The Cold Heart of Magic
by IDRF
Summary: Elsa is excited about the meeting with all the kingdoms in Arendelle's treaties. However, an evil magical force is out for her blood. What will the queen of Arendelle do? Just the summary for the first story arc. The other story arcs will not have a summary part here.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N, back to my roots of Frozen fanfics. I am making this a sequel to my most recent Frozen Fanfic, which is a sequel to my first fanfic. Yay to the threequel. Check out those two before you read this one due to there's going to be things mentioned about the last two and some characters may not be known to new comers to my fanfics. Now to the story.**

Chapter 1: A Royal Welcome

The kingdom of Arendelle was buzzing with noise as the citizens all prepared for a meeting of all of Arendelle's allied kingdoms. Elsa prepared to meet all the rulers of all the allied kingdoms. She had made arrangements that some of her closest friends from an unusual kingdom arrive. She just finished braiding her hair when her usual messenger knocked on her door before entering.

"Hello your majesty. I have King Ticf's response to coming. He has agreed to the conditions and understands why. He will be arriving in thirty Earth minutes. He is only coming with Sao and one guard. That is all" the messenger spoke with a smile on their red face.

"Thank you Tide. Is he arriving in the required mode of transport or do I have to lie to the other kingdoms" the queen asked with a smile.

"He will arrive by boat. He has used his magic to have illusions of sailors on the boat" the messenger bowed.

"I shall be down at the docks in ten minutes. Get my sister down there before me okay" Elsa requested, making sure everything about her was perfect for this occasion.

"It shall be done. what about Haley, Lilly, Firl and Ellen" the messenger asked.

"Make sure their down there as well. No go. You have to collect the royals" Elsa jokingly ordered.

"And what about Taylor" the messenger asked.

"I promised him I would get him" Elsa assured before closing the door on the messenger.

Elsa heard the messenger walk off as she looked back into the mirror in her room. She finished her braid off by putting it in her usual positioning. She smiled before she left her room. As she walked down the hallways of the castle, she caught Olaf walking in awe as he watched royal servants place decorations around the castle. She gestured for the snowman to come to her. She knelt to be at the height of her little creation.

"Hi Elsa. Want a hug" Olaf asked, spreading his arms for a hug.

"Sure Olaf but if you promise not to be seen for the next couple of days. Take Marshmallow and the demon members of staff up to my ice palace" Elsa grinned.

"Sure" Olaf laughed as he hugged his creator with love.

Elsa only smiled as Olaf tugged at Marshmallow's snowy leg. She turned to see a young, average height, red-haired man wearing his best suit walking and talking to an extremely tall, blue skinned man carrying a long ranged weapon on his. She stopped herself from giggling as the tall man pat the smaller man on the back, nearly knocking him over.

"Oh. Elsa. You didn't see that did you" the smaller man asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand.

"For your sake. I think I would say no" Elsa giggled at the man.

"So you did then" the man asked, causing the tall, blue skinned one to laugh.

"Snipes, please leave Prince Taylor and me alone. You have to stay out of sight for the next few days" Elsa requested.

"Yes your highness. Call me if trouble arrives" the blue man bowed before being engulfed by flames.

"I will never get use to that" the remaining man sighed.

"Well. Remember, some of the kingdoms that are coming do not like magic so please no mention of it. Now let's go. We gotta meet them at the docks" Elsa laughed as she pulled the man by the hand.

The two reached the docks in a hurry. Elsa spotted her sister and brother-in-law standing with two girls, a boy and a short-haired woman. Elsa's sister turned to see the queen and the man she dragged with her walk calmly to the small group.

"Elsa; Taylor; where have you been? Ticf is almost here. You see his ship out on the water" Anna raged at her sister.

"My fault Anna. I took my time" the man took the blame for Elsa.

"Everyone quiet. Ticf is here" the short-haired woman called.

A huge metal ship sailed into the dock as the royal group stood waiting for the ship to dock. As the ship came to stop in front of the group, a metal walk way was pushed down to the dock. As the royal group watched as a tall, dark-skinned man in a black suit walked down the walk way, followed by a younger man with a lighter share of skin tone wearing a white suit. The second person was followed by a man in full gold coated armour, minus the helmet. The first man bowed as he came face to face with Elsa.

"Hello Elsa. I take it this man next to you is Prince Taylor of the Southern Isles, your suitor" the man smiled.

"Hello Ticf. You are correct, this is my suitor. Taylor, Ticf, Ticf, Taylor" Elsa confirmed with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Taylor" Ticf held his hand out to the prince.

"Pleasure to meet you too" Taylor accepted the gesture.

"Your Highness" a voice came from behind Ticf.

"I take it you remember Sao" Ticf introduced the man.

"He age quickly" Elsa grinned.

"Hell does make one age twice as face as they do on Earth" the man bowed.

"It has only been six months since the last incident" Elsa protested.

"I guess I look older than I am" Sao laughed.

"I guess you do" Taylor agreed, amazed at the sight of Elsa's demonic friends.

"I believe you are forgetting some people" a girly voice chirped from behind the group.

"Hello Anna, Kristoff, Ellen, Lilly, Haley, Firl. I haven't seen you guys in a while" Ticf smiled as he hugged the princesses and shook the princes' hands.

"Nice ship" Kristof grinned as he looked at the ship Ticf arrived on.

"Thanks. It is part of the Hell fleet. It took some bargaining to be allowed to take it out of Hell" Ticf smiled.

"Pretty big. What type of metal is it made from and what type of artillery does it have" the short-haired girl asked.

"Metal is of twenty-first century grade destroyer armour. The artillery are several cannons, some high-tech stuff that Mockery got me before he died and some mounted guns. It's a low-level Hell battleship" Ticf explained.

"Holy shit that is some serious stuff" the woman gasped.

Ticf could only grin at this woman's reaction. The group laughed as the woman tried hugging the ship only to fall into the water.

"Not funny" the woman cried as she came back to the surface.

"Sorry Ellen, you tried hugging a demonic war ship, what did you think we would do, let you" Sao breathed as he stopped his laughter.

"This is why I sometimes hate you guys" the woman crossly stared at the people as she used her magical powers to lift herself out of the water.

"No. This is why you love us" Anna chuckled.

"Shut up" Ellen spat back, crossing her arms.

"Why don't you go to your rooms? Gerda will show you where you are to sleep. Okay Ticf; Sao; demonic guard we don't know" Elsa suggested.

"You got more guest. It is only fair for you to greet your other guest. Sao; T'paki; follow me" Ticf agreed, leading his small party to Arendelle's castle.

Elsa and co. greeted all the kingdoms that were part of their allied treaties. Elsa informed them that some new faces will be joining them as they were shown to their escorts. Elsa dreaded the last ship to arrive. She knew all to well how much the kingdom that owned the ship hated magic, real or street shows, they hated it. Anyone caught practising magic in their kingdom were executed in public. Their ruler was a young queen. The exact opposite of Elsa. Just hearing the name of the queen gave Elsa shivers down her spine.

"Your highness, Queen Georgia has arrived" a guard from the dreaded ship announced his queen.

On cue, a snobby looking woman walked onto the docks. She wore traditional royal clothing opposed to Elsa's self designed fashion. She took one look at Elsa before walking off to the castle. She didn't speak any words until they arrived at the castle.

"Small kingdom you have Queen Elsa. Must be prone to criminals going in and out without a good amount of military and guards around" the snobby queen remarked Elsa's successful kingdom.

"We actually have a great military considering the size, Queen Georgia" Elsa replied, holding off any snowflakes.

"Strange. I heard rumours of a few magic users resigning in your kingdom. One with the magic over ice and snow. Two with power over fire. There were others but those caught my ears since they pacifically state that those magic bearers were seen in your castle. Might I ask if this is true" the snobby queen asked.

"Whoever has spread these rumours must really have it out for my kingdom to say we allow magic" Elsa lied.

"Hmph" the snobby queen replied before being escorted to her room.

Elsa looked at the ground with worry. With this queen around, she wouldn't be able to train using her magic. Ticf was speaking to a few fellow kings when he saw Elsa looking worried.

"Do you mind if I speak with you guys a bit later" he asked the men.

"We will continue our conversation later" one of the kings bowed.

Ticf ran to Elsa as quickly as he could without using his heritage or magic to aid him. He caught his breath as he stopped near Elsa.

"What's wrong Elsa" he asked the queen.

"I have no idea how I am going to deal with the magic hating kingdoms for a week. I know that you can since you have dealt with this kind of stuff but how am I" Elsa answered.

"Tough question. Maybe you can just... No that won't work. You could... Neither could that. I know. You could go out every night when no-one is awake and just let your magic flow out. I will melt whatever snow and ice you make in the morning before anyone wakes" Ticf smiled at his dear friend.

"What if one of them spots either one of us using magic? We would be dead before we could even explain" Elsa worried.

Ticf saw some snowflakes fall. He knew that since Anna or Taylor were not here to comfort her and stop a snowstorm before it begun, he would have to stop it himself. He placed his hand on her shoulder like Anna or Taylor would do and did something no-one would expect. He started to sing a soft song. To calm her down.

_Why does a bird chime_

_I believe it to be a crime_

_Why are tears for the sad_

_It just makes anyone mad_

_My friend_

_You don't know what to do_

_I guess its okay to be all gloom_

_But a Sakura will always bloom_

_With the world against you_

_You might forget about what you should do_

_My friend is my student_

_My friend is my teacher_

_You won't forget I bet ya_

"That was an interesting little song" Elsa smiled.

"A friend taught it to me. We got along and he thought it okay to teach me the song of friendship from his family since we were practically brothers" Ticf smiled back.

"It was nice to hear" Elsa admitted. "Seeing how it is about a friend looking out for another on. Like what you do."

"Thank you" Ticf bowed.

"So. What is a Sakura" Elsa asked.

"It is a cherry blossom tree from Japan. Originally the song was in Japanese" Ticf answered with a light laugh.

"So you translated it so I could understand. Was it easy" Elsa asked.

"Trust me. That was not easy translating it so you could understand" Ticf admitted.

"Well, thank you again. That was nice of you. I will think about your suggestion" Elsa laughed before walking off.

"You sly dog. You sang to a queen" a young woman's voice laughed behind the demon.

"Hello Fiona" Ticf grinned as he turned to see the one-eyed woman.

"Hello Satan" Fiona joked.

"It is good to see the One Eyed Maiden. How have you been" Ticf asked the woman he helped so many years ago.

"Could be better. It seems with you around, that is when all the fun starts" Fiona laughed. "How about you? How have you been?"

"Good. Minus the fact my two closest demonic brothers are dead" Ticf saddened at the memories of both Greed's and Lucifer's sacrifices.

"Brothers? How interesting? How many brothers do you have King Ticf" a snobby voice came from behind the two talking friends.

"Hello Queen Georgia. To answer your question, I have twelve brothers. To further your information on me. I have seven sisters. Each of us came from a different mother so we don't look the same with any features" Ticf answered to the speaker.

"You said demonic brothers. Why is that" the woman asked.

"I said that because my siblings and I have been put into one of three categories. We were either demonic, this means we were more bruiting, naughty or down right crazy, angel, which means we are goody two shoes, or limbo, which means we were a perfect mix of both previous types. That is how we picked the next member of the crown. I decided not to take the crown straight away and allowed my brother Lu take the crown. He was killed by jealous brothers. Then I took the crown and dealt with my brothers that killed Lu. Soon there was only me, my four angel brothers and my one living demonic brother. Six months ago, my last demonic brother sacrificed himself for Elsa. He died but I lived. Elsa and her family are looking after my brother's son since he didn't want to leave for our kingdom" Ticf explained.

"Sounds like you worship Satanic rituals" the snobby woman accused.

"I see where your coming from but you are incorrect. We have many religions in my kingdom and we treat them like they were the same, equal. All people in my kingdom are equal. The Christians, the Muslims, the Jewish, the men that love other men, the women that love other women, the men and women that love both men and women and magic wielder's as much to your dismay. As long as everyone is safe, we treat everyone equally. When that doesn't happen, we privately arrest them. We don't believe in putting fear into citizens. The first and last time that happened was when my grandfather was in charge. Our kingdom has become the most beloved because of how we treat everyone" Ticf explained.

"Should have known you would accept the Satanic usage of magic. Tell me, how many people have died by magic" the snobby woman asked.

"Still in the single digits. About four. Yeah, four. All done by the same person. We killed him and payed for the loses of the families affected" Ticf lied calmly.

"Lower than expected. People killed by magic in my kingdom, beyond a thousand" the woman sounded surprised to heard the low death rate from magic.

"Most likely just users being executed for practicing magic. Or dying trying to use it" Ticf coughed.

"You seem to love magic" the snobby woman questioned.

"Kinda hard to hate it when you mainly see all the good it could do. And being able to see the auras of everyone because of a magical mother" Ticf openly admitted.

"So you use magic" the woman started to form a smug smile.

"Technically no. Technically yes. It all depends if you call unable to get rid of eyes that can see auras of everyone I meet using it on purpose or not" Ticf replied.

"For your sake, I will say no if you tell me what my 'aura' looks like" the woman bared her teeth as Ticf looked at her.

"No. Because that will be making me use it on purpose therefore giving you the right to execute me" Ticf replied, stopping himself from saying that her aura was a deep shade of purple with a black outline, only found on dark magic users.

"You are smarter than you look. I might grow onto you" the woman smiled as she looked Ticf up and down.

"I don't know if to say that is racist or a compliment" Ticf admitted.

"Goodbye. King Ticf" the woman waved.

As he and Fiona watched the woman walk off, Ticf noticed a pink piece of aura try to jump out from the purple aura. Fiona looked at her old friend as she wondered what has Ticf intrigued.

"Earth to Ticf" she said as she snapped her fingers.

"Sorry. Her aura. It is nothing like I have ever seen. She has dark magic aura around her but when she was walking off, she had a rare magical aura. She has the pink aura of magic over animals. Someone must be controlling her" Ticf explained to his friend.

"That is definitely not good. What are we to do to get rid of it" Fiona asked.

"There are two ways we can do it. Near kill her or kill the caster of the spell. I say we find the dark magic user and kill them. It would look bad if we nearly kill that queen. Unless we make it look like an accident" Ticf answered with a hush voice.

"Shit" Fiona managed.

"Shit what" a familiar female voice asked.

"Cleo. It is good to see you. Fiona was just saying shit because I was explaining some magical stuff to her. Mainly about auras" Ticf lied to the Egyptian woman.

"It's good to see you Ticf. That doesn't sound like my cup of tea thou. I take it your here because of the meeting thing" Cleo asked.

"Yeah" Ticf smiled.

"Well... Augh" Cleo tried to speak but some blood gushed into her throat from her injury. She spat the little amount of blood from her mouth and continued. "Sorry. First time that has happened in ages. Anyway, I hope these magic haters don't see any magic for the next week."

"Same" Ticf agreed.

Anna watched Ticf from afar as she prepared for her and the kids little prank on Ticf. She secretly lit Ticf's pants on fire but made it small enough so that it wasn't noticed. She made it grow as a toy wooden arrow stuck in the ground a few inches away from his feet. As he looked down, he noticed the flame growing on his leg. Ticf acted like his leg was in searing pain as he dashed for the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. He knew not to reveal his magic to all these magic haters. Anna couldn't stop herself from laughing until dinner that night.

**A/N, I decided to stop this chapter early and use the second chapter as the rest of this one. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N, I changed the name of the story. First name was "The Cold Type of Magic", new name which is here to stay is "The Cold Heart of Magic." To ze story.**

Chapter 2: Dark Magic Afoot

Anna was too busy laughing at Ticf's reaction to her little prank that she didn't see a dark figure leap over the castle walls. She turned to see Kristoff looking at her with bitter sweet eyes.

"What's so funny sweety" Kristoff asked the princess.

"Me and the kids pulled a prank on Ticf. You should of seen his face when his suit caught on fire" Anna managed before she burst out laughing again.

"Anna; your not using magic are you" Kristoff asked with a stern voice.

"Oh we made it look like one of the arrows caught on fire before it land next to him" Anna giggled.

"I have to admit, that would have been funny to watch but you know that some of the guest don't agree with magic so no-one is to use their magic. That includes you" Kristoff smiled, patting Anna's shoulder.

"I know. That was the last time I was going to use it this week" Anna protested.

"And that's why I love you" Kristoff grinned before he kissed his wife on the cheek.

The couple walked towards their room as to get ready for the dinner that would follow. Little did they notice was the dark figure climb through the window without a sound. The figure looked both ways before they decided to speak.

"speculator serpens ad opus meum" the figure waved their hand as they summoned up two snakes made of pure shadows. "Find me Queen Elsa and bring her to me."

The two snakes slivered away as the figure turned themselves into a mass of shadows that scattered in every direction. The snakes turned around a corner to see Elsa talking to a servant. Both dashed for the queen as she started to close the door to her room. The two serpents clashed their heads against the door as it clicked. The snakes slivered away in hopes of catching Elsa off guard in another room. Elsa emerged from her door as she headed to the dinning hall of her castle. She was to greet each of her guest as they entered before she took her seat at the head table. As she greeted each member of the treaty, she acted like she had no magic which was no easy task. Finally, Ticf and Sao arrived with Queen Georgia. The three were greeted into the room to find their respective seats were all to Elsa's left at the head table. As of custom, Elsa remained standing to give a speech. On the surface she looked calm but on the inside she was worrying. She took a deep breath as all eyes were on her. She began her speech.

"Hello allies of the Arendelle peace treaty. I am your hostess Queen Elsa and I hope your first day back in Arendelle was splendid. As is custom of these meetings, I must address each kingdom and their respective ruler or member of the royal family. As I shall start with the first kingdom to join the treaty and we will move down the list. The British Empire, Queen Elizabeth. The Kingdom of Corona, Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene" Elsa began. She went through all the kingdoms without hustle until she reached the second most recent kingdom. Queen Georgia's kingdom. "The Kingdom of Serpince, Queen Georgia."

"Now you all can clap" the snobby queen ordered. To her surprise, no-one clapped. "Unfair."

"Finally, from the Kingdom of Hellsvenia, King Ticf and his son, Prince Syo" Elsa finished, ignoring the snobby queen two places to her right. "As for your meals, our chefs have prepared each of your favourites. Hope you enjoy."

Elsa sat down with a smile on her face as she made it through the first challenge. If she looked at the floor heading to the kitchen, she would of noticed two shadowy snakes be sent flying into the wall as waiters came out carrying plates of all sorts of meals. As she had said, the chefs had made each ruler their favourite meals. They ate and spoke kind words to each other. She noticed the chefs remembered Ticf's love for spicy, demon level food and had given him a plate of jalopenos, red chillies surrounding a dish of meat balls and spaghetti, with a black and red chillie on top. She knew the chefs kept a jar of demonic grade chillies in one of the cupboards. The queen giggled as she saw the face Queen Georgia pulled at the amount of spice Ticf was about to have. She looked to see what Syo ordered and was surprised to see the same thing except with two demonic grade chillies. Queen Georgia's meal was just the same as a normal spaghetti and meatballs. Elsa turned to see what her family and suitor were having. Anna had chocolate, no surprise. Kristoff had a steak with carrots. Lilly had a small fish and some vegetables. Haley had the same as Lilly but with a slightly bigger fish. Firl had a French meal of snails and a croissant. Taylor had the same meal that she had, a balance of vegetables and meat. As they spoke and ate, the two snakes prepared to drop from the ceiling onto Elsa. As everyone finished their meals, Elsa stood and began to speak.

"I hope dinner was to your liking" she asked which was returned with some form of yes. "Well, I hope there room for your desserts."

On cue, waiters came from the kitchen all delivered plates of small muffins, cakes or slices for the guest. They all ate until it was time for Elsa to dismiss her guests.

"I hope you enjoyed your first night in Arendelle. You are all dismis..." Elsa began before she felt sharp fangs in her shoulder.

Her guest all panicked as they saw Elsa fall before she finished. Ticf used his ability to see auras as to see what was wrong with Elsa. He widened his eyes as he saw Elsa's aura turn into black aura with her aura just resting on her frame.

"Black magic" he whispered.

"What is wrong with her" Queen Georgia screamed.

Ticf grabbed one of the snakes to see his hand go through its body. "Not possible. Dark magic was only ever used by Lucifer. This has to be black magic. It can't be black magic" Ticf thought.

"Use your eyes. What is wrong with her? Tell us" Queen Georgia barked.

"Either it is black magic or dark magic. All the evidence leads to dark magic. But only one person ever learnt to use dark magic and not die but they were murdered a few years ago" Ticf answered.

"How can you tell that this is so? Are you a magical being" one of the kings asked.

"Tell us" a princess cried.

"Come on" a prince hissed.

"Yes. I am a magical being. I have the power over fire. I can see the magical auras around you. None of your auras are white so none of you are non-magical, except Eugene but he already knew my secret. As of this moment, Queen Elsa needs the help of a magical healer. Rapunzel, please help your cousin. Anna; Kristoff; Firl; Haley; Lilly; Ellen, get ready, we're going hunting for a dark magic user. Be careful, dark magicians can turn into shadows if they can summon these snakes. Fiona, T'paki, Lauren; Syo; Eugene, you will go get Snipes and the others. Cleo; you and a few small parties of guards make sure no-one gets in or out of the kingdom. Royals, go to your rooms. Kai, Gerda, you two here" Ticf ordered.

"We're here" two servants spoke in unison.

"Can you two take Elsa to here room. Taylor, go with them" Ticf ordered.

As everyone left to do what Ticf had ordered. Queen Georgia stopped Ticf from leaving with his party.

"What are you" the queen hissed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Now I need to go" Ticf answered, trying to release his hand from Georgia's grip.

"Tell me" the queen barked, near bursting Ticf's eardrum.

"I am a de..." Ticf began before he saw a shadowy figure standing at the end of the hall. "Oh shit."

"Your a what" Georgia screamed.

"You need to get the fuck out of here" Ticf ordered, frightened of the figure.

"Why" the queen asked before finally realising where Ticf was staring. "What is that."

"Hello Ticf. Remember me. Off course you do. I am the guy who has to tell you the treaty of the realms needs to have its tournament. You know the rules. You represent Limbo. Michael represents Heaven. Lucifer represents Hell. Cleo represents the Egpytian realm. Horror of Hell represents that horrible place where the fallen go. Now Earth needs a representative. Who to pick? It can't be Queen Elsa, she just got bit by a shadow serpent. I know, Lilly or Anna would do. I remember the rules, a realm can have three representatives. Anna, Lilly and that bitch Fiona can represent Earth. What do you say? Oh right, only I can say who represents each realm" the figure laughed with an extremely high pitch voice.

"It can't be. The next one happens on April 23rd 1900. It is too early" Ticf breathed heavily.

"I can cure Elsa for you and your friends but you have to win the tournament with your team I pick. Matter of fact, where is Lucifer" the figure grinned an eerie grin.

"Dead" Ticf answered.

"That means your son should represent Hell. It only makes it fair" the figure licked their lips.

"You know full well that none of them will last twenty seconds against the other realms" Ticf cried.

"Poor Ticf. The devil doesn't know how to lead a team. How fucking pathetic. By the way, the kingdom of Arendelle is the battle ground. Tomorrow it starts" the figure laughed before bursting into shadows.

"Oh shit" Ticf breathed.

"Your... Your... Your the devil" Queen Georgia stuttered before screaming and running away.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck" Ticf thought to himself. "We can't get everyone out of here in time. What am I to do?"

Ticf ran into a sprint so that he could get to a open area. The only way he could get everyone to safety is if he wrote a message in the sky and wake everyone. He reached the courtyard of the castle before he started. He used all his energy to write the following words.

Get out of Arendelle

The treaty of the Realms

Will get us all killed

Leave now while you have a chance

All over Arendelle, people woke to see this message in the sky. Frightened, citzens all hurried to leave the kingdom. As the clock hit midnight, a large, clear, magical dome engulfed a large section of the Arendelle kingdom, trapping all inside. Everyone inside felt themselves being pulled towards the centre of the dome. Ticf looked up to see who was left inside the dome. His eyes widened as he saw the four the figure had forced to join the tournament, the ones already apart of it and several people he wished made it out.

"Ticf. Are you sure the treaty's tournament is happening now" Cleo asked the demon.

"Shadow spoke to me. He was the one who poisoned Elsa. He will only cure her if we win the tournament" Ticf answered.

"The treaty of the Realms" Anna gasped.

"Unfortunately" a blue skin humanoid confirmed.

"Don't the rules state that only three shall represent a realm at any given time" Syo asked.

"Three to represent on purpose. Anymore need to be by accident" Ticf corrected.

"We are fucked" a short-haired woman stated.

"We have to do this, for Elsa" a ginger haired man cried.

"Wait till you see who we have to fight" Cleo crushed the hope of the man.

"And who we work with" the blue skinned humanoid added.

"What about the ones who can't fight like the rest of you" a snobby voice screamed.

"Than learn to. No-one fights fairly in this. You think they will stop to let you ran" Ticf answered, his voice sad as he knew the fate that awaited the group.

"The other fighters will be here in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." Cleo counted down with sadness in her voice.

**A/N, so, the truth is out to the magic haters. Now they are in a fight for their lives. The next chapter out soon. Bye.**

**P.S. Syo's name is spelt wrong in the first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, and so begins my favourite story arc I have come up with for any fanfic of mine. So far that is. So to the mother fucking story.**

Chapter 3: The Tournament Begins

The group stood around as Cleo counted down the seconds.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." She ended right when white columns of light hit the earth around them.

A black beam of shadows hit the earth in the centre of the white light columns. Through the black column, there was sadistic laughter. The columns all went out and the black beam shattered into shadows as there stood some big and burley creatures, small and slinky creatures, some creatures in strange on stances, one handsome man and one ugly mess of a being with eight of the same thing behind it. The middle one began to speak.

"As you all recall, the treaties of the Realms has begun. All of you, to your respective teams" the figure ordered as every one of the creatures walked into groups. To Ticf's group's dismay, the ugly-looking creatures walked straight to them. To some glee, the handsome man walked to their group. "Now, we have a new Realm joining us this time. Everyone, give a warm welcome to Earth." All the creatures stared at their new opponents with death stares. "Now for the rules. Rule one: New comers and their team are allowed to have a thirty minute run outta here. Rule two: No teleportation spells. Rule three: There are no more rules." All eyes turned to the figure in the centre. "Oh, here is a little something new. I shall join the fight. Anyone want to say any prayers before this begins." No-one moved, either because of fear or were thinking of tactics of how to win. "No. Good; than this begins now."

On cue, shadowy hands raised from the ground and held all the creatures down except the group with humans. Ticf's wasted no time getting his group to move. He, the handsome man and the ugly messes pushed and shoved their group out of the area. The group finally got the picture and started to run. They reached the base of the North Mountain within the thirty minutes before they saw a ball of fire explode in the sky. They kept moving until they reached Elsa's ice palace.

"What the fuck is going on" one of the women screamed at Ticf.

"Calm your horses bitch" the blue skinned humanoid defended for his friend.

"Snipes. Please step away before she goes psycho on you okay" Ticf spoke calmly to his demonic allie.

"As you wish, devil" Snipes snickered.

"So that thing that said you were the devil was telling the truth then" the woman shrieked.

"One question at a time. But for the last one, yes I am the devil. For the first; this is a death tournament. We have to fight to the death. We are all a team here. We have to fight until all opponents are dead. But that won't happen now that Shadow has joined the game. He is ruthless. I saw his aura and let's just say; he has gotten more powerful than when I last saw him. This all started when he wrote up the treaties of the Realms. He secretly placed this tournament in it so that his blood lust is satisfied. No-one except me read the whole treaty. I was the only one to see his plan. Due to peer pressure, I had to sign. I technically signed over my death warrant. That good enough for you" Ticf answered.

"How long ago was the last one? Ticf, can you answer this for me" a woman wearing an eye patch asked.

"The last one, happened at the beginning of this century. It happens every six hundred years. I honestly don't know why it is starting so early. With Shadow in this, this won't last long. He will tear all of us limb from limb, if he doesn't toy with us" Ticf answered, there was clear worry in his voice.

"Elsa. She is back in the castle. We need to get her" Anna screamed as she remembered her sister was not removed from her room.

"Dear father. Ticf; Elsa's suitor; Elsa's family; Arendelle allie; Horrors of Hell; Elsa's friends; we need to get there and get her away" the handsome man ordered.

"Knowing Shadow. Elsa would be dead by the time we get to her. Michael" Ticf answered.

"Don't say that about her" Taylor snapped, grabbing Ticf by the throat.

"Taylor; I sorry but it is true; unless he plans something for her. Which would be typical of him around beautiful women" Cleo spoke calmly.

"No" Anna gasped, holding her hands over her mouth.

"Afraid so" Michael confirmed. "For someone who was born within the space between Realms, he sure is a pathetic pervert. The only way to kill him is if we team up with the other Realms but none will be willing to team up with the team that has been the champions from the beginning."

"Well shit. Looks like we have to work with what we have right now" a short-haired woman spoke with a depressing voice. "We got Queen snobby. A crack shot demonic sniper. A princess of fire. A talking snowman. A snowman jacked up on steroids. A reindeer. An ice harvester that can knock several heads together. A princess that is scared of her own shadow. A princess that has a fetish for demons. A demonic prince that can alter reality. A demonic prince that can't use his speciality power. The devil. An arch angel. Some ugly sons a bitches. Me, a half demon half Arendelle royal family. Two royal guards. A demonic guard. And a woman who has vocal cord injuries that cause her to spit out blood if they are used too much. Yep, we're fucked."

"Horrors of hell, can you turn into your true forms" Ticf asked.

"You sure" two said in unison.

"Better to look at faces that can loved then at faces that mothers can't love" Snipes blurted out.

"You will love two of us. The rest you will regret letting us turn to our true forms. You still sure" a third spoke kindly.

"I am sure" Ticf sighed, knowing all too well what it meant.

The nine creatures stood back as they began to morph into some recognisable faces. One had his form turn to pink skin and lost almost all muscle that would show on their bones. Two became overweight and had grey skin, little to no hair. One had their skin turn blood-red and had their muscles bulge from under their skin, their hair turned to dark locks. One shrunk and had their muscles tone enough so they were noticeable, their skin turned Arabic. Another two became bodybuilder material and had dark brown hair grow in unique hair styles. Another shrunk to the height of Ticf, its hair grew and some points changed to a royal purple, the skin became slightly tanned, its muscles were very similar to the Arabic being. The last being skin turned jet black, their muscles were nothing but impressive, they became taller than Snipes, their hair was short and black. Now where once stood the Horrors of Hell was the seven deadly sins, Lucifer and Death Storm. Anna's eyes widened at the sight of her killer turn allie. Ticf was speechless as he saw his brothers and the deadliest demon to exist.

"Oh dear god" Cleo gasped.

"Warned you, brother" Lucifer sadly smiled.

"You all became Horrors of Hell. Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, Pride, Envy, Lust and Death Storm is understandable but you and Greed, how" Ticf managed.

"Turns out that place doesn't care about history. All it cares about is how good we are at killing" Greed answered.

"Dad. I can't believe your here" Firl was on the verge of crying at the sight of his once decreased father.

"Firl. I know what you must feel but listen to me, we all need to work together, regardless of our past" Greed spoke kindly.

"Hear that dear brother, you have to work with your six' evil' brothers, your two 'good' brothers and good old Death Storm" Wrath laughed.

"Yeah and when this is over, you all will be sent back to that place" Ticf remarked. "As much as Lucifer and Greed don't deserve to."

"Meh. At least I don't have to look at the bastard that beat me in a fixed fight" Death Storm barked.

"Want a rematch" Ticf grinned.

"No" Death Storm growled.

"So how to win" Firl asked.

"We need to use our speciality powers to get Elsa if Shadow hasn't yet killed her" Snipes stroked his chin.

"What about me? I have no powers. I don't have any combat training. I ain't strong. Neither am I fast" Queen Georgia hissed.

"Welcome to the club" Kristoff mocked.

"Kristoff, Sven and Olaf don't have any powers. Marshmallow is just a strength only thing" Anna explained to the snobby queen.

"Guys. We have a problem. Three creatures on our six" Michael redirected everyone's attention to three very different creatures.

"Great. We have to deal with Slick, Gaa and Mojic. They could've came at a better time" Cleo waved her hand at the three creatures.

One of the creatures laughed at this remark. It spoke in a snake-like way as he was practically a centaur with a snake's body inside of a horse body.

"Ssssssshut up bitch. I thoughtssssss you were dead. Hsssss. Now I can kick your assssssssss after lassssssst time we fought. Sssssssay goodbye to your friendsssssss" the creature laughed.

"Sorry Slick, but you see, I don't give up like that" Cleo grinned.

"Bring it. Ssssssslut" the creature hissed. **(Pun intended)**

Cleo and the snake creature charged at each other. Cleo with her sword and the creature with a heavy-duty battle-axe.

"Michael. How is it going you cunt? Remember me, you convinced my little girl to go to the Heaven Realm. Now I have to deal with her bullshit about that being the only real religious Realm. Fuck you" the second creature barked at the angel.

The second creature was a humanoid like creature. He had black buggy eyes, leathery skin and only wore armour leggings. On his back was a two-handed, double-edged sword.

"Last time I recall, she followed me there. You know Gaa, she is doing me a favour, because of her, I finally get to kill you" Michael laughed.

"Liar. You grabbed her hand and pulled her to your Realm. Ask Gabriel, he would agree with me" Gaa snapped.

"Would he know" Michael laughed.

"Never mock the truth you bastard" Gaa charged, removing his sword from his back.

"Bring it failure" Michael grinned before he ran at the creature with his sword drawn.

The third creature was different to the other two. It had a small bat like creature perched on its shoulder. It looked like a human woman but its left shoulder, not the shoulder with the bat creature, was made of some type of stone, spiking at its end, almost reaching pass the height of its head. Snipes stared it down as he remembered what Mojic last said to him. It pacifically told him to go fuck his mother and then die.

"A bit ballsy of you Mojic. To come to the group I am with after what you said and did" Snipes growled.

"I see you didn't take my advice. How sad, I was looking forward to dancing on your grave. But tell me, what did I do to you" the creature asked with a cool, calm woman's voice.

"You know what you did" Snipes snapped.

"Tell them what I did" Mojic innocently smiled.

"I think you can tell them after you die" Snipes hissed.

"I think I will tell them now" Mojic placed her finger on her lip as she pretended to think.

"You do that and I will kill you" Snipes screamed.

"My funeral I guess. Snipes here fucked me after I had killed his father. Due to this he would do anything I told him to do since he was under my spell. I had him kill a load of not so innocent people in my Realm. Than I told him about his father, that broke him from my spell but he couldn't erase what he did" the creature laughed before dodging a bullet from Snipes gun. "Hey. You trying to kill the girl you proposed to. That is sad."

"Shut up and fight bitch" Snipes' eyes widened as she reminded him of her spell.

"Since you ask so nicely. I guess I must. Just one thing, tell me who your mother is? So I know who to say sorry to after I kill you" Mojic laughed.

"I won't tell you cunt" Snipes screamed as he fired another bullet, getting his mark, Mojic's right foot.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to get out of you. Ghetto, scan his mind" Mojic laughed as her bat creature sprung to life and flew to Snipes. Before anyone could react, the thing shot a yellow beam into Snipes head, bringing an unearthly scream from the demon. "Let's see. Your lovers. Your father. Your friends. What is this?" Mojic backed away from Snipes. "How? I see your mother here but she is too young, to even be your mother. What the fuck? Unless. Oh shit." Mojic called her pet away from Snipes. "I killed the timeline assassin and fucked his offspring. What have I done?"

"You fucked with my family for far too long. Now it is time for you to end with a bullet in your skull" Snipes spat as he took his aim.

The four previous fighters stopped at the sound of a third gunshot. They looked at Snipes and Mojic. Mojic stood in shock as Snipes bullet whiz through the air. Snipes stared in shock as he registered Ellen pushing his gun to the side. The bullet hit a stone behind Mojic.

"Wh...Wha...What" Mojic stuttered.

"What the fuck Ellen? This has nothing to do with you" Snipes snapped.

"This is not how I do it in my time so I don't think this is how we do it now" Ellen answered, glaring at the demon and the creature.

"I hate to say it but I agree with this little bitch" Death Storm nodded. "We got bigger fish to fry. Like getting rid of Shadow."

"Mojic. Tell me. Would you like someone going through your head to find secrets? And Snipes. Would you like it if someone put a bullet in your skull" Ellen asked the two rivals.

"I wouldn't like that at all" the two answered in unison.

"Then why do it to each other" she hissed.

"Good point" Snipes said as he slung his gun to his back.

"You got a point" Mojic agreed, patting her pet.

"What the fuck issssss thisssssss" Slick hissed.

"A truce idiot" Cleo slapped the snake's head.

"Why don't we just team up? It would make it easier killing Shadow" Michael suggested, hoping his rival would say no.

"Fine" the others all agreed, five with grunts.

"So what exactly is the plan" Gaa asked the group.

"We need to try to convince all the other fighters to team up to defeat Shadow. That way we can use all our combined strength on one focused attack. We need to draw him out to an easy to attack area but that won't be easy since he loves areas where he can hide" Ticf explained.

"What about Elsa? We need to save my sister. I don't care what you say Ticf, my sister is alive and I know it" Anna questioned.

"Who isssss thisssssss Elssssssssa" Slick asked.

"The queen of the kingdom we are fighting in. She was bit by a small shadow snake thing from Shadow. I need her safe otherwise I am going to die without her" Taylor answered.

"Your joking right? Because if she was, she is now under his control. She will do anything he would ask her to do. If he says strip, she will. If he says kill, she will. If he says fuck me, she will do it even if he doesn't mean it literally" Gaa explained the problem.

"Oh dear god" Lilly started to go misty eyes at the thought of her mother the way she would be.

"You got that right. She will do whatever he wants without question, unless he is defeated" Mojic confirmed.

"Mummy. No. I don't believe you. She would never" Lilly cried, tears running down her young face.

"I am sorry sweetie but it is true. Whenever someone is bit by one of his snakes, they do his bidding without a question asked" Gaa bit his lip as he could understand the girl.

"How would you know" Lilly screamed.

"Because the same fate happened to my sister. I was going to deliver the killing blow when he somehow ordered her to protect his body with her's. He made me kill my own sister" Gaa explained.

"So Shadow can order those infected with his snakes' vemon with his mind. Well shit" Ellen exclaimed.

"So how do we convince the other fighters" Anna asked, worried that Shadow might do what he did with Gaa's sister with Elsa.

"We do what we must" Lucifer answered before looking down at the city and castle.

He was worried that if Shadow wins, there will be nothing to stop his gain for power.

**A/N, now they need to do an impossible task. Please review, follow/favourite the story if you like my little concept. So bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N, nothing important to say before the chapter other than that it will be centred around Shadow. To the story then.**

Chapter 4: A Darkening Game

Shadow walked up the stairs of the Arendelle castle as he tracked his victim. He spied a hairy foot slide in behind a light blue door. An evil grin grew on his dark, usually expressionless face. He tiptoed to the door before pulling the thing of its hinges. The entities inside jumped at the loud pulling sounds that the door frame made as the door was ripped off. Shadow grinned darkly as he spied a white aura and a black aura around his victims.

"Found you" he spoke with an eerie tone. "Time for the boogeyman to come and play."

The entity with the white aura screamed as Shadow placed his hands around its throat. Shadow smiled as he had spikes burst from his skin. Blood sprayed all over the wall behind the entity as the spikes punctured their flesh. The scream died down as they were drowned out by blood flowing into the windpipe. Shadow dropped the creature onto the floor as he felt it dying.

"Who are you" the second entity screamed.

"Me. I am Shadow. Dear Queen Elsa. Right at this moment, I have control of your mind. I will tell you to do something and you will follow, without question. Also, you are now part of a death game. You will kill who I tell you to kill. Do you understand" Shadow answered, turning his head to look at the woman.

"I will never follow your orders" Elsa shouted, not willing to believe what this creature was saying was true.

"Queen Elsa; I am sorry but that snake that bit you earlier will make you think otherwise. It injected you with a piece of my aura which makes you technically a part of me. So I can just say you to put this creature out of their misery and you would do it. I will give it another minute or two before you will go blank and just follow my orders. Do you understand that" Shadow laughed as he saw the worry in Elsa's eyes. "Oh how much I love my woman to be worried."

"Keep away from me" Elsa threw a small book at the creature.

To her horror, Shadow caught the book with lighting fast reflexes. He looked at the book before grinning.

"The Snow Queen. Interesting. Is this your life story" Shadow mocked.

"No. Completely different story. Cu... Agh" Elsa cried before following to the floor with a fit.

Shadow smiled as he saw the woman on the ground. He thought of all the things he would make her do for him. Soon Elsa stopped having the fit and raised to her feet slowly. Shadow stared into her eyes to see them turn pitch black. He removed a stray hair as he smiled at his work.

"Take me to the throne room" he ordered, smiling as she led him to the large room.

The two of them walked to the throne room as several eyes watched in horror as Elsa did exactly as told by Shadow. None of the on lookers dared attack the two in fear of Shadow's power. As the two reached the throne room, Shadow laughed at the size of the room.

"Oh I could get use to this. Queen Elsa, why don't you make me your husband so we shall be king and queen. Together" Shadow ordered, laughing as Elsa nodded with a blank expression.

One on looker looked at Shadow with disgust as he walked silently to the woman with a perverted grin.

"Elsa, kiss me" Shadow ordered.

The on looker prepared to jump through the window and try to take Shadow's life as he saw the woman do as she was told and kissed the monster. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see another woman behind him.

"Hello Kica. Disgusting isn't it" the on looker whispered.

"I know Tech but we can't stop this. We need to team up with your pal Ticf and his group. They got a lot of magic users and some of the biggest strength fighters we can get. Now let's go before Shadow realises we're here" the woman requested.

"Okay. We have to be quiet thou" the on looker replied before silently gliding to the ground.

The woman followed but not before seeing Shadow grin in her direction.

"Elsa; it looks like we had an audience. Be a dear and follow them. Kill them when you get a chance. When you return, I will tend to any wounds of your's personally" Shadow smile sadistically.

"Yes. Shadow" Elsa replied before blasting a hole into the wall.

"Don't kill the girl. I want to have all the girls alive until the end" Shadow ordered before Elsa left.

The queen nodded before walking out. Shadow sat back onto the throne as an evil grin curved into formation.

"It is good to be a king" he laughed before using the spell he used before again. This time he summoned twelve, ten metre long snakes. "You twelve will be up on the ceiling. Come down when ordered."

The snakes slithered up the walls and hung to the ceiling. The creature that was Shadow stared into the space in front of him as he grinned.

"This will be fun" he laughed sadistically.

**A/N, short chapter I know. Important to the story, yes. Anyway, goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N, this chapter will centre around 'Dark' Elsa. To this part of story.**

Chapter 5: A New Frozen Heart

Elsa walked slowly behind the two on lookers with a cold, blank stare. She formed a small spiked ball of ice in her left hand as she prepared to attack. The male on looker turned to speak to the female on looker.

"Kica, I fear we might be followed. I can sense it so be on guard" he spoke softly to allie.

"I thought Shadow might have sent one of his snakes after us" the woman replied.

"This isn't no dark magic snake Kica. I think he sent that woman" the man whispered, this was just only audible to Elsa.

"Tech please tell me you joking, right" the woman pleaded.

"I joke not" the man spoke calmly and quietly. "And if it isn't her then we're fucked."

"I do have wonder, why does Shadow want that girl" the woman asked her friend.

"Then you can him yourself" Elsa laughed as she attacked from the shadows of the forest.

She took the woman, Kica, by surprise but the man, Tech, fired a black lighting bolt from his hand to intercept the attack on his friend. Elsa looked at her fellow magic user with fury in her eyes. She intended to take the woman prisoner for Shadow but now she had to finish off the man beforehand. She formed several spiked ice-balls and fired them at Tech. Tech quickly formed a black wall of energy and blocked the attack.

"Why does Shadow always want the hot chicks to do his dirty work" Tech mattered as he dissolved his defence.

"What did you say" Elsa's eyes returned to their normal way for a brief second as Tech said this. They returned to the black lifeless ones as she spoke again. "Shut up and die."

"What the fuck just happened" Kica questioned as she heard what Elsa said and saw her eyes change. "Tech, she is still in there. Subconsciously she is still in there."

"Then Shadow doesn't have full control. We need to tell the other fighters that there is a way to get out of his control" Tech replied just before Elsa used a blizzard of snow to send him flying.

"Tech" Kica screamed as she saw her allie fly into the sky.

"Looks like it is just me and you. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way doesn't involve you getting beaten and you come to Shadow. The hard way is the opposite but with the same end result. Make your pick" Elsa laughed as she saw the terror in the woman's eyes.

"Tell me. Do you know what it feels like to lose love ones? Tell me, you bitch" Kica asked, hoping this would distract her attacker.

"You aren't doing this to me" Elsa barked as she prepared to attack the woman at her feet.

"Just tell me and I will take the easy way" Kica requested.

"Yes I do know what it is like to lose a love one. I lost both my parents. Nearly lost my sister twice. I lost her but I got her back. I had lost more than you think" Elsa was starting to have feelings re-enter her heart.

"Then why kill the man I loved" Kica asked, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry" Elsa stopped the feelings from re-entering her heart as she mocked the woman. "And no, he is not dead. I simply blasted him with another snow to send him flying away from here."

"I saw what you were like before that snake but you" Kica stated with a cold tone. "You were humane but now you do the one thing no-one wants to do. Be Shadow's puppet."

"Harsh words for someone who is about to become the very same as Elsa here" came Shadow's voice as the monster quietly stepped out of the shadows.

"You are the biggest monster you know. Forcing us to fight to the death. It is the worst fate we can get. How would you like it if you were forced to fight people you have grown to. People you have ever trusted. Tell me, would you like it" Kica asked the pure shadow creature.

"I would love it because my blood lust is more important to me then relationships" Shadow laughed.

"Then fuck you cunt. Kill me now. I can't handle this and I do not want to be alive when Tech dies" Kica screamed at Shadow.

"If only that was the plan" he laughed. "Ego nunc habere imperium."

"No" Kica screamed before a painful surge hit her mind.

Kica fell to the ground clutching her head in all kinds of places as she tried resisting Shadow's control over her. Wave after wave hit the core of her mind as Shadow tried controlling her. She saw images of the good times of her life flash in her eyes. She screamed even more powerful wave of pain hit her mind. This time she could feel something trying to move to the source of the resistance. Waves of pain were entering her mind as she kept resisting the control over her. Shadow started to smile as he found what was stopping him from gaining control. It was the very memory of Tech treating her like he would treat a loved one.

"So this is stopping me from controlling you. How fucking sad" Shadow sadistically laughed as he reached out to touch the memory in Kica's head.

As he touched the memory, it went black. He smiled as he finally gain control of this woman. Kica felt one last wave of pain but this time through her whole body as Shadow left her mind and laughed as he watched her eyes go black as the night.

"Now pet. Come with me to the castle. Elsa here will search for Ticf's group and Tech and any other fighters alive. I have plans for you" Shadow laughed as he led the woman back to the castle.

Elsa turned to the direction she sent Tech flying. She smiled before running to the North Mountain. She was sure to find Ticf up there. If she paid attention to her left a few hundred metres, she would have seen the landing zone of Tech.

**A/N, 'Dark' Elsa is very sadistic don't you think. Not as sadistic as Shadow but still sadistic. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N, now we are back at the group.**

Chapter 6: A Dangerous Decision

"Ticf, slow down. The kids can't go much further" Anna called to the demon that walked about ten metres ahead of everyone.

"Anna, we need to stop Shadow. Do you think stopping will do us much good when he rains down on us? If you want your sister back, then we have to keep moving until we reach the castle" Ticf called back as wind whipped snow into his eyes.

"I hate to say this Ticf, but, the girl is right. Unlike you, the rest of us can't go as long as you without a break" Wrath agreed with Anna as he slumped down next to a tree trunk, tired of all the walking.

"Ticf, be reasonable. If you push any of us further, we will possibly die from exhaustion. Plus, we have kids here" Fiona calmly spoke to her dear friend.

"Say that when Shadow uses one of his spells" Ticf snapped, stopping to face the group.

He didn't react the way you would expect at the sight of all your friends and family exhausted, weak, tired and not baring well with lack of protection from the cold. Lilly looked like she was going to drop dead. Haley was not much better. Firl was holding his cloak close to his body. Kristoff, Sven and Taylor huddled close to the fireball in Anna's hand. Anna was on the verge of tears as she felt the cold on her flesh, not even her fire magic was enough to warm her. The sins, minus Greed, and Death Storm were using fire spells to try to create a fireball like Anna's. Ellen, Fiona, Queen Georgia and Cleo huddled together. Marshmallow was sheltering Olaf and T'paki behind him. Snipes, Mojic, Slick and Gaa carried torches but held them close to keep warm.

"Ticf. Ticf. There you are" a voice called before anyone could speak.

Ticf turned to see a figure of a man running to him. The man wore a black cloak with green patterning on it that made it look like a computer chip, according to Ellen, black light weight armour under his cloak and black metallic boots. His hair was short and had the same pattern on his cloak shaved into it.

"What the fuck? Is that you Tech" Ticf asked the man as he stopped to catch his breath in front of the demon.

"Yeah, it's me. Anyway, we got a problem. You know Shadow's mind control spells" Ticf nodded at this question. "Well, he used it on Kica and that Elsa chick. He has ordered Elsa to attack and kill you except for the girls. He wants the girls to become his puppets" Tech was starting to sound more and more worried. "If you are planning on killing Shadow yourself, we'll I am sorry but he ain't taking any chances. His got his guard snakes in that castle. He has Kica in his control. And his aura. It is crazy. He has every aura except fire. He is seriously powerful now. I don't think you can stand a chance by yourself."

"That is why we are getting everyone alive still to take him on together" Ticf placed his hand on the creature in front of him.

"Well that is where we also have a problem. You see. Other than Shadow and the mind controlled people, there is only two groups left. This one and O'thu's group. You won't be able to convince them to help you" Tech bit into his bottom lip as he saw the carnage that group had done.

"We have to try" Ticf spoke in a stern tone as he remembered the last time he was with O'thu.

"Then try Ticf" a voice cried from behind the group.

They all turned to see a large stocky creature with a four arms, each holding what a human would call a two handed sword, and an exposed torso. The creature wore heavy armour over their legs and had a gauntlet on each hand. Over its shoulders were spiked shoulder armour plates. It's hair was grey and was cut short. On each section of its exposed skin was scars from all kinds of things. On the knee caps of the armour was metal, skull knee guards. Firl recognised this guy from several realities. Ticf knew exactly who it was. Behind the creature were at least thirty or so other creatures. Each different from another.

"Hello O'thu" Ticf spoke coldly at the four armed creature.

"The same to you; Ticf" the creature spat.

"I see your planning on using about twenty five percent of your group to take on Shadow" Ticf remarked as his own group ran away from O'thu.

"So what? You are trying to convince your enemy to distract Shadow's guards while you use your magic to kill Shadow yourself before killing the rest of the others" O'thu laughed as he made the jumped conclusion exist his mind.

"Jumping to conclusions" Ticf raised an eye-brow.

"No. No, I'm not" O'thu didn't want to sound like an idiot in front of his own group.

"I think you were" Ticf smiled at the giant creature.

"Even so. No-one controls my group unless they beat the current leader. So you can't control my group without beating me in a one on one match. To the death that is" O'thu laughed.

"Deal" Ticf agreed to the unintentional bet.

This shocked his group and O'thu and his group.

"Excuse me" O'thu asked, not sure with what Ticf just said deal to.

"You said no-one can control your group without beating the current leader. The way you said it made it a bet. Unintentionally or intentionally, we are going to fight" Ticf explained.

"Fine by me" O'thu grinned before he gestured to his group to form a circle.

Following O'thu's command, both his group and Ticf's formed a circle. Ticf readied his weapon as O'thu raised all four swords. They stared each other down before charging at each other. As Ticf blocked one attack, O'thu swung the other three swords at once. Ticf used his magic to send a fireball to explode in the creature's face. Blinded, O'thu stepped backwards before tripping on his own feet. Ticf Placed a sword to O'thu's throat before speaking.

"I am not like you. I will not kill you" he spoke with a strong tone.

"That was quicker then expected" Snipes laughed as he clapped for Ticf's humane side coming out.

Everyone was clapping when an icy blast from behind Gaa took them by surprise. Seconds later, Elsa stood in the centre of the circle with her head bowed down. Ticf took one look at Elsa's aura before he realised something was wrong. Anna however was happy to see her sister.

"Elsa. How are you even here? How did you escape from Shadow" Anna ran to her sister.

"Anna, get away from her" Ticf ordered.

"What? Why" Anna questioned Ticf's order as she slowed to a halt.

"Her aura isn't correct. Her aura isn't the light blue it should be. Her aura has changed to a black aura. She isn't in control of her mind anymore" Ticf cried.

"Elsa. Is this true" Anna asked her sister.

"You better listen to him bitch. He is correct" Elsa laughed sadistically before using an ice blast to send Anna flying into Marshmallow.

"Elsa what is wrong with you? That was your own sister" Taylor cried to the queen.

"Didn't you listen darling? Ticf just said it, I ain't in control. My aura isn't what it should be. Unless you want to be like bitch tits over there, I suggest you step back" Elsa ordered, turning to Taylor, revealing her full black eyes.

"Oh god" Taylor whispered as he stepped back.

"I challenge you Ticf to a magical duel. Best magic wielder controls the fate of all these people" Elsa had a sadistic grin on her face as she spun in a circle, gesturing to the on lookers.

"Ticf don't. Elsa is still in there. Don't hurt her" Anna protested.

"Don't you dare Ticf. Don't you dare hurt her" Taylor shouted to the demon.

"I know you need to Ticf but don't do it" Lucifer tried his hand at stopping Ticf.

"Listen to us Ticf. None of us want you to do this" Death Storm cried.

"I accept Elsa. I accept your duel" Ticf went against his friends and accepted the fight. "If it means I can knock the true you back in control then I have to try."

"No" Anna repeated as she saw Ticf prepare for battle.

"Good. Fire vs Ice. This should be fun" Elsa laughed as she prepared to attack.

Elsa was the first to strike as she had a beam of ice and snow fly in Ticf's direction. The demon countered by doing the exact same thing but with fire. Elsa was quickly hit by Ticf's attack. She used her magic to have spikes of ice rise around Ticf and collapse onto the devil. Ticf quickly melted the ice before it touched him but was caught by surprise when Elsa landed a flying kick to his chest. He used a low amount of his magic to send a blast of hot air at Elsa. This attack caused the queen to go flying out of the circle. Ticf, Anna, Lilly and Taylor all started to run in the direction of Elsa's flight path to find her just standing up on a ledge over a valley in the mountains. Ticf carefully made his way to Elsa as she regained her balance. He saw her aura was the same black colour but her eyes returned to the original colour.

"Are you in there Elsa" he asked.

"What happened? Where am I? Ticf; Anna; Taylor; Lilly; what is going on" Elsa questioned to why she was here.

"Good, your back to normal" Taylor sighed.

"Elsa. Do you remember anything that happened to you" Anna asked, worried that she did.

"No. Last thing I remember was having a fit on my bedroom floor as a dark shadow watched over me" Elsa recalled.

"Your okay now right mummy" Lilly asked her mother.

"I think so" Elsa answered.

"Not with your aura. It is still black. Shadow could gain control over you at any moment" Ticf added. "We need to be careful around you. We need to keep you restrained when Shadow has control. When he doesn't, we allow you to move freely."

"Okay. Just tell me. Who is Sha... Agh" Elsa was cut short as she felt something moving in her mind.

She sent a magical blast into the air that curved and headed straight down to the part of the ledge that connected it to the cliff. Without much thinking, Taylor and Anna ran to comfort Elsa. As the blast hit the ledge, Elsa, Taylor, Anna and Ticf fell down the valley, leaving a frightened Lilly at the cliff.

**A/N, and that's done. Next chapter will focus on multiple character locations. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N, I am sorry for not doing yesterday's update, dear readers. I got home after twelve last night and I was far too tired to write this chapter. Now to the story.**

Chapter 7: The Cruel World

Ticf, Anna, Taylor and Elsa fell from the ledge, leaving a terrified Lilly to watch them fall to their deaths. Ticf was getting too much wind to form any flames under him to slow his decent. Anna was having trouble doing the same. Elsa was out cold as Taylor held her body close to him as they fell. Ticf and Anna both redirected their power to use the heat of any flames formed rise and slow Taylor and Elsa's fall. This was the last thing they remembered as they hit the snow covered ground with a heavy thud.

_~Lilly~_

Lilly felt tears roll down her cheeks as she watched her mother and aunt fall to their deaths from the cliff edge. She saw a few flames form under her mother and Taylor but they quickly disappeared. By now there was a heavy down fall of snow. Lilly was too given in to her emotions that she didn't hear three sets of feet shuffle to her location. She looked up as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Lilly. What happened here" a soft, gentle voice asked the young princess.

"Shadow made my mother kill them" Lilly cried into the chest of the speaker.

"No. No. Lilly please tell me that is not true" another voice spoke with worry.

"Shadow has taken it too far now. Lilly; Fiona; Haley; we are going to avenge these four. We are going to take the fight directly to Shadow himself" a third voice demanded.

"Let's go sweety" the first speaker placed their hand on Lilly's shoulder and guided the princess away from this place.

Lilly looked up to see Fiona looking worrying at her. She saw a crying Haley being guided by Firl. They headed back to the group as they mourned the death of the four strongest leaders.

_~Shadow~_

Shadow laughed as he had his 'servants' doing everything he had asked. All except a collection of girls were under his control. He saw Kica wearing the outfit he had ordered her to wear. She was forced to wear black lingerie that he found in one of the guest bedrooms.

"Fall over in front of me, Kica. Facing away from me" he whispered.

Like he had said, Kica fell over in front of him as she turned to head out the door. Being the perverted asshole he was, Shadow stared at the woman's ass as she pushed herself off the ground.

"Good girl" Shadow smiled as Kica walked out of the room.

_~Ticf~_

Ticf stood up as he came to after the fall. The demon looked around to see Anna laying on the ground with here eyes blinking up at the sky. He saw Taylor and Elsa still clinging to each other. He could tell that they were all alive but only barely. He stood up and looked around to see where they were. He noticed that they were on the edge of the forest. He knew that the trolls lived near this area since he had been here a few times already. He turned to see Anna fall over after getting to her feet. He ran to his friend's side to see a small cut in her leg that was deep enough to see a snapped bone.

"Anna. Don't stand. You have broken your leg" Ticf carried her over to a rock for her to lean on.

"Nar shit. I could feel the bone snap when I stood" Anna laughed sarcastically.

"Just stay here and I will make sure Elsa and Taylor are okay" Ticf spoke calmly as he ran to the prince's and queen's side.

He reached the two to find Taylor shuffling as to sit up. The prince looked around to see Elsa unconscious next him and Ticf grinning at the prince.

"Did I miss something" Taylor asked the devil.

"Other then surviving a two hundred foot drop. You didn't miss anything. I was seeing if either one of you was okay. I am happy to see your both still alive and even more happy to see one of you awake. I know where we can go to be safe and hopefully be able to get Elsa back in control of herself" Ticf lended his hand to Taylor as to help him up.

"Can you help carry Elsa out of here" Taylor asked.

"Kinda hard when I have to help Anna. She has broken her leg from the fall" Ticf answered. "Sorry but you have to carry Elsa yourself. I will help you prepare to carry her okay."

"Understandable. Thanks for the offer but I can carry her bridle style" Taylor answered.

Taylor carefully lifted Elsa off the ground and started to carry her bridle style as he followed Ticf to Anna. Ticf knelt so Anna could place her arm over Ticf's shoulder, around the back of his neck and grabbing hold of the left shoulder. The three conscious people walked in the direction of the trolls as they also worried about Shadow.

_~Lilly~_

The group of fighters all sharpened their weapons, double checked their armour and prepared for the attack on Shadow. Snipes was practicing his marksmanship at small targets in a few trees. Cleo, T'paki, Firl, Syo, the sins, Death Storm, Slick, Gaa, Mojic and several other victims of Shadow's game trained in hand to hand combat, swordsmanship and any magical abilities they processed. Fiona practiced by herself as she went through hundreds of sword skills she had learned. Lilly practiced her extreme ice magic in an open area. Haley, Georgia and Olaf sat to the side seeing as they were not the fighting type of entities. Marshmallow, O'thu and several of O'thu's men and women practiced heavy duty hand to hand combat. The rest of O'thu's group practiced with weapons of all kinds.

"Shadow better be prepared for us if he wants to stand a chance" Georgia laughed as she watched the entities she was once terrified of train.

"Don't get too cocky. Shadow isn't exactly the best when it comes to getting surprised. He will see us coming before we take a single step in Arendelle" Michael startled the once snobby queen as he and Tech walked up to the girls and creepy talking snowman.

"Hey Michael. Hey Tech" Haley weakly smiled.

"The only way we can surprise Shadow is if he sees most of us attacking from this realm while the others attack from his home Realm" Tech sighed as he sat down.

"How do we get to his home Realm" Georgia asked.

"We can't. He originated in the area between all Realms. A dark space of nothing but him and any slaves he has collected over the years. Only he can access it" Michael solemnly stated as he remembered the dreadful place.

"This is fucked even for Death Storm levels" Haley spat.

"Language" Georgia was shocked to hear this type of language for a young princess.

"She is right. Death Storm level is on of the very top of how evil you can get scale. Shadow's level is far beyond that. We would need to times Death Storm's level by infinity to reach Shadow's half way point. So yeah, we are fucked" Michael agreed with Haley.

"Anyway, we still need to solve our little problem of defeating Shadow. He will use everyone under his control to fight for him" Tech continued the conversation.

"Someone can challenge him to a one on one duel. He has joined his little death game. This challenge will be to the death. We just need to get someone who can beat him. We can't go with Marshmallow or Olaf since neither one can die. He will force us to use someone whom is mortal to weapons" Michael suggested.

This was the last thing spoken before they all saw the group starting to leave. They joined them and walked with their weapons by their sides.

_~Shadow~_

"I sense a large group desending from the mountains. I also feel... Fuck. Their alive. What the fuck is going on" Shadow thought aloud.

The girls under his control looked at him with curiosity. For once they weren't sure with what he wanted them to do.

"Girls. To the back wall. I want to deal with these intruders myself. Shadow Snakes; stand on guard at the front doors" Shadow ordered as he sat back into the throne.

_~Ticf~_

Ticf sat Anna down on a rock ledge as they and Taylor and Elsa reached the troll home. Taylor laid Elsa next to Anna as he looked around, puzzled as to why Ticf had brought them here.

"Stone trolls. This is King Ticf of Hell. I wish to have an audience with your leader of your social group" Ticf announced with a loud, demanding voice.

Taylor was surprised to see a fair few stones and boulders roll to surround Ticf. Anna smiled as they popped into their true forms. One fairly large stone rolled to the space in front of Ticf. It popped out to reveal an old looking troll with a cape like attachment to its back. The troll leader took one look at Ticf before forming a small smile on his old, rocky face.

"Good to see you again, Ticf. How long has it been? Two hundred years or something" the troll laughed a merry laugh.

"Good to see you again old friend. You are correct with the time but that isn't why I am here. I believe you know Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Well we have problems that I know you could help solve. Will you do this" Ticf asked the old troll.

"What kind of problem" the troll asked, not sure what the problem could be.

"Elsa is under the control of Shadow and we need to get her back in control of herself. We were hoping that you would have another solution other then kill Shadow" Ticf answered.

"There is no other way. If there is, no-one has found it yet" the troll replied, not hiding any kind of sadness. "And any other problems."

"Anna has fucked up her leg. I was hoping you would look after her while I challenge Shadow" Ticf asked.

"She is family now. I guess we should look after her but you need to survive this" the troll accepted Ticf's request.

"What about me" Taylor asked, not sure what Ticf had in plan for him.

"I was hoping you would stay here with Anna and look after Elsa. If you want to come, prepare to watch out for shadow snakes" Ticf honestly answered.

"I think I should watch over Elsa. You go and take on that bastard.

_~Lilly~_

Lilly walked slowly into the city of Arendelle with a small army of different creatures as they headed for the castle. She saw the destruction Shadow had caused while the rest fought and died. She stopped for a few seconds, looking around to see what is going on around them. When she was sure they were all safe, she drew her sword, a small katana given to her by Tech, and pointed it towards the castle before she faced the small army at her disposal.

"That is where the coward known as Shadow is hiding. Let's go in there and kill the fucking bastard. We kill him and his snakes, nothing else. Now charge" she shouted before she, herself, charged at the castle.

Behind her, the small army of miss match creatures followed. They all drew their weapons from their sheaths. As they charged, several of Shadow's shadow snakes spied them started to dart at the advancing army. Lilly swung her sword to the left as one snake tried to bite her. This counter attack killed the snake but injured Lilly's left shoulder. Tech drew a small axe from the back of his cloak and drove it into the head of another snake. As he flipped into the air, Tech drew a large mace from the back of his cloak. He positioned the mace so that he could use it as an anchor on the snake's tail. As he came back down, the mace went straight through the snake's tail and got lodge into the ground. Fiona joined Tech in the killing of this shadow snake. The snake burst into shadows as it died. O'thu drove all four of his swords into the third shadow snake's forehead. Several of O'thu's men and women killed the rest of the snakes. Cleo did a head count and only counted forty-six living. This meant they lost six men and/or women.

_~Shadow~_

Shadow watched the door quietly as he waited for someone to challenge him to a fight. He turned to see all his slave girls standing around, waiting for his next order. He looked back at the door as he thought.

"I hope we can have fun before the shing ding even begins" the monster thought aloud.

**A/N, here is the chapter I didn't have time for yesterday. Today will have two chapters uploaded for you guys. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N, as promised, here is the second chapter for today.**

Chapter 8: The Deadly Duel

Lilly, Lilly's group, Tech and O'thu's army walked with weapons in hand and the wanting of Shadow's defeat. They reached the bridge that connected the Arendelle castle with the city of Arendelle and spied several shadow monsters on the other side. Lilly swung her sword up into the sky.

"Attack" she screamed before she ran at Shadow's guards.

She was followed by the small army she took command of after Ticf's, Anna's, Elsa's and Taylor's death. Death Storm blasted several lighting bolts from his hands, hitting each of their marks. Wrath charged with blazing speed, sending several shadow monsters flying. Lust used his hand to hand combat skills to kill each of the shadow monsters. Greed used small hooks attached to chains to drag fairly large shadow monsters to the ground before Lucifer drove his sword into their heads. Pride and Envy used their strength to rip the limbs and heads of monsters that dare to attack them. Sloth and Gluttony both proved to be more energetic then they looked and each brought the guards down with several speedy hits. Tech used a large array of weapons to take down many monsters. Kristoff used his brute strength to take one monster at a time. O'thu used his four armed, sword wielding fighting style to great use as he swung this way and that to turn the shadow monsters into nothing. T'paki used his speed to his advantage by running around larger monsters' feet and slicing their ankles. Firl used his reality warping ability to cause small tears in reality so he could take weapons from different versions of what was going on now. Haley used whatever weapon she was given by Firl and turned several shadow monster into shattered shadows. Ellen used all of her magical abilities to send some monsters in the air and freeze some. Following Ellen's example, Lilly used her ice powers and the sword she was given to great use. Slick, Gaa and Marshmallow used each others strengths and lowered all weaknesses to work as a three creature army, shattering any shadow monsters that dared attack them. Snipes used his father's weapon well to pick off the most dangerous shadow creatures. Mojic used her pet and her own magic to shatter the shadow creatures. Michael used his swordsmen skills to great use as he hacked and slashed at any shadow monster in his way. Olaf, Sven and Georgia didn't do anything during this fight, seeing how they didn't know how to fight. They got a surprise when an unusual monster picked all the fighters of the ground and a sadistic laugh come from its mouth.

"Well. This is a big surprise. Your all working together to defeat me. How perfect" the voice of the monster laughed.

"Put us down and speak to us in person Shadow" O'thu barked.

"Good suggestion O'thu. Why not. Come to the throne room and we can speak" the voice laughed.

The creature placed everyone but O'thu down. O'thu looked down to see the creature start to shatter and he was still at the monster's hand. As the monster shattered into shadows fully, O'thu fell to his death. He didn't bother saving himself as he fell. The people below watched in horror as they saw the strongest of them fall to the ground. O'thu managed to give his allies a thumbs up before he hit the ground with enough force to leave a twelve-foot crater in the ground. Everyone walked to crater to see O'thu turn into a black sludge as he died. Michael closed his eyes as he saw the once powerful warrior turn to what his Realm becomes after death. Haley cried into Firl's shoulder as she saw the smile on O'thu's face turn into the sludge. Lilly turned and marched to the throne room. She was soon followed by the army. They wanted Shadow dead even more now. Lilly sliced the shadow snake guards that Shadow placed in front of the throne room doors. She walked in to see Shadow sitting in her mother's throne. She saw many women standing at the back wall as Shadow stood up. She looked up to see one large shadow snake hanging on the ceiling.

"I see you have gotten pass my pets. Sorry about O'thu. I just hated that cunt. Anyway, I see you have noticed my favourite pet. Jury, come say hello" Shadow laughed as he saw Lilly's face turn from furious to shocked to the snakes name.

The shadow snake slithered down the wall. Showing it was at the least, twenty metres long. The snake hissed at Lilly as Shadow walked to pat the shadow snake's head.

"You monster" Lilly spat.

"Strange. What I remember of you, you were the scared little girl. What happened? Now you seem to be a hardened warrior. What happened indeed" Shadow mocked, he knew Lilly had changed and he was using this to his advantage.

"I bet you wouldn't be saying that when your head is stuck on a pike" Lilly growled.

"We will see. Jury, attack" Shadow laughed as he walked back to the throne.

Jury slithered around the room before striking at Lilly. Lilly quickly jumped to the right which proved pointless when Jury flicked her with its tail. Lilly attacked the shadow snake to find it to dodge her attack and try to bite her arm. She dodge this but suffered from the snakes wild head swinging as she was flung into the wall. She pushed herself from the wall to see the snake preparing to strike. She tried to take a step to the left but fell as she realised her foot was trapped under something. She closed her eyes as she waited for the snake to kill her. This didn't happen when she heard loud gasps. She turned to see Wrath receiving the killing blow from the snake and not her.

"Sorry princess but someone good deserves to kill Shadow" he grinned as Lilly felt tears form in her eyes.

Lilly quickly removed the rumble that had trapped her and escaped the area. Wrath gave one last grin before he burst into the red-black mist that demons turn into after death. The snake rammed its head into the wall as Wrath disappeared. Lilly drove her sword into the snake's side. The snake violently jerked at the sudden pain. It had a murderous look in its eyes as it saw the source of its pain.

"Sorry you fuck but you need to die" Lilly screamed as she dragged the sword through the snake's body.

Jury used this as an advantage as it grabbed Lilly with its tail. The snake threw Lilly to the opposite side of the room. It then repositioned itself so that it could get the sword to be in line of Lilly. Using the magical abilities of self-healing that Shadow had given him, Jury heal itself so that the sword was sent flying at Lilly's head. Without warning, Sloth and Gluttony stood in the sword's path. They knew it would kill them but they needed to follow Wrath's example and protect Lilly. Lilly saw these two sacrifice themselves for her. She removed the sword from Sloth's body as she charged at Jury. Behind her the two sins did the same as Wrath and turned to a red-black mist. Lilly sliced the snake's tail off as Jury tried to climb up the wall. Once again Jury used this to his advantage and dropped in fake pain on top of Lilly. Once again this plan was stopped by a sin. This time it was Envy. He pushed the snake to the side as he smiled at Lilly smiling at him before running to a safer area. He turned to see the snake strike him.

"Just admit it. You need the help of your friends to beat Jury" Shadow laughed as he watched the sins sacrifice themselves for Lilly.

"You may be correct but they have the choice. They help me at their own accord" Lilly laughed back as she froze a piece of Jury's body.

"So your happy for your friends to die for your own selfish accord" Shadow mocked.

"They took the risk. And I'm not happy about it. Now shut up and watch your pet die" Lilly grinned as she formed a large block of ice above the shadow snake.

The snake dodged Lilly's attack but suffered from ice shrapnel. Lilly was about to swing her sword down at the snake's neck. Jury zipped pass her and bit her right arm. Lilly fell to the ground as she felt the venom enter her system. Unlike anyone else bitten by one of Shadow's shadow snakes, she resisted the control from the venom. She was still on the ground when Greed, Lust, Pride, Death Storm and Lucifer ran to her aid. Death Storm held off Jury while Lucifer and the others helped Lilly to her feet.

"You okay Lilly" Greed asked, worried she wasn't.

"I just got fucking bitten by one of Shadow's snakes, what do you think" she spat in response.

"How are you still in control" Shadow cried as he tried ordering her to kill her friends.

"Simple, it would take a lot more to have control over me" Lilly shouted at the monster.

Jury wrapped its body around Death Storm and snapped his bones as the snake constricted the demon. Death Storm laughed as he turned to the mist.

"Lust; Lucifer; get the venom out of her system. Me and Greed will hold off Jury" Pride quickly ordered before delivering an upper cut to Jury's lower jaw.

The two brothers moved Lilly to a corner while the other brothers held Jury down. Greed used the chained hooks to pull Jury towards Prides attack. Pride used his poisoned blade to deliver a damaging blow to Jury's jaw. The snake reacted by biting down on Pride's waist. Greed pulled the snake towards himself as he watched Pride sacrifice himself for Lilly. Before he was attacked by the snake, Lust pushed him out-of-the-way. The sacrifice was unexpected until Greed saw why. Lilly held her katana in her left hand and a smoke screen bomb in the other. She threw the bomb at Jury's eyes. As the smoke bomb detonated, she, Lucifer and Greed charged the snake. As the snake felt blow after painful blow, it decided it couldn't do anything else. It allowed the three to kill it. As the snake shattered, everyone turned their attention to Shadow. The monster grinned.

"I think a three on one should be fine after that display of teamwork. Me vs you three" Shadow sadistically laughed as he spoke.

"Deal" Lilly, Lucifer and Greed shouted in unison.

Shadow laughed as he jumped from the throne landing behind the three. They turned to see Shadow smiled.

"Let the duel begin" Shadow laughed.

The three charged at once at Shadow. Without warning, Shadow jumped into the air and landed behind Lucifer. He drove his hand into the demon's back and had spikes shoot out off Lucifer's body. With Lucifer killed, Greed and Lilly had little to no chance of surviving. Shadow did the same thing again before the other two had time to react. He landed behind Greed and turned his own arm into a sword. With one fatal swipe, he cut Greed in half. Lilly waited for Shadow's next move. Forming a small ball of ice in her hand, Lilly watched Shadow do the exact same thing for a third time. As Shadow landed behind her, she sent the ice ball into his gut. Shocked, Shadow didn't react from Lilly's attack on him. Lilly swung her sword dangerously at Shadow's chest. Cutting it, Lilly believed that she had stunned Shadow. Before she saw it, Shadow punch her chest with such force that she was sent flying. Laughing, Shadow walked to Lilly carrying her sword he prepared to kill Lilly. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"I challenge you to a one on one duel, Shadow" the voice cried.

**A/N, there you guys go. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N, I have accepted a challenge by my twin brother to listen to the supposedly suicide causing theme of Lavender Town from the first four Pokémon games (yes there were four colours not two. They were Red, Blue, Green and Yellow) and I am listening to it right now and holy shit it is creepy. What's worst is the fact I am listening to the original version. The one with the missing frequencies, not missing in this version but missing in the international versions. Save me. To the story.**

Chapter 9: The Final Duel

Shadow looked to see whom had challenged him. He scanned the room to see the small army had made a small walk way for someone to walk through. His eyes widened to see Ticf walking in with sword drawn.

"Didn't you hear me Shadow. I challenge you to a one on one duel. Let her live and I shall fight fairly on you. You can fight as fairly as you want" Ticf roared as he stepped into the clearing.

"I accept. Get out of here you little slut" Shadow spat as he kicked Lilly's side.

Lilly crawled away as Shadow prepared to fight the devil. The two non-humans circled around each other as they waited for the other to attack. Shadow laughed as he created a portal that was as black as night without stars. Without warning, the psychotic maniac formed a rope of shadows and pulled Ticf to the portal. As Ticf reached Shadow, he was kicked into the portal. He was followed by Shadow himself.

"Welcome to my home" Shadow laughed as he spun in circles in the Realm. "Let's make this fight interesting. I shall open portals to different locations on Earth in different time periods. They can all watch the one hope they had be killed at the hands of Shadow."

Ticf looked up to see Shadow opening portals to different areas of time and different locations on the map. One was a bunch of terrified students and a teacher at some sort of school in the future, another was out in the desert where six people watched in shock at a portal opening up. The portal he had entered widened so those he was friends with could all see. Shadow opened up several more portals. Ticf looked at the psychopath.

"So now we have an audience. So why not begin the fight" Ticf grinned as Shadow turned to face him.

"With pleasure. Devil" he laughed as he formed several spiked balls of pure shadows.

Ticf dodged these attacks and fired a small fireball at the monster. The fireball hit Shadow in the chest as he dived to dodge Ticf's attack. Ticf ran at Shadow with his sword ready to stab the monster. With a laugh, Shadow grabbed the sword before throwing it out of the Realm and into Ticf's present. They began to do a hand to hand combat fight. Shadow used his dark magic to his advantage in this fight by making it harder for Ticf to land a hit on his body without getting cut, stabbed or hurt in any other way. Without a single warning, Shadow picked Ticf of the ground and threw him into the school reality. Ticf hit a few desks before coming to a stop at the feet of the students.

"You guys might want to get out of here" Ticf groaned as he pushed himself of the ground. "You might get burnt or killed."

"Just what the fuck is going on" one of the female students cried.

"Long story short. I am the devil. He is a monster from an inaccessible Realm. Me and him are fighting. He wants the Realms to himself. I want the Realms to be independent. Now get the fuck out of here" Ticf responded before he fired a fireball at the monster.

"Nice shot Ticf. But you have to do better than that" Shadow laughed, not noticing the column behind him was falling.

Ticf grinned at the last second as Shadow was squashed by the column. Ticf's smile quickly faded as the column was lifted by Shadow. Shadow ran at Ticf and upper cutter him through the roof. Ticf flew well out of the building before landing on cement in a courtyard area. Students, teachers and people in work uniforms looked in shock as they saw him push himself off the ground.

"Sorry but non-human fight happening" Ticf apologised for the damage he caused before leaping to the right to dodge Shadow's attack.

One of the women in uniform started to speak into a device that Anna had seen when she went to the future.

"As you can see here, two very different men are fighting in what can only described as magical ways" the woman narrated the fight. "As you can see, a dark man is fighting what seems to be a black humanoid creature. We have no idea who they are or what they are doing but they seem to have some sort of score to settle with each other."

Ticf summoned a fireball and aimed for the ground in front of Shadow. As Shadow leaped back, Ticf summoned a wall of fire behind him. Shadow jumped forward as he felt the burning on his back.

"Good party trick devil. Now let's show the world that it was I, Shadow, whom defeated the one hope for the Realms, the devil himself, King Ticf of Hell" Shadow sadistically laughed as he summoned portals to show different timelines yet again.

"As you just heard. The humanoid creature has announced his own name and his opponent. Shadow as he has called himself, is trying to kill the man, as he called him, King Ticf of Hell. This proves that Christianity is the one true... Holy shit. What is that" the woman began calmly but jumped at the sight of Marshmallow and Ticf's allies coming into view of their portal. "It seems that the creature has summon some sort of portal. This is too much for anyone."

"Get use to it. I have to travel through all the Realms. Hell, Heaven, Limbo, Earth, Egyptian, Roman, Greek, you name it, there is a Realm for it. Now get out of here before Shadow gains control over you" Ticf screamed as he threw Shadow into a brick wall.

"Shut up Ticf. We still have a death fight to do" Shadow laughed as he lunged at the devil.

"As you see. According to the man, there are things known as Realms and he says there is one for everything. So this otherwise proves my earlier remark as false and that every religion is true" the woman recapped Ticf's word.

"Slut, shut the fuck up" Shadow barked.

"Don't you ever talk to anyone like that, you fuck" Ticf spat as he kicked Shadow off him.

"Hey Ticf. Our fight isn't over so fight me" Shadow demanded.

"Excuse me. Excuse me" the woman tried to get their attention while they fought.

"Not a good time Miss/slut" the two shouted as they started to chock each other.

"Just one more question for you two before both of you kill each other. How are you able to summon fire and he summon shadow like stuff" the woman asked.

"Magic" they screamed as Ticf kicked Shadow and sent him flying into a wall.

"Lilly, pass me my sword" Ticf shouted as he ripped a metal pole from the ground and repeatedly swung at Shadow.

Doing as she was told, Lilly found Ticf's sword and threw it to the devil.

"Be careful" Lily shouted as Ticf caught the sword.

"I will and thanks" Ticf laughed back.

"As you just saw, the girl who the man called Lilly has gone and thrown a sword to the man. This remarkable since all we have seen so far is the two use their magic and environment to their advantage" the woman narrated until she saw Shadow grab a dark-skinned, female student and turn his hand into a blade. "The creature has now got a hostage."

"Move one more step and she gets it Ticf" Shadow cried, slowly forming a sadistic smile.

"I fought we were going to duel Shadow. I didn't expect a hostage from this" Ticf lowered his sword as he was careful.

"Smart move. Now get on you knees. I am going to execute you" Shadow laughed.

"As you wish" Ticf started to kneel as he took each step of his plan.

"Good. News lady. Camera guy. You might want to film the death of the devil" Shadow smiled as he threw his hostage to the ground and walked slowly to Ticf.

"It seems the devil is giving up for the life of another. We are about to see the humanoid kill the one we have always believed to fear due for someone else's protection" the woman announced.

"Any last words Ticf" Shadow spat before preparing to execute Ticf.

"Yeah. Three Latin words, actually" Ticf smiled. "Globus ignis mea."

"What" Shadow looked puzzled as he didn't see the large fireball forming above his head.

"Look up you idiot" Ticf laughed as he brought the fireball down to Shadow.

Shadow screamed as he was hit by the flame. He fell to the ground unconscious as the bright light from the ball disappeared. Ticf stood up before he had several weapons pointed at him.

"U.N. defence unit. Stand down" one of the men holding the weapons demanded.

"Put the guns down and I will explain after I make sure this little fuck doesn't awaken" Ticf pointed to Shadow.

"What is that thing" the same person asked as his team lowered their weapons.

"He is Shadow, a creature born in the Realm between Realms. He is full of hate that he was born with. He was trying take over the Realms by holding a tournament that involves many creatures to die. He entered the one that was happening in hopes of getting strong enough to take on the gods. I was just merely protecting the Realms by fighting him. Seeing how I am against killing someone unless it is in self-defence, I can't kill him while he is unconscious" Ticf explained.

"Believe him. Ask anyone here or in those portal like things. He was trying to stop him. My camera man got the fight on film if you want to see" the woman defended the stranger.

"Who are you" the man asked Ticf.

"King Ticf of Hell. Otherwise known as the good Devil. My brother was King Lucifer of Hell but he was murdered a few years ago by my brother Lust. Lucifer died by sacrificing himself for a human queen. Shadow used this as an advantage to try to conquer Hell. The demons held him off but he wasn't killed. He didn't attack until the tournament so we couldn't find him and bring him to justice. Now if you don't mind, I gotta get back to my time and get him in a holding cell in a prison in one of the advance Realms" Ticf explained as he dragged Shadow's body to the portal.

"Let him go" the man ordered to his team. "I believe him for now."

Before Ticf could respond to the defence unit members remark, the girl who Ticf saved ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for saving me" she replied.

"You're welcome. Now you can say to your friends the devil sacrificed his own life to save you" Ticf smiled as he gently pushed the girl of him.

"I guess I can" the girl laughed. "By the way, my name is Jullie."

"Pleased to meet you. I am King Ticf" Ticf bowed before walking through the portal. "Goodbye."

Ticf turned to see all his friends giving him strange looks. He placed Shadow on the wall before he spoke to them.

"What" he asked.

"That was pretty noble of you. I now see why you are loved by so many in different Realms" Tech answered for the group.

"Thanks but we got the problem of Shadow" Ticf responded.

"Let me kill him" Lilly ordered.

"Be my guest. I won't do it due to my rule" Ticf replied as he walked away from the creature.

Lilly unsheathed her katana and prepared to kill the creature in front of her. She formed a guilty grin as she started to drive the sword into Shadow's chest. Before she knew it, she had killed Shadow but wasn't expecting to see Shadow use one last magical attack and slice through her right arm. Lilly's eyes widened as she saw the cut bleed from all sides of her arm, just above the elbow.

"Lilly. Are you okay" Cleo asked.

Lilly fell to the ground. She was in shock at both what she did and her arm. The whole group all noticed her arm still holding onto the handle of the sword. Fiona, Haley and Snipes ran to Lilly's side. Haley soothed her panicking cousin as Snipes and Fiona tended to her arm. Snipes and Fiona looked up at each other as they realised what Shadow did. Lilly's arm could not be reattached to her. Shadow has used a spell to stop any magical healing from occurring. Marshmallow and Olaf walked silently to Lilly's side, crying in their snowman way. Kristoff walked over to his niece with sadness in his eyes. He hugged the poor girl while he cried.

"What happened" a woman asked from the back.

"Kica. Your okay" Tech was on the verge of crying as he met the woman he loved in the centre of the room.

"What? Yeah I'm okay. Why would you ask" she asked the creature.

"Shadow had you and all those girls behind you under his control. He is dead now" Tech smiled as his eyes went watery.

"Who killed him" Kica asked.

"I did" Lilly answered, holding her arm.

"How old are you" Kica asked.

"Six and a half. I killed the bastard" Lilly answered.

"She is one bad ass little girl" Kica grinned.

"She has got more in her then any of us thought. Before all this, she was scared of her own shadow now she has killed the biggest threat to the Realms" Firl smiled at his girlfriend's cousin.

"I can't believe it. A little girl whom hasn't even developed into a young woman stood her own against some pretty scary things" Queen Georgia half smiled at the girl.

"I can see your all having your auras change back to normal. Even you Georgia, have your aura changing. It is turning pink. The magic of animals" Ticf laughed as he looked at everyone. "I think this calls for the tournament to be over."

"I believe it is" Mojic laughed as she looked at the sky outside to see the force field slowly disappear into the ground.

"Hey Mojic. When you were in my mind. Did you see who my mother" Snipes asked Mojic quietly as so no-one heard them.

"Yes. She is alive at the moment but out of respect I won't say a word" she answered.

"Thank you" Snipes smiled.

"Ticf. Where is Elsa, Anna and Taylor" Kristoff asked the devil.

"Your adopted family has been looking after them. I will warn you, Anna did do some serious damage to her leg so take it easy on her" Ticf answered.

Kristoff smiled at the fact that the trolls were looking after his injured wife and his sister-in-law and Taylor. He collected his daughter and Sven and headed to his old home. When he arrived, he and his companions were greeted by warm hugs from the trolls and was led to Anna where Kristoff started to kiss his wife, much to Haley's and Sven's dismay. They greeted their extended family and Taylor. Back at the castle, all the fighters said their fair wells as each left. Only three of the fighters whom were new to the group, Mojic, Tech and Kica, stayed.

**A/N, more to come. This won't be a short story. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N, well I am still alive. I guess the theme suicides were a hoax. Or because my mind blocked it out after I watched Hunger Games: Mocking Jay part 1. Fuck I love the Hunger Games books and movies. That is what inspired the first story arc of this fanfic. That and Battle Royal which is an awesome Japanese film and any other death game movies/books/shows/mangas I have seen/read. To the story.**

Chapter 10: Explanations

Kristoff returned to the castle riding on Sven's back with Haley. He had attached a sled to Sven's harness to allow Anna, Taylor and Elsa to arrive with them. Lilly's eyes began to water as she saw her mother. Allowing Kica to finish bandaging her arm, Lilly ran to her mother and brought her in for a hug as tears roll down her cheeks.

"Mummy. You're okay. Please don't ever let someone like that control you ever again" she cried.

"There, there. I am okay. Are you okay" Elsa soothed her crying daughter.

"Now that your here, yeah" Lilly weakly smiled.

"You sure" Elsa asked to make sure.

"Oh my god. Lilly what happened to your arm" Anna screamed when she saw Lilly's arm missing from just above the elbow and below.

"Lilly, what is she talking about... My god" Elsa asked slowly before seeing Lilly's arm.

"She was the one whom killed Shadow. Milliseconds before she killed him, he cut off her arm. No-one could have stopped him and fiddling with the past will have dire Consequences. She has gotten over it pretty fast but she isn't going to be a right-handed person anymore. Ticf has already tried using magic to regrow her arm but it seems Shadow planned ahead and used a spell that would stop us from healing it so it is still a full arm" Tech answered the unasked question. "In my books she is not the little girl you remember. This tournament has changed her. For better or for worst, I do not know."

"It's for better. I have jumped to many versions of the reality I lived in before I came here and in universe preferred she was a fair ruler. She used this as a stencil to make her decisions. All her decisions were for the benefit for Earth. In universe defected, she keeps her arm but becomes a tyrant. I am so happy that she lost her arm cause if she didn't than universe defective is most likely to happen" Ellen spoke up as she walked up to her ancestors.

"So in order to get the perfect universe she had to suffer" Elsa spat at Ellen's words.

"Trust me. She won't be the only one to suffer to get the most perfect universe. A whole religion had to suffer during a horrible world-wide war. Compared to that, Lilly got lucky" Ellen smirked as she spoke her final words.

"Before we erupt into a fight, I think we should just cool it and get to work fixing this place up" Snipes stepped between the two women.

"We got courtyard damage. Building damage. City damage. Possible farm damage. I can get demon workers to help with rebuilding but that won't be easy to convince them" Ticf listed the damages done to the kingdom.

"Thank you Ticf" Taylor patted the devil on the back.

"I will send a message to the people whom left for their safety. Anyone wanna come" Syo offered.

"Sure" Firl accepted.

"You two be safe. Remember some of those people you're talking to are haters of magic" Ticf warned as he tended to Anna's leg.

The two demon cousins were engulfed by flames as they teleported to all groups of civilians, guards and royal guest. They easily convinced the guards, civilians and a few guests but were forced to use their powers to teleport the other guests back to Arendelle. They arrived back with all of Elsa's guests.

"What is going on Queen Elsa" one of the elder men barked at the queen.

"This" Elsa snapped back as she summoned a small pile of snow.

"Witch" one of the princesses screamed.

"Wrong. Someone who used their magic for the benefit for others" Queen Georgia stepped in, surprising the whole lot of them, magic lovers and haters alike.

"You have a problem with magic then explain why your auras aren't white" Ticf spat.

"What do you mean" the first speaker raised his eye-brow.

"The auras that give an individual magic. Your ones are not white. Therefore you have magical abilities" Ticf explained.

"Prove it" the eldest man shouted.

"Prohibere obstructionum aura" Ticf spoke as the guest felt a surge of magic enter and exist their bodies.

"What did you just do" the first speaker asked not paying attention to the ground beneath his feet.

"I unblocked your auras. They are now accessible by you now" Ticf answered. "Oh you might want to look at your feet. Green aura."

The man looked down to see plants growing at his feet. The other guest looked around themselves to see all kinds of magical things happening around them. They stared at Ticf in shock.

"How is this even possible" the first speaker questioned.

"You were born with it. Since you lived in a kingdom that hates magic, you couldn't access it unless someone used the spell that I just used. Now you can use your magic for any use you want. Green auras mean plants. Red is fire. Black, dark magic. Purple with black outline, black magic. Pink, control of animals. Yellow, healing. Light blue, cold. Aqua, water. Brown, fungi. The list just goes on" Ticf explained.

"How are we to explain this to our kingdoms" one of the guest shouted.

"Simple, tell them. They are most likely are also magical" Tech answered for his friend.

"Who are you" the first speaker spat.

"I am Duke Tech. Duke of the technology heavy Realm" Tech bowed with a smug grin.

"I am Duchess Kica. Duchess of the technology heavy Realm of Techniray" Kica bowed as one of the guests pointed to her.

"I am Mojic. Part of the Realm of Magma, the dragon of fire" Mojic laughed as she patted her pet's head.

"Snipes, son to the timeline assassin. I live here in Arendelle as I owe the royal family my life" Snipes bowed.

"Cleo from the Egyptian mythology Realm. Mother of Prince Syo of Hell" Cleo bowed.

"Michael the arch angel of Heaven" Michael bowed, not smiling or showing any expression.

"Princess Ellen of future Arendelle" Ellen laughed as she bowed.

"Marshmallow, Queen Elsa's brute of snowmen" Marshmallow surprisingly spoke as he bowed.

"Olaf, I like warm hugs" Olaf grinned.

"Prince Firl of Hell" Firl leaned on a wall before being engulfed by flames and appeared next to the youngest guest.

"Fiona of Arendelle" Fiona bowed, with her blank expression.

"Lauren of Arendelle" Lauren spoke up as her guard squadron walked into the courtyard.

"Prince Syo. Heir to the throne of Hell" Syo bowed.

"King Ticf of Hell. The favoured devil. Beloved son of what you humans call god. Beloved nephew of all the other gods" Ticf bowed as he followed the example of the others.

"Princess Haley of Arendelle" Haley spoke up as not everyone was done with proper introductions.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle" Anna bowed even thou she was sitting.

"Prince Kristoff of the Arendelle Troll tribe" Kristoff bowed.

"Sven of same place" 'Sven' spoke as he bowed.

"Princess Lilly of Arendelle. The one that saved the world from a monster with the help of Ticf" Lilly bowed with confidence in her voice.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle. The bringer of Summer. Snow queen of Arendelle" Elsa bowed as she introduced all her titles.

"Prince Taylor of the Southern Isles" Taylor bowed.

"Princess Rapunzel of Corona" Rapunzel bowed as she and Eugene joined their extended family.

"Prince Eugene of Corona. Once a thief but now the husband of a princess" Eugene bowed as he stood close to his wife.

"I don't believe this" one of the guest spat.

"Believe it buddy" Ticf laughed.

"You risked your own life to keep being allies with magic haters even after being magic users. That takes guts. I think the alliance..." the first speaker spoke to Elsa directly.

"The alliance what" Elsa asked.

"...Should stay. If someone was willing to risk being killed because they use magic to stay allied with magic haters, they deserve to live" the speaker finished.

"That's new" Firl grinned.

The groups discussed a new alliance treaty but they made sure it was written up by someone they could trust. The treaty was finished but Ticf was forced to add Earth to the list of Realms in the treaty of Realms but he rewrote it. Hell and Limbo were the first two Realms to join the new treaty of the Realms. Followed by Techniray, then Earth with Elsa being the representative. Heaven was signed to the treaty by Michael. Mojic signed for her home Realm. Ticf soon left to get the other Realms to sign the new treaty and tell them about the death of Shadow. He then sent a large group of demon builders to Arendelle and ordered them to rebuild. He soon returned to Arendelle but he brought something with him. He gave this to Firl as he was the items rightful owner. As they celebrated the victory, an evil presence plotted with another for an attack on the heroes of Arendelle.

**A/N, so concludes the Shadow story arc. Next chapter begins the Helpless story arc. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N, thank you to AnnaDahl and DaisyDaiz for following the story. It means a lot when I know if anyone likes the story or not. This chapter will start off with the villains of the story arc speaking but will be taken back to Arendelle. Now to the story.**

Chapter 11: The Dark Alliance

Two men sat in a dark room, both waiting for the other to speak. They stared at each other with curiosity. They were curious to why they hated the same people. The long silence was broken when the man on the right spoke.

"Interesting. You seem to be eager to kill the Arendelle royal family. Very much the same for me" the man spoke with a sly smile forming on his otherwise expressionless face.

"I could say the same about you but you want something more. Much like me" the second man grinned as he made his new friend lean closer to him.

"You want to rule that kingdom. I want to rule the Realms. If we team up we might be able to do so but there is a catch. You let me kill the demonic friends of their's. I have a bone to pick with them. And leave the queen's daughter for me" the first me laughed sadistically as he gave his order.

"The others will be killed by me. The question is, do you have an army that can aid my army" the second man joined in on the laughter.

"Bigger then you can imagine my friend. They question now is, do you want my army" the first man slyly curved a picture into the table between them with his nail.

"Only if you let me become your righthand man when you take over the Realms" the second agreed. "Do we have a deal?"

"I believe we do" the first man extended his hand.

"We attack the kingdom of Arendelle a week from now. Will your army be ready" the second man asked with his lip curling into an evil smile.

"It shall be waiting for you at the North Mountain Valley" the first man responded.

"Shall I have your name so my army knows who to speak to" the second man asked the first with wonder.

"My name is Shadow" the first man grinned as he announced himself. "Might I ask for your name?"

"My name is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles" the second man answered, finally accepting the hand gesture from his new allie.

"Now goodbye. Friend" Shadow laughed before forming a portal to his home Realm.

"You can have the demonic friends and Lilly but I have the rest" Hans snarled after Shadow closed the portal. "I have Anna especially."

_~Arendelle~_

Arendelle buzzed with laughter as demon carpenters and bricklayers worked with their human counterparts to fix the damages done by Shadow's tournament while children played in the streets along with Olaf. Royal guards helped with injured citizens all over the kingdom as they were injured escaping the kingdom or their homes fell as they opened the doors. Many people wondered how Lilly received the courage to kill a powerful creature of another Realm. Queen Georgia was getting way too close to comfort with Michael as she followed him everywhere he went. Firl looked at the object Ticf had given him earlier that day. It was a small black and blue metal cylinder that his father always took with him when he went out of the Hell Fortress. He never knew what it was but he guessed it was important to his father. He rolled it in his palm before Tech spoke to him.

"I remember making that for your father. He was very pacific with its design. He made me work day and night to make it" the Technirayon spoke calmly as he sat down next to the demon.

"What is it? I have no idea" Firl politely asked.

"I don't know what your father calls it but it acts like a grappling hook mixed with a retractable sword. Best weapon I had to make" Tech answered.

"Why did he have it made" Firl asked, unsure it he actually wanted the answer or not.

"He had it made after he became an assassin but he never used it for that. He used it as a means to save people from Wrath's men who abused demons in the city" Tech answered, seeing Firl was unsure if he wanted it or not.

"I don't see how it would serve me any purpose" Firl sighed.

"Hold onto it, just in case" Tech suggested. "But if you truly don't want it, give it to someone who would put it to good use."

"I will hold onto it for now but I take the second option just case" Firl answered before standing to leave.

"One more thing Firl. Take care of that girl of your's. She deserves someone with your heart" Tech smiled before Firl walked off without another word.

"Don't mess up like I did" Tech thought to himself as he remembered his first love.

_~Elsa~_

Elsa was walking to her daughter's room when she saw Michael being followed by Georgia and couldn't help herself from giggling at the sight of Michael showing a worried expression as he tried to lose the queen following him. To help the angel, she secretly made a small block of ice in front of Georgia and quickly melted it once Georgia tripped over it. Michael realised what Elsa did and hurried out off the corridor. Georgia pushed herself up and looked around to find Michael but just saw Elsa walking down the hallway.

"Excuse me Elsa, but have you seen Michael when you came into this hallway" she asked her hostess.

"Sorry Georgia, I didn't but I did hear his teleportation light beam activate. That means he has left for one of the other Realms. Why, do you need him" Elsa put on a fake expression of being sorry.

"That is my business, sorry" Georgia answered.

"Suit yourself. I will send Tide or Moon to you if I hear about him" Elsa lied to please the guest queen.

"Thank you" Georgia smiled before running back the way she came.

Michael peered around the corner as Georgia turned the corner that he had earlier walked pass. He spied Elsa looking at him with a smile grin on her pale face. He walked to the queen.

"Thank you" he thanked the queen.

"I could see you weren't too excited about having her follow you around everywhere" Elsa explained. "So you're welcome."

"I have one more duty to do before I have to go back to Heaven. I have to make sure Shadow didn't do any true damage to Lilly's systems when he cut her arm off" Michael calmly spoke to his friend.

"I was about to check on her. You can tag along if you want" Elsa smiled sweetly before walking off to Lilly's room.

Michael followed Elsa as she made her way to the room. She opened the door quietly to find Lilly sitting in the chair at her desk, reading some book. She and Michael approached her to see she was reading a book from Elsa's childhood.

"Hello Lilly" Elsa softly spoke, making her daughter jump a little.

"Hey mum. Why are you here" Lilly smiled as she turned to greet her mother.

"Michael needs to see if Shadow did anything to your systems when he cut your arm off. If that is okay with you" Elsa answered, gesturing to the angel.

"How will you be doing that Michael" Lilly asked.

"Looking at your arm for starters" Michael grinned as he knelt to be at her height.

"Oh" Lilly said as she allowed Michael to look at her arm.

"What I can see here, is that Shadow's attack had no true damage to the blood flow. I need to listen to your heart beat" Michael admitted. "To be sure he didn't use another spell that would do damage to your heart."

"How will you do that" Lilly asked, not sure how he was going to listen to heart beat.

"Well I need some doctor equipment that Carol brought with her. Elsa do you think you can find Carol and have her come here so she can help with helping your daughter. Lilly, do you mind if your mother does this or do you want to go with her" Michael ordered with a kind-hearted tone.

"I think I might finish reading my book" Lilly answered as she turned back to her book.

"I will see if I can find Carol. Promise me you want to have too much fun without me Lilly" Elsa joked as she left to find Carol.

"So what are you reading Lilly" Michael asked when Elsa left the room.

"I am reading Beauty and The Beast" Lilly answered as she read the first paragraph of the page she was on.

"Might I ask what part you are up to" Michael asked as he sat on one of the spare chairs in her room.

"I am at the part where Belle's father tells her about his deal with the Beast. Might I ask if you know why the Beauty's name is Belle" Lilly slyly asked as she turned to the arch-angel.

"I do believe Belle is French for beauty or fine, something like that. If I am wrong than kill me. Anyway, this is evidenced because the story is French to begin with so it's French name would be something like la belle et la bête. I do know many Earth languages and French is one of them" Michael honestly laughed.

"Belle means fine in French. You were correct when you said or fine but you were slightly incorrect when you said it means beauty but it is understandable" Lilly smiled as she returned to her book, only just finishing the next paragraph when her mother and Carol entered the room.

Carol had her small bag of medical equipment, with the equipment Michael needed as well. The woman walked over to Michael and handed him the bag. She looked over at the poor girl as she prepared to leave.

"Please stay Carol. Michael may need your help" Lilly requested for the woman.

"Sure. I hope Michael also doesn't end up breaking my instruments like his future self did" Carol glared at Michael as she finished.

"I am sure that was just by accident. Now where is the stethoscope" Michael asked as he moved the equipment in the bag. "There it is" he exclaimed as he pulled out the stethoscope.

"Do you know how to use it" Carol mocked.

"Yep. I put these things in my ears" he answered as he pointed to the correct piece of the medical instrument. "Then I use this part and listen to her heart by placing it over her chest. She will need to take long, deep breaths as I do what needs to be done. I have to make sure to listen to different areas other than the centre of the chest due to the heart being in different areas."

"Good. I trust you enough for you to do it" Carol laughed as she watch Michael do exactly what he had to do and Lilly do as she was asked.

"Now what do you have to check" Lilly asked, feeling that she needs to know.

"We have to do the same thing but on your back" Michael answered.

"He is correct. Looks like the angel knows medical procedures well" Carol agreed, adding a bit of comedy at the end.

"Okay" Lilly shuffled in her seat to face away from Michael.

Carol watched as Michael did what he had to do in order to check Lilly's systems. She was impressed with what the angel already knew.

"What else do you need to do" Lilly asked when she turned to face them again.

"I need to make sure he hasn't messed up how you think first. Although that would be hard since that tournament changed you so much so we have to skip that for now. The next and final thing we have to check is if your aura is messed up in any way. Both your magical aura and your karma aura. I need Ticf for magical aura but I can see your karma aura and let's say that it is pretty good" Michael explained. "The karma aura could be a bit better for you but for someone who has done what you have done and why you did it, it is better than I would suspect."

"Want me to get Ticf" Carol asked as she collected her bag and any equipment that Michael had taken out.

"Sure" Michael allowed as he sat back down.

"How many auras are there" Elsa asked, making the other two remember she was in the room.

"Four. Karma; Magical; Realm origin; Life line" Michael answered as he turned to face the queen that was kind enough to let him stay in the castle and saved him from Georgia.

"So you see Karma aura. Ticf and Tech see Magical auras. Who sees the other two" Elsa asked the angel.

"Creators of Realms can see the Realm origin aura. The embodiments of time can see the lifeline aura" Michael answered. "If you want to know. Lifeline auras are shades of green, yellow, orange, red and finally black. Each shade tells them how long that person has before they die naturally and not by anyone else. Realm origin auras are the colour that is given to each Realm. Karma aura is easier for me to explain since I see it. Karma aura is slime like and can either be the perfect copy of the person or a disfigured version of them. Some extremes show the aura as just wisps of moving spikes. Terrible when that begins to happen to you."

"So what does my Karma aura look like" Lilly asked.

"It is close to resembling you but it has a few wisps of spikes floating around" Michael answered. "Pretty good it is like that and not like the most extreme one I have seen. That guy had no aura attached to him. Next minute, he trips and gets killed. Your aura is the opposite. It is what someone's aura should minimal low karma be."

"That is a pretty good then, correct" Lilly questioned.

"Yes. You are correct" Michael laughed.

Before anyone spoke again, Ticf walked into the room. Looking for Lilly and spotting her at the desk.

"You called about the magical aura checking" he laughed as he walked over to the princess.

"I did, brother. Well, what is her aura like" Michael asked.

"It is normal, thankfully" Ticf smiled. "Light blue."

"Good, now if you don't mind. I need to go back to Heaven and tell him she is okay" Michael stood and disappeared into his beam of light.

"I need to check the rebuilding is going as planned. See you two girls some time later" Ticf smiled as he walked out off the room.

"You got any plans mummy" Lilly asked.

"No. I had this week cleared for the treaty of the different kingdoms so no special events. No paperwork. Nothing. How about you Lilly" Elsa replied as she sat down.

"I was going to finish this page then I was going to see what there is I could do" Lilly smiled as she started to finish the page.

She read the final paragraph on it before turning the page and placing her book mark in between the pages. She turned to see her mother with a playful evil grin on her face. Lilly's eyes widened as she realised what her mother going to do. She ducked for cover as Elsa threw a snowball at her. She returned the fun and pelted her mother with snowballs. As they played, a dark figure watched them from the wall before stepping back and falling to the ground.

"Those two are too close to make my plan work. If I can't separate the family. I can always kill one of them" the figure whispered to itself.

The figure sprinted back to where they came from. It laughed as it reached the mouth of the North Mountain Valley.

"Let the dark alliance begin" it laughed before it removed their hood.

Under the hood was the head of Shadow.

"You killed my speedy self. My speedy brother but you Princess Lilly will lose your life before you can kill me. The brute Shadow" this Shadow laughed as he turned once again to face the Arendelle castle which was only just visible from where he stood. "There are few of me but kill one, you divide the skills they had to the remaining. Prepare for your helpless fate. Bitch."

**A/N, as you can see. This story arc will mainly focus on 'brute' Shadow and Lilly. Not strictly Frozen but it is set in the Frozen universe and Lilly is Elsa's young daughter in this story. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N, this will be the turning point of the Helpless story arc to why it is called Helpless. To the story.**

Chapter 12: The Attack Begins

It had been a full week since Shadow's game. Elsa was being careful not to provoke the newly reformed bonds that her kingdom had with most of the ex-magical hating kingdoms. She wasn't paying any attention to the reports on the docks to see that a few battle ships have been seen passing by. She was playing with Lilly in the courtyard when they were surprised by a dark figure.

"Hello Queen Elsa. Hello Princess Lilly. I have a warning for you both from my leader. Do you wish to hear" the figure asked in a familiar voice.

"Tell me who you are first" Elsa ordered as she stood to look this man in the eye.

"My name is not of importance. What is important is this message I have for you" the man answered, staring back with cold eyes.

"Tell me your message" Elsa demanded, folding her arms as she waited for the message.

"Tonight, there will be two army's attacking the Arendelle castle. One leader is out for your blood and the other is after your daughter's. I recommend you get away from here with your loved ones and let them search for you. They will give up in a few days" the man turned to walk away when Lilly jumped to her feet and pulled on his hood.

"Who are attacking" she asked, her voice loud and clear.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and 'brute' Shadow" the figure turned and patted the girl on the head.

"Did I just hear you right? You said 'brute' Shadow. How is that possible" Elsa asked.

"There is more than one Shadow but each one killed will have its skills divided into the remaining. So by killing one Shadow, you effectively made the others stronger. The true Shadow will be alive once again until all the other's are dead. There aren't many Shadows left. Just 'brute', 'magic' and 'emotion' are left. I take it she was the one to kill 'speedy'" the man answered before pointing to Lilly when he asked his question.

"I killed a Shadow. I don't know which one thou" Lilly answered.

"It was 'speedy'. If your arm is gone just milliseconds before you killed him then he was 'speedy'" the man exclaimed before walking off.

"Who was that" Elsa asked her daughter when the man left.

"I have no idea but he didn't sound like he was lying" Lilly replied before retreating into the castle.

_~Shadow~_

"Good to see you arrived well with your promised army" Shadow laughed as he greeted Hans into his camp.

"I wish I could say the same for you and your army but it doesn't seem like it is here" Hans replied as he removed his disguise.

"Not all army's are to be seen my friend" Shadow laughed as he raised his hand over a large clearing at the camp.

Suddenly, hundreds of shadow creatures formed from the shadows around them. Hans grinned as each one looked more dangerous than the last. He was impressed by Shadow's skill in magic.

"Impressive army" Hans grinned as he scanned the shadow creatures.

"It's pathetic compared to what 'magic' Shadow can do" Shadow replied, slapping Hans on the back.

"I would like to meet this 'magic' Shadow" Hans laughed as he turned to look at his new allie.

"Don't get your hopes up" Shadow spoke softly as he turned to go to his tent.

"'Brute'. Be careful. They are already suspecting something since there was some documents about his ships coming pass the docks" a voice cried.

"'Emotion', are you sure" 'brute' Shadow asked.

"Yes" the new comer answered as they caught their breath.

"Who is this" Hans asked as he looked at the new comer.

"Prince Hans, this is me but more powerful in feeling something with anyone unlike how I am the strongest Shadow" 'brute' Shadow answered Hans' question.

"Makes sense I guess" Hans shrugged off the fact that he was in the presence of two versions of the same guy. "Now to the plan."

"Follow me" 'brute' Shadow held open the flaps to his tent.

The two entered the tent and planned with 'brute' for a way to get what they wanted.

_~Lilly~_

Lilly walked to her bedroom door and was shocked to see Snipes there. Snipes looked up to see the young princess.

"Sorry Lilly but by order of Taylor, you aren't allowed to enter your room until it is finished being modified to suit you better. You know, since your arm" Snipes jokingly looked sad.

"How long until I can enter it again" Lilly asked the demon guard.

"Two hours after diner tonight" Snipes answered as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Six hours of waiting altogether. What can I do" Lilly asked herself aloud.

"You can come with me to visit my mum. Her pass herself that is. She is too young to be me my mum at the moment but she also doesn't know she is my mother, yet" Snipes grinned.

"Tell me who it is and I will consider it" Lilly smiled slyly as she leaned in to hear the name of Snipes mother.

"Promise you won't tell anyone. I trust you enough to tell you but please don't tell Haley or Firl" Snipes rubbed the back of his neck as he leaned in to tell the princess his secret family.

"Promise. You can kill me if I do" Lilly assured, preparing herself for all but one person to be Snipes' mother.

"My mother is..." The last part was so quiet that Lilly only just heard the name of his mother.

"Oh my god. I didn't consider that possibility since she seemed like the kind of person who loved only women" Lilly gasped as she heard the name. "I did say I won't tell a soul. I promise she won't find out by anyone but you okay. Or your father."

"That's why I trust you. Now she should be in town with your mother and the other girls. You know what that is all about" Snipes smiled before lifting the princess off the ground.

"Put me down" Lilly playfully kicked the air as Snipes did the usual joke of lifting her.

"I don't think so" Snipes joked as he carried Lilly through the corridors.

"Then let me sit on your shoulders" Lilly laughed as Snipes spun on the spot.

"As you wish" Snipes laughed as he spun the princess so she sat on his shoulders.

"Now ahead my trusty stead" Lilly ordered as she pointed to the front doors.

"You got it young Princess" Snipes laughed as he ran to the front doors with the princess on his shoulders.

Snipes put Lilly down as they burst through the front doors to the castle. Lilly was having a fit of giggles that she didn't notice her mother carrying Ellen with the help of Carol through the front gates. Snipes saw this and ran to the aid of Ellen.

"What happened to her" he asked, worried.

"Something attack us when we were helping a children get his toy from the bottom of a barrel. She defended us like we were her own children" Carol explained as she lifted Ellen's arm more so she could carry her easily.

"I know what attacked her" a voice spoke from behind them.

Elsa turned at the sound of the familiar voice. She saw the man who spoke to her and Lilly earlier.

"What attacked her" Anna asked, finally having Lilly notice what was going on.

"She was attacked by a shadow rat. A creature that 'brute' Shadow loves using to torment his victims" the figure answered, still not showing their face.

"Excuse me. 'Brute' Shadow. I think your mistaken. Shadow is dead and why did you put 'brute' in front of his name" Anna questioned the figure.

"I wish I was mistaken. There are multiple Shadows. The one Lilly killed was 'speedy' Shadow. The one that hogged all the speed. 'Brute' hogs all the strength" the figure answered with a sad tone.

"Who are you" Snipes asked.

"Like I told Elsa and Lilly earlier, my name is not important but getting the whole lot of you the fuck out of here is the most important thing at the moment" the figure answered.

"I am wondering why you think your name is not important" Elsa asked, ignoring Anna's and Carol's expressions.

"You want to know that bad heh. Too bad, you're not taking my advice and beginning to leave" the figure snapped.

"So you won't tell me your name" Elsa finished what would've been said.

"Your one of the remaining Shadows aren't you" Lilly asked as she began to fit the clues he had left either by accident or on purpose.

"Lilly, why would you say..." Elsa was cut off by the figure slowly stepping back from the princess.

"I said it didn't I. Your one of the remaining Shadows" Lilly spoke as she stepped closer to the unknown man.

"How" the figure asked.

"You accidentally left clues to your identity. The first one was the way you say Shadow. The second was your clothing style. Your third was your voice. The fourth was knowing exactly what attacked Ellen" Lilly answered.

"Clever girl. But I warned you to leave. 'Brute' wants your blood while Hans wants everyone else's but the demonic allies" the figure spoke rapidly.

"Let them come. They can see that we are stronger than they think" Anna spat.

"Are you even listening to yourself. A combined army of criminals from the Southern Isles and an army of shadow creatures will destroy you all" the figure snapped as he was getting sick of their blindness to the full situation. "And if you stay here, they will search for you until they give up."

"Or they kill us in front of everyone" Lilly finished as she realised the terrible mistake she and her mother had made.

"Not a combined army of men, demons, Technirayons and angels could hold them off" the figure spoke as he let Lilly finish his sentence.

"We are fucked then" Snipes exclaimed.

"Unless we do a one on one duel" Lilly tried to get herself heard but was drowned out by the Arendelle warning horn.

"They're here" the figure looked over his shoulder to see a large army marching towards the castle.

He knew that they didn't stand a chance. Unless he did something that is. He could risk bringing the true form of Shadow or he could risk their lives. He closed his eyes as he waited for the others to kill him.

**A/N, till next time, that shall be all. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N, Thank you to Wicked Waffles for following the story. Now to the story.**

Chapter 13: The Attack

'Brute' Shadow walked with a sadistic, menacing grin on his face with Hans' army and his shadow creatures sending citizens running in every direction but their one. Hans shared the similar smile as he pulled a handgun from his pocket and fired at an advancing, lone guard. 'Brute' Shadow looked at the gate to the Arendelle castle to see they were closing the gates. Without warning, he fired a black ball at the gates, destroying them instantly. He laughed as he ran into a sprint that would but the cheetah to shame. He arrived at the gate in few seconds but was shocked to see 'emotion' Shadow staring at him.

"What the fuck" he barked at the emotion version of him.

"I am helping the weak. Unlike you or the other versions of us, I care about everyone and will do whatever it takes to save them" 'emotion' snapped.

"I knew you were weak. You shall die with them" 'brute' laughed as he summoned a black ball into his hand.

"Run. I will hold him off for now" 'emotion' cried as he prepared to attack himself.

"You aren't fighting him alone are you" Lilly cried as she was pushed away from the courtyard.

"Lilly, tell my mother I love her if I do not survive this okay" Snipes asked after he calmed the young princess as he ran to help 'emotion'.

"I promise" Lilly feared up as she saw the two protectors fight 'brute' Shadow.

Lilly was led to the catacombs along with the others and were led to another entrance to the catacombs. They were greeted by Hans and his army.

_~Snipes~_

Snipes unsheathed his sword as he ran to the side of 'emotion' Shadow. They exchanged glances before preparing to attack 'brute' Shadow. 'Brute' flung the black ball at the two opposers. Snipes dodged left while 'emotion' jumped right. The attack created a large explosion at where the two once were. Snipes jumped to his feet before sprinting to the new Shadow. Swinging violently down, he tried to cut off the right arm. Instead he was sent flying into the wall. The 'emotion' Shadow ran to 'brute' but ended with him having a black ball sent into his chest. 'Emotion' stood there for a few seconds before falling. Where the black ball hit his chest was empty hole. Snipes looked up to see the big empty hole in his allie's chest. He immediately pushed himself to his feet and charged at the monster. Before he could land his intended hit, 'brute' Shadow shot out his hand and held Snipes by the throat.

"You have a lot of heart to dare fight me alone. I think I should keep you alive. For now that is" Shadow chuckled as he saw Snipes' eyes narrow down on him.

"Fuck... You... Cunt" Snipes managed before blacking out.

_~Lilly~_

Lilly, Elsa and Ellen had their hands placed inside metal gauntlets made from an alloy that neither one of them could freeze off. Anna, Ticf and all other fire users hand their hands in gauntlets made from metal alloys that couldn't melt at the temperatures they could reach. Firl was kept inside a concrete shell that had been made so that he couldn't use his reality warping powers to warp into different realities. T'paki and the Arendelle guards were stripped of their weapons and armour. Carol had her medical equipment destroyed by one of Hans' goons. The royal guests were placed in holding methods that would stop any powers that they may process. Syo was knocked out cold so he couldn't teleport the lot of them out of there. Taylor and Kristoff were the only prisoners to be chained up like a normal one since they was the only ones without powers other than the human Arendelle guards. Hans was getting close to Elsa, eerily flirting with her in front of Taylor and Lilly. The two felt like trying to break free of their confinements and kill Hans.

"Piss off Hans" Elsa hissed as the evil prince tried rubbing her up.

"Oh do you want your friends and family to suffer" Hans asked as he lifted Elsa's chin with his hand.

"How about you step away from her before I make you" Anna snapped.

"How about I don't and have you killed again" Hans replied with a psychotic look in his eye.

"You have been around Shadow too much" T'paki joked, getting a smile from Ellen.

"Shut up will you. Your only going to make this worst for us if you provoke a captor" Haley screamed, getting everyone to stop, including Hans.

"You go girl" Firl cheered from his cage.

"Shut up" one of Hans' goons cried.

Firl didn't respond.

"Where are you taking us" Kristoff asked.

"Camp now shut up" Hans answered before smacking Kristoff.

Before anyone could respond, they heard a loud boom come from the castle and the sound of someone being ripped to shreds. Lilly looked at the smoke coming from the castle.

"Please tell me Snipes survived that" Lilly whispered to herself.

"Did you say something, slut" the goon closest to her barked.

"Just thinking out loud" Lilly panicked before receiving a heavy blow to the back of her head.

She woke up in a tent with her waist and hands tied to the centre pole. She looked around to see one lone goon sharpening a small blade. He turned to face her and gave a sadistic grin as he saw her awake.

"Morning. Ready for your daily stabbing" the goon laughed as he slowly stepped closer to the little girl.

"Stay away from her" a voice ordered from behind the goon.

"As you wish, Shadow" the goon placed the knife back on the bench he was sharpening it on as he made his way out.

"Now tell me young princess. How did you kill 'speed' Shadow" the Shadow that stood before her spoke softly as he crouched in front of the girl.

"Simple, team work" Lilly spat.

"interesting. Maybe you would like a two on one battle against me soon" Shadow grinned before eyeing Lilly's body type.

"Keep away from me creep" Lilly demanded, knowing all too well what he had in mind for her.

"As if I am like that. That was just the rapey version of me coming out" Shadow laughed before toying with Lilly's hair.

"I take it more than one of you guys are dead than" Lilly questioned as she spat on the monster.

"I would like it if spit didn't get one me bitch. And to answer the question, yes there were more than the remaining Shadows to exist. Now to my question, do you want to face me in a battle to the death" Shadow laughed as he wiped away the spit that landed on him.

"If it means killing you and saving my friends and family, then okay. If not, forget it" Lilly answered with her eyes flaring at her enemy.

"So we have a deal" Shadow laughed his sadistic laugh before walking out of the tent.

"Fuck you" Lilly whispered before she dosed off again.

**A/N, no extra notes to add. So bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N, I have decided that every ten chapters will be one story arc. So with a story arc with each version of Shadow (with exception of 'emotion') as the main villain. That would equal... Four story arcs. This means forty chapters unless I place some chapters after the end of all the Shadow story arcs to sum up what has happen. To the story.**

Chapter 14: Escape

Lilly woke suddenly when she heard something hit the ground next to her. She looked to see a passed out goon of Hans' army. She spied several keys attached to a ring on the man's belt. She tried to move the keys with her feet seeing as they were not tied or bound in any way. She sighed deeply as she managed to get the keys to the floor. She was hoping that the key ring had the keys to her gauntlets that stopped her from using her powers. She tried to drag the keys to herself but accidentally kicked them away from herself. She suddenly heard voices outside the tent she was held in.

"Did you hear? Shadow and Hans are going to execute the prisoners in front of the world by Shadow's portals. Soon the world will see not to fuck with those two" the first voice laughed.

"Yeah. They are going to kill those they agreed upon to who they can kill. Shadow with those none humans and that one-armed bitch of a princess. Hans has the others" the second voice explained.

"You two are the two biggest idiots I know. Do you guys think they will let us watch" a third voice cried.

"Why not" the two others laughed in unison.

"Because we are the grunts. The ones who do the dirty work for nothing" the third replied.

"Bullshit we aren't getting nothing outta this. We get to have fun with the girls before tomorrow. Shadow said so himself, as long as no-one touches the queen and her daughter" the first voice protested against the third's argument.

"I am with him" the second agreed with the first.

"You two disgust me. Get me after you finish being pigs" the third shouted as he seemed to walk away.

"Look, the queen's daughter is here. Why don't we just have fun with her? Shadow will never find out" the first voice exclaimed, completely shrugging off the fact that their third member was against them.

"You have my undying attention. I love it when the sluts scream" the second agreed.

Lilly's heart stopped as she heard the two criminals' plan. She swore she was about to cry when the two grown men walked into the tent. One was solidly built and wore peasant clothes as he walked up to the princess. The second was more slender but his clothes resembled a more posh background. They had sickening smiles on their faces as they eyed the underrated princess with preying eyes. Lilly didn't know what to do until she heard knives enter the back of both men's necks. They both fell to reveal a navy blue skinned humanoid holding two bloody knives in each of his hands. At first Lilly was relieved. She had escaped torture. Her relief quickly left her when she saw the scar on the humanoid's cheek. T'paki had warned her of this demon. This demon had the mark of the Timeline Assassin. The assassin's trademark scar was on his cheek. The scar was a burn mark with a letter being burnt into the cheek before the burn scar even appeared. **(Makes perfect sense). **The demon took one look at Lilly before kneeling.

"Hello Princess Lilly. I am B'iworit-Kageth A.K.A. The Timeline Assassin. I believe you know my future son, Snipes" the humanoid introduced himself.

"Why did you save me" Lilly asked.

"Because you're the only one who can kill the Shadows" The Timeline Assassin answered.

"What makes you say that" Lilly eyed the demon closely.

"Simple; I am the one who is gonna help you. I have traveled through time to know what is going on in the past before I even go there, if that makes sense" the demon answered with a more quieter voice.

"Spoiler much" Lilly huffed as she heard this demon.

"Sorry" T.A. laughed.

"Can you get me outta here" Lilly asked, completely forgetting what T'paki had said to her about him.

"Tell me where you accidentally kicked the keys" T.A. asked in return.

"There" Lilly pointed to the spot in which she kicked the keys.

"Thank you" the demon replied as he fetched the keys.

He used one key to release Lilly's hands. He then used another key to unlock a wooden chest on the other side of the tent. Out he pulled Lilly's katana. He went to the right side of the tent next and collected a set of armour and cloak for Lilly. On the left side of the tent he picked up a map of the Arendelle kingdom and quickly drew out the camp on the map. He gave Lilly all these items before stepping outside. Lilly quickly put on the armour and cloak. She was grateful for having armour and a cloak that fitted her. She placed her katana by her hip so that it was easily reached when she needed it. She took a look at the map and saw the locations of all the tents. She stuffed the map into her pocket on the cloak and raised the hood. She walked out to see the demon whom saved her standing around.

"I'm ready to rescue my friends and family" Lilly whispered.

"Trust me. Don't rescue them tonight. I have seen many a universe and saving them tonight leads towards a dark future for you. You need to get outta here before then. Okay" the demon softly replied before slowly walking to a large tent.

"Dickhead" Lilly spat.

"Just come with me and you and all your friends and family live for longer. Shadow and Hans won't kill unless you all are there. You can rescue your loved ones after I train you so you can kill Shadow" the demon replied.

"What makes you so sure" Lilly questioned.

"I trust you" the assassin replied.

"Not exactly the answer I was hoping for but good enough for me" Lilly responded before walking off with the demon.

**A/N, nothing to say here other than please review, follow or favourite the story. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N, this story has almost surpassed the Fanfic that it is a sequel to in views. Looks like this one is more appealing to you readers. I will try to remember that with other Fanfics. To the story.**

Chapter 15: Running for Her Life

Lilly followed her new allie as he walked to the edge of the camp. She wasn't sure if they would get out or not but one thing did occur to her, this man is to be trusted for now. They passed several, armed men as they walked calmly along. She tried her best not to look suspicious in front of the crooks. She did receive some looks from a small amount of crooks she walked pass but fortunately for her, they dismissed her as a very short criminal. The Timeline Assassin was remarkably calm as they walked, she thought it strange that he was this calm. She was about to ask him why he was some calm but she heard a male voice behind her.

"Assassin, you seem to have a shadow behind you" the voice spoke with a menacing voice.

"I am showing them my tent, since they don't know where to find the best sniper in history" the demon grinned, clearly pissing off the man the voice belonged to.

"Make sure they return to their own tent by two a.m. Got it" the voice demanded.

"As you which Hans" The Timeline Assassin mocked in a bow.

"Piss off" the voice called as they walked off.

"Idiot" the assassin sighed as he walked Lilly the rest of the way out of the camp.

"How do you stay so calm" Lilly asked the demon when they were well out of the camp.

"I have done similar things in my past. I once had to lie in order to protect my son from fellow demon assassins. It was horrible to receive the punishment. That is how I got this scar on my cheek. I protected my first son and was scarred for life because of it. And before you ask, Snipes was not my first child but he was my last. I had two sons and one daughter. I don't know what happened to my daughter but I hope that her life was okay" The Timeline Assassin answered with an expansion on the answer he had given.

"Shit. You had a hectic protection thing going on. But can I ask? How do you know Snipes is your son" Lilly asked.

"His mother told me. She said that the child next to her was ours. I didn't believe it but, she explained further. She said I would meet the younger her and form a love bond with her. She won't know who I am but I would do anything to protect her. I take it you already know who his mother by now" the assassin answered.

"I know who his mother is and it actually didn't surprise me too much" Lilly replied with a smile.

"Freaky isn't it" the assassin laughed as they walked further away from the camp.

"You got that right. Can I ask, did Snipes inherit any of your powers and his mothers" Lilly asked.

"He did. He inherited each of our powers. His aura would be messed up if it wasn't for his sacrifice of them when he helped save your mother's life" the demon answered with the strangest hint of a smile.

"You know, Firl once told me that his father, Greed, would sometimes talk to an invisible audience and he would call it, breaking the fourth wall, do you know what that means" Lilly asked the her new friend.

"Yes I do. The invisible audience is actually someone reading, watching or playing something and a character would talk to them as if they lived in their world or they lived in our's" the assassin replied with a grin.

"That makes no sense to me" Lilly replied.

"Well, most people don't... You see... Most people think their world is the real world and can't accept that they are being viewed by another world. Those that do are known to the audience as fourth wall breakers. If used to good use, a fourth wall break can be funny, serious or entertaining in another way. If not then it is placed as laughable" the assassin laughed.

"Does not help with my confusion" Lilly spoke with a confused tone.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one who would be confused but you did take that better than any other person I have met" The Timeline Assassin smiled before hearing a gunshot. "Get down."

Lilly jumped behind a tree while the assassin jumped behind a rock. They heard more gunshots as they tried to make a run for it. Without warning, the Timeline Assassin jumped into the open and started firing with his rifle. He shot five of the attackers in two shots, killing the lot of them.

"What are you doing" Lilly questioned.

"Covering for you. Now get the fuck out of here. Rise an army to fight back against the crooks. If you meet anyone that know me, trust them. Only two people in the kingdom know me at this time, you and an old maid in the next town closest to the castle in the kingdom. Now go" the assassin answered.

"Thank you" Lilly sadly smiled as she ran for her life down the mountain summit.

She ran to the main road where she ran into an ice-harvester heading to the ice-harvester camp. He stopped as he realised who she was. Without a word, he made room for the princess on his cart. Lilly was thankful and climbed up.

"You okay your highness" the man asked.

"No. My family has been captured by a mad man and a deranged creature. A demon assassin sacrificed himself for me. Now I am running for my life" Lilly answered, extending to why.

"We all thought you all to be killed by those two crooks" the harvester replied.

"No surprise there. They had a bloody army. It also turns out there were several different versions of that creature" Lilly huffed as she turned to look at her rescuer.

"So, where were you planning of heading to? You know, to escape from those monsters" the man asked, not sure where she wanted to go.

"The assassin demon asked me to meet an old woman in the next town. I guess there" Lilly answered.

"Guess to the next town it is" the man cheered before realising the seriousness that this meant.

"Your pathetic" Lilly joked before dosing off.

**A/N, and that's that.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N, I can safely say that this is now my second most successful story. With any luck it could become my most successful but first, it has to beat "_Fire and Ice, Life and Death_" to get that honour from me. Now enough of being a dick-head, time to get to the story.**

Chapter 16: The Training Begins

Lilly woke to someone shaking her. She squinted in the sunlight when she remembered she was being hunted. She looked to see who woke her to see the ice-harvester whom saved her life.

"We are almost to your destination. I want some advice, don't show your face, just in case of those crooks being here" the man smiled to the princess.

"Might I get your name so I know who I have to reward if we win this" Lilly asked as she saw a town loom over the horizon.

"Gregory Wincer" the man replied with a small bow.

"Thank you Gregory" Lilly smiled before flipping her hood and having her face hidden.

The two arrived in the town square. Lilly climbed off the cart and began to pull out some money to pay for the service of her friend.

"No need to pay. I have no need for money" Gregory rejected the money.

"Are you sure" Lilly questioned.

"I am sure. I will be sure to tell the guys that you are alive" Gregory smiled before leaving.

Lilly looked around in hopes to see someone whom might be the woman she has to look for. There wasn't many old women in the square but only one eyes her. Lilly slowly made her way to the old woman. The woman seemed to smile when she saw Lilly walk over to her.

"Greetings Princess Lilly. I trust B'iworit-Kageth sent you" the woman greeted the young girl.

"Yeah. I trust you're the woman he asked me to see" Lilly replied.

"Indeed I am. If you're wondering who I am, I am his daughter's mother. She wouldn't be much older than you, you know" the woman answered.

"I take it your younger than someone would expect than" Lilly asked.

"Yes. I may look about ninety but I am only in my forties" the woman laughed.

"Can I ask if you can take me to your home" Lilly asked, trying her best not to sound rude."

"Sure darling" the woman smiled, knowing how much Lilly didn't want to sound rude.

"Thank you" Lilly extended her hand to help the woman to her feet.

"Thank you young princess" the woman accepted Lilly's offer and allowed her to help her to her feet.

Lilly followed the woman to her home. She was amazed to the size of the house. The woman opened the front gate and allowed Lilly to enter first. She walked pass the princess after locking the gate. The woman unlocked the door and held it open for the princess. Lilly entered to be greeted by a beautiful home. She saw black paint on the wall with gold plant patterns painted on. To the left was a doorway to the kitchen, a room with amazing white tiles on the wall and easier on the eyes green tiles on the floor. To the right was a dining room with a similar paint pattern on the walls except with blue and silver. The table and chairs were designed in royal fashion. In the centre of the table was a vase with plants Lilly had never seen before. On the corner Lilly could see was a display cabinet with many precious stones, metal rings with some gems studded, vases and a unique sword sheath with a sword of more unique design. On the wall furthest from Lilly was a doorway to a room that she could see the white right-hand wall.

"My daughter sleeps in that room beyond the dining room" the woman answered Lilly's unasked question.

"Where is your daughter? I would love to meet her" Lilly asked, wondering where the daughter of this kind lady could be.

"If she isn't in her room, she would be in the garden out back. You would know if she was in her room because the door would be close" the woman smiled.

"Can I ask for her name so know whom I should be greeting" Lilly asked.

"You should ask her yourself" the woman chuckled as she led Lilly to the back door.

Lilly stepped outside to see a large open garden with open spaces. She eyed a magnificent looking tree with a small dining table under it with four chairs. In one chair sat a young girl with pretty, blonde hair. The girl wore a cute, white, sleeved dress with a hint of sunlight yellow around the brim of the dress, the ends of the sleeves and around the collar. She had a daffodil in her hair. Lilly noticed that the end of the girl's hair had a navy blue colour that 'faded' into the blonde colour of her hair. She held in her hands a small book. Lilly noticed the title of the book, "_Moby Dick by Herman Melville__"_. Lilly was shocked this girl would be reading a book since she was of the unfairly placed lower class. The woman walked over to the girl while Lilly stood motionless.

"Hello mum" the girl greeted her mother as she placed the book.

"Hello. I seem to have brought a guest with me. Would you like to meet her" the woman replied, gesturing to Lilly.

"Don't be shy, get over here" the girl laughed as she gestured for Lilly to come over.

"Hello" Lilly greeted the girl.

"Hello, Princess Lilly. I am Pandra" the girl smiled as she held out her hand.

"Hello Pandra" Lilly shook the girl's hand with her only hand.

"I take it you know my father" the girl asked after drawing her back.

"I know both your father and your younger brother" Lilly answered.

"So you met Snipes. Tell me, what is he like" Pandra asked.

"He is a good demon. I was shocked to find out whom his mother is though" Lilly replied with a smile.

"So he takes the more demon side of the family. So he inherited our father's powers than" Pandra asked.

"And his mother's powers" Lilly extended.

"Lucky. All I got from the demon side of the family was my blue hair and eye unusual eye colour" the girl joked as she pointed out the only demonic things about herself.

"It's not that bad" Lilly grinned.

"Girls. I do believe B'iworit-Kageth wanted Lilly to train for her battle against Shadow" the 'old' woman declared before the girls got carried away.

"Sorry mum" Pandra bowed her head.

"Sorry" Lilly replied to the woman.

The woman walked over to a back gate and opened it. Lilly followed and saw a large open field. In the centre of the field was a large, cleared, dirt patch circle. Around th circle was fence posts but no fencing. The woman walked to the cleared area and waited for the princess. Lilly walked up to the woman and waited for an instruction to follow.

"Lilly, I would like to see what you already know about sword fighting, magic based fighting, hand to hand fighting, mixed and opponent being upper skilled then you type fighting" the woman ordered.

Lilly followed the order and did everything she knew. Starting with hand to hand, then sword, then magic, then mixed and ending with disadvantage. The woman seemed impressed but didn't show too much of her being impressed.

"Impressed or not" Lilly asked.

"Slightly but you have much more to learn" the woman answered.

Lilly knew that this was going to be a long training session. She did everything she was told. Followed every instruction, every last-minute order. She did everything. Near the end, Pandra watched her progress. Within ten hours, she had become a great swordsman. Even for her age. She was led into the house to rest for the night. She began to wonder if this was all she was going to do until she challenges Shadow.

**A/N, sorry for updating this story so late. I stayed at a friend's place last night and couldn't write the chapter up. Again sorry. Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N, I have three days of school left then holidays. Fuck yeah. That was pointless. To the story.**

Chapter 17: Ambush

Lilly woke to the sunlight streaming in through the window of the guest bedroom of her new friend's home. She rolled to face away from the light and catch a few more minutes of sleep. She suddenly heard knocking on the guest bedroom door.

"Lilly, time to get up for breakfast" a woman's voice called.

"Coming" Lilly yawned as she sat up and climbed out of bed.

She heard cracking of bones as she moved, realising she was still in the armour The Timeline Assassin had given her. She knew it was for protection but she had forgotten that she needed a good sleep and not an uncomfortable sleep. **(I have confused myself).** She opened the door to see the woman who was training her walking down the stairs. She followed to see a plate of a simple breakfast on the dining table. Her breakfast was pouched egg on toast, something she honestly didn't mind having. She noticed that Pandra only had a piece of toast and a bowl of fruit. The woman just had a bowl of fruit. She thanked the woman for the breakfast and slowly ate the meal. She was placing her dish on the kitchen sink when there was knocking on the door. The woman gestured for her to go out the back and wait with Pandra. Lilly did as told and she and Pandra waited out the back until they heard a voice cry.

"Search the place. Find that bitch now" the voice cried, followed by the sound of rummaging.

"We gotta run" Lilly ordered.

"But my mum" Pandra worried.

"I am sure she will be fine but if they find out that you two had me here, they would kill you two. I need to run but I don't know the local area at all and I am hoping you do" Lilly requested before they heard the voice again.

"Where are they old bitch" the voice commanded.

"Looks like it ain't just me now they are after" Lilly whispered.

"Give me a minute. I need to grab something. Think you can distract them to the other side of the house" Pandra asked.

"Okay. Grab what you need to" Lilly froze a window in the visible kitchen.

Fortunately, all the ground floor intruders ran to the iced area. Pandra climbed into her bedroom window. She returned shortly after but with the sword Lilly had seen in the display cabinet on Pandra's back. She hurried to the back gate with Lilly. They quickly hid behind the fences as Lilly closed the gate as quietly as possible. She turned to face Pandra.

"Why are you looking at me" Pandra whispered.

"Because I thought you would be already heading out of here" Lilly whispered back.

"Well follow me. My uncle will meet us at the ice-harvester camp. He will help us" Pandra ordered as she began to creep towards the edge of the fence.

Lilly followed without a word. They stopped when they saw a large group of crooks on the streets of the town.

"So much for that plan" Lilly whispered.

"On the count of three, we run" Pandra whispered.

"Where to" Lilly asked.

"Follow me" Pandra replied.

"Okay" Lilly looked behind them to see if any of the crooks had reached the back fence.

"One... Two... Three" Pandra counted before sprinting to the neighbouring building and scaling it with ease.

Lilly followed but propelled herself up instead of scaling the wall. She ran behind Pandra, jumping to another building. She looked below them to see crooks kicking down doors to homes of innocent people, searching for her. She continued to follow Pandra over buildings when they came to the edge of the town that led to the ice-harvester camp, there was no safe way down but to jump and hope for the best to land on a hay cart. **(Assassin's Creed reference).** Lilly land safely but Pandra landed with her leg hitting one of the wooden parts. Lilly helped the girl to her feet and carried her to the road. They made their way to the camp via this road. Whenever they heard horses, Lilly would dart to one of the bushes to the forest side, practically dragging Pandra on the ground to keep both their safeties alive. They soon reached a split in the road, one up the mountain summit, the other to another town. Pandra pointed the way while Lilly helped her up the up-hill slope. It was after dusk when Pandra requested rest. Lilly formed a small dome of ice around both of them just beyond the tree line, out of sight of any of Hans' and Shadow's crooks. That is where they stayed that night.

_~Later that Night~_

Lilly woke to the sound of crying next to her. She rolled over to see Pandra wiping tears away from her eyes as she noticed her.

"Sorry if I woke you" Pandra sniffled as she wiped more tears from her eyes.

"It's okay. Can you tell me what is wrong" Lilly replied, worried that the girl could have something much worse than being hunted with her.

"I am just worried about my mother" Pandra answered, hugging her uninjured leg.

"We both are" Lilly grimly replied.

"I know that you would be worried about you mother but at least she is still alive. I have no idea about mine" Pandra cried.

"When this is all over and if we win, I will be sure to get my mother to allow you and your mother to live in or close to the castle and you can be allowed to come to it anytime you want" Lilly offered.

"That just sounds too good to be true" Pandra weakly smiled at the offer.

"Look at the guard Fiona. Snipes, even. Lauren. We allowed them to live there but you think they won't let you, even after what you done for me" Lilly explained. "I should have said the kingdom. Maybe I should say the Realms."

"Your just trying to get my hopes up" Pandra jokingly pushed Lilly.

"I swear on my own grave that I shall make it happen if we win" Lilly placed her hand in the air and did what she could to place what was her missing arm over her heart.

"You better" Pandra laughed before falling asleep.

"Good night" Lilly smiled before going to sleep herself.

_~Arendelle Castle Throne Room~_

Shadow sat in Elsa's throne with Hans in Anna's seat to his right. Chained to the right-hand wall was a beaten Snipes. On the left-hand wall was several torture devices.

"Bring in Snipes' family. I want him to suffer until we get that bitch" Shadow ordered.

"Why make him suffer? Shouldn't we make Elsa suffer instead" Hans questioned.

"If only you knew" Shadow replied before several beaten people entered the room with bags over their heads.

"Leave them alone" Snipes cried as he saw the beaten victims.

"I think not. And just for that, your mother will suffer first" Shadow laughed as he grabbed the first person by the neck and ripped out some of their hair with the bag.

**A/N, and a cliffhanger that won't be answered until the final chapter. Bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N, I hate English so much. My teacher is forcing us to watch the movie adaptation of Pride and Prejudice. Why... My teacher knows none of us want to watch it except the chick that thinks she is magical. She actually does think she has mystic powers. She tried to curse one of my good mates because she was jealous of the attention. Anyway, I really shouldn't be putting life details into the Author's Notes. To the Story.**

Chapter 18: Wolves Attack

Lilly carried the injured Pandra up the steep path to the ice-harvester camp. Lilly was hoping that she would see an ice-harvester she knew, like Gregory Wincer or the ice-harvester Elsa allowed to stay in the castle after a fire in the city. Pandra didn't say much about her uncle other than he was big, beard less faced, black hair, green eyes and wears black winter clothes when he is harvesting for ice. Lilly could've sworn that she was describing Gregory Wincer except for the clothes part, she had no idea what Gregory wore up there. They continued to climb uphill but Pandra soon requested for a break. During this break, Lilly had a look over Pandra's leg. She looked up with a worried expression.

"Your leg. It's worser then we could have predicted. You know how we thought it was on big break" Lilly spoke. Pandra nodded in response. "After looking over it, it looks and feels like it could be broken into smaller pieces with more possible breaks in it. We need to get you to a doctor and soon."

"How do you know medical stuff? They wouldn't teach it to the royal family for sure" Pandra asked, wondering how Lilly would know medical and body part facts.

"I grew up with a demonic genius for a bodyguard. He encouraged me to learn what I can and want. I told him I wanted to learn medical. He arranged several classes for me with his personal royal doctor, Doctor Carol. I never got the chance to study fixing broken limbs" Lilly smiled as she answered.

"Lucky you" Pandra laughed.

"I can name all the bones because of it. But I think that can wait until after all this" Lilly laughed with the girl.

They continued their journey uphill until the sun began to set and they could see a few hundred metres higher, fire light.

"I think we can make it before the wolves come out" Pandra spoke with a lighter tone in her voice.

"I think we can too" Lilly agreed before marching up the mountain summit, carrying an injured girl.

They were about a hundred and fifty metres away from the camp when they saw the first wolf. Ignoring it, they climbed further up. The single wolf soon became ten, than twenty and finally resting at thirty wolves. Not showing any fear, the two girls continued. As soon as they were twenty metres from the camp, the first wolf attacked. Lilly quickly drew her sword and swiped the wolf's paw. Almost directly after, another two wolves attacked the girls. Lilly sent one flying into another with a quick blast of snow. The other wolf went to bite at Lilly's shoulder when Pandra drew her sword. Her sword was everything you would expect a perfect sword to be. The blade was glinting in the moonlight. The edge was sharper then any sword you could have seen before. Lilly felt jealous that her katana wasn't at that standard. Pandra ended up mortally injuring the animal. The other surrounding wolves didn't take the message and attacked the girls in every direction they could. Lilly and Pandra held their own until a brown coated wolf stepped in. It was, at maximum, triple the size of the other wolves and looked a hell of a lot scarier. It pounced at the girls, knocking them both to the ground. Upon landing, the wolf turned and faced them again. Lilly and Pandra worried that they wouldn't make it to the camp until they heard a shout from the camp.

"Wolves. Big Brown Psycho is with this pack. Their attacking some little girls" the voice shouted.

The huge wolf snarled at the two girls before knocking the smaller, grey wolves out of its way. Lilly turned to see ten ice-harvesters running down the path, firing guns at the remaining wolves. The two girls returned their swords to their sheaths. The two girls collapsed as they felt the exhaustion from their fight with the wolves creep up their bodies. Before the exhaustion took its full toll on Lilly, she spied an ice-harvester kneeling to pick her up.

_~Shadow and Snipes~_

"Did you enjoy watching your family suffer" Shadow hissed at the blue demon chained to the wall.

"What did I do to you to force this on them and me" Snipes questioned.

"Oh nothing, just defying the course of history I want" Shadow answered, gesturing to a shadow creature ramp the torture device being used on Snipes' mother.

Snipes cringed at the sound of his mother's screams.

"You're a cunt you know" Snipes barked.

"We can't have that. I guess you want your family to suffer" Shadow laughed as he gestured for more shadow creatures to rev up what they were already doing.

Snipes looked up to see all eyes on him. He knew that if Shadow kept going, they would surely die. He stared into the eyes of his mother. Her eyes teary.

"So... You want universe mess do you" Snipes mocked.

"What did you say" Shadow roared.

"You heard me. The course of history you want is universe mess. You want everything to stuff up do you. Your life. The Realms all being destroyed before a day of your rule over the lot" Snipes grinned.

"What are you doing" Snipes' mother yelled.

"Shut up slut" Shadow barked.

"You can't be serious Snipes" another woman screamed.

"Traitor" a man cried.

"No... A distraction. Now" Snipes laughed.

Before anyone could react. A navy blue demon jumped from the ceiling, landing on Shadow, knocking him out cold.

"Thank me later. We gotta go" the demon ordered as he killed Shadow's minions and releasing all the prisoners.

"Great timing dad" Snipes laughed as the group ran through the corridors of the castle.

"How else are you suppose to be born when your mother is dead" the darker skinned demon replied.

"Hold up. You're The Timeline Assassin" one of the women of the group asked.

"Yes I am" the demon answered.

"And one of us is his mother" Snipes' mother asked.

"Yep. It's just that his mother doesn't even knows it yet" The Timeline Assassin answered before backing up from a window.

"Can we just shut up about who my mother is and just escape" Snipes ordered.

"Follow me" The Timeline Assassin smugly smiled before jumping out the window.

"He does realise that is a two storey drop" one of the women complained.

"Just follow him" Snipes ordered.

The rest of the group followed the demon and jumped from the window to be caught by the assassin himself.

"Now to wait for Lilly's move" B'iworit-Kageth laughed as he got looks from the group.

_~Lilly- The Next Morning~_

Lilly woke to the sound of many shouts from outside. She rubbed her head as she sat up. She yawned. For a few seconds, she had forgotten the Shadow thing. Her eyes widened as she remembered Pandra...

**A/N, Cliffhanger. Meh. Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N, final day of school for 2014. Yes. I would like to announce, from onwards, at least two chapters a day. Except for a five-day span for Christmas and any unexpected happenings. To the story.**

Chapter 19: Preparing For A Battle

Lilly looked around the tent she had woken in. She was worried about Pandra. Her panic settled in as she didn't spot the young girl anywhere in the tent. She was about to jump off the bed she laid on when a familiar ice-harvester entered the tent.

"Gregory" Lilly exclaimed.

"Never thought you would come to the ice-harvester camp your majesty" Gregory bowed.

"Another girl was with me. Where is she" Lilly asked.

"She is out helping the lads cut up some ice" Gregory smiled.

"I need to see her" Lilly ordered.

"Not necessary. She wants to check on you when she is finished. So stay put" Gregory grinned.

"What about her leg" Lilly asked.

"Knowing that she half demon, I wasn't surprised to see it fully healed this morning, unlike the other guys" Gregory laughed as he answered.

"You knew she was part demon" Lilly asked.

"She is my sister's daughter after all. I can't help it. Anyway, the guys didn't believe me when I told them you were still alive. It wasn't until last night that they believed me, seeing you go up against my arch-enemy. They believe you to be alive now" Gregory spoke calmly.

"Your her uncle" Lilly held her mouth open.

"Did I not just go over that" Gregory laughed.

"Gregory, Pandra wants to see both of you now" a random ice-harvester poked his head into the tent to speak.

"We better go" Gregory smiled.

Lilly quickly got out of the bed and followed the man towards where Pandra was. Lilly saw blocks of ice stacked on top of each other at different gaps between the tents. One tent she saw held a make-shift bar and a few men using some of the freshly cut ice in their drinks. Another held all the tools the harvesters would use. She looked ahead to see Pandra standing on a wooden stage. Ice-harvesters began to file in, surrounding the stage. Lilly eyed the harvesters from the make-shift bar. She and Gregory made their way up the stairs of the wooden stage. Obviously, someone had ordered for a meeting on the stage. Lilly guessed it was Pandra. She looked at her friend to see Pandra give a quick, all knowing smile to her. Lilly watched her friend with a grin as she began a speech.

"Good to see all you guys again after three years" Pandra began, looking around as the harvesters cheered. "As you know, Arendelle royal family is no longer in rule of their kingdom no more. Shocking I know" Pandra grinned as she had the attention of all the harvesters. "We were told that the royal family was killed by the attackers forces. Well, to those of you who didn't already know, that was a lie" Pandra looked around to see all eyes on her. "When I arrived here last night, I was with another girl" Pandra reminded the harvesters of the events of the night before. "That girl is Princess Lilly. Now before any of you start barking at me and say that she is dead, I would like to say, why is she standing behind me" Pandra gestured for Lilly to walk forward. "Does she look like the living dead to you? She doesn't look dead to me. I think she can speak for herself and explain everything" Pandra smiled as she turned before whispering to Lilly. "Tell them about my father. They deserve to know."

"Well, believe her now. I'm Princess Lilly and I am pretty sure I am still alive. I still know you won't believe Pandra or Gregory Wincer about me still being alive so I guess you can now" Lilly began. "I know that you are all confused. You all know about the incident a week or so ago. That has something to do with what's going on. The creature that took my arm. It turns out there are multiple ones and each wants my blood. Except on but he has died protecting the royal family and guards. I killed the fastest of these creatures. It went by the name 'speed' Shadow. The one that sacrificed himself went by the name 'emotion' Shadow. The one that is ruling with Hans is 'brute' Shadow. There is another Shadow out there going by the name of 'magic' Shadow. They each can conjure up creatures known as shadow creatures. They used those along with Hans' army of crooks to take over Arendelle. They planned on killing the royal family in of all of you citizens. If it wasn't for Pandra's father, a demon named B'iworit-Kageth or as Ticf and other demons know him as, The Timeline Assassin, I wouldn't be standing here, talking to you all. Shadow and Hans are bound to hold off the executions until they could get me. So they made up the lie we were all dead until they get me. I am not going to ask you to fight for me or Arendelle or anything that extreme, but I do ask that you do what you can to not get me captured. Please do what you can."

"How about no" a male voice cried.

The crowd turned to see a battalion of Hans' goons walking to the stage. The lead goon, the one to speak bore several ugly scars all over his face. He wore grey gloves with everything else being black except a cloak which was grey with a white lining. On his hip was a curved sword, Lilly knew what type of sword it was. The man had a sabre by his side. His hair was cut short.

"Who are you to say you can decide the fate of another human being" a woman in the camp cried to the crook.

"One that values what humans need. Now get back in the fucking kitchen before I slice your body into a billion pieces bitch" the goon snapped.

"I don't believe you understand. Where exactly does it say in any religion that a woman belongs in a kitchen" Gregory called to the goon.

"Is that a challenge" the crook laughed with an evil grin.

"I got this" Lilly pushed the advancing Gregory back.

"Arendelle needs a reason to fight back. I got this" Pandra stepped between Lilly and the cleared area in front of the stage.

"I am not sure you can take him" Lilly insisted.

"Please. I held my own with those wolves last night, I am sure I can handle a crook" Pandra replied with a smile.

"A little slut thinks they can defeat me. This is funny. She should go back into the kitchen or the whore house" the goon laughed at his opponent.

"Seems like small dick doesn't want a challenge" Pandra smiled with the insult she gave.

"What did you say, slut" the crook barked, clearly ticked off with Pandra's comment.

"I said, seems like small dick doesn't want a challenge. I take your reaction as a yes to you being a wuss and having a small dick" Pandra laughed, drawing her sword.

"Look at this dumb bitch. She thinks a woman has as much authority as a man. Looks like I have to show her where she belongs" the man drew his sword.

"I think a sexist bastard is going to die" Pandra grinned before leaping forward.

"Bring it bitch" the goon roared as he charged at Pandra.

Pandra swung her sword down as the crook swung up. As they hit swords. She began to sing in their fight along with a small confusion from the criminal.

_Iron and steel_

_This will be your final meal_

_You ungrateful, foolish man_

_Don't you know you should never mess with a demonic woman_

_Today will be your judgement day_

_I don't care about your dismay_

_Give up before your head rolls_

_Or is stuck on one of the many polls_

_May God have mercy on your soul_

_You unforgivable mole_

_I have given you a chance_

_And now on your grave I shall dance_

_How did you even think you could win_

_Your as skilled as a Deadly Sin_

_The world is better now_

_So do what your suppose to and bow_

"She is giving it to him" Lilly smirked as she watched the fight and listened to Pandra's song.

"She always sings when she wants to go good in something" Gregory laughed.

"I wonder what she will do for the next verse or chorus. I have no idea what she is up to" Lilly smiled.

"I don't know but this isn't exactly her best song" Gregory laughed.

"Okay" Lilly looked back at Pandra as she began to sing again.

_I fight today to beat you_

_Unless you pay what is due_

_I don't give a fuck_

_Your second in command, you gave his dick a mighty suck_

_Your sword skill is weak_

_So piss off you prejudice freak_

_Or on the ground you will lay dead_

_Is death what you dread_

_I nearly died one too many times_

_But you have made one too many crimes_

_Oh check on your scars_

_I think your fleas think you have them bars_

_Just like a balloon_

_You will burst you fucking goon_

_You're foolish to fight me_

_You annoying buzzing bee_

_Death is what you should fear_

_So piss off you sexist cunt, my dear_

_I will slit your throat_

_And use your blood to fill the new moat_

_I am a demon off spring of The Timeline Assassin_

_You were born from a bin_

_So sorry if that was mean_

_But think you handle no green_

"She can sing fast can't she" Lilly complimented on the speed Pandra was singing at.

"I know" Gregory smiled.

Lilly watched on as Pandra continued her song.

_King or queen_

_I serve the worthy I have deemed, it must seem_

_Never to you_

_The one your own mother blu..._

Pandra wasn't able to finish her song as on of the other crooks fired a gun at her. The bullet penetrated her chest, passing straight through. Lilly quickly froze all the crooks from the neck down. Gregory ran to Pandra's side. Lilly ran to Pandra's side after looking to see all the crooks were secure. Pandra's eyes said it all, the bullet had ripped through her heart.

"No... No. No... No" Gregory began to cry.

"You fucking asshole. How dare you" Lilly screamed at the leader of the crooks.

"Not my fault she couldn't accept her placement" the crook smirked.

"She wasn't accepting that placement because times are changing. Women are getting more rights than you would deem worthy all because they are truly are worthy" Lilly barked.

"Is that a threat" the crook laughed.

"No. I believe it to be a girl standing up for their friends" Lilly replied.

"All hail the female population" the crook mocked.

"I am taking that as a challenge to a fight" Lilly grinned as she unsheathed her sword.

"We will see what the slut is made of" the crook grinned as Lilly thawed her own ice.

Before anyone could react, the crook swung his sword in a diagonal direction up. Before he could hit his mark, something tackles him to the ground. All the ice-harvesters were shocked to see the wolf they called Big Brown Psycho. The crook coward in fear as he saw the sheer size of the wolf. Without hesitation, the wolf bit into the man's leg, ripping it clean off. The goon screamed in pain and fear as he watched the wolf eat his leg.

"BBP, what the fuck is he doing" one of the ice-harvesters asked to no-one in particular.

"I think he is helping us" Gregory spoke through his tears.

"Whoever said I was a he" came a strong feminist voice.

Every turned to see the massive wolf morph into a humanoid creature. The humanoid creature soon turned into a recognisable female figure. The new woman standing where the wolf once stood looked at least eighteen. Her hair matched the colour of the wolf's fur. Her eyes were a dark green colour. Unlike you would expect, she wore clothing. She wore a wolf skin top and a wolf skin skirt that reached her knees. Everyone was just taken back that their greatest fear was a morphing creature most likely from another Realm.

"Who are you" Lilly asked, completely forgetting about the criminals.

"My name is K-Opa" the woman answered. "I am from the Realm of Morphoushiem."

"Why are you here" Gregory asked, gently laying Pandra's lifeless body on the ground.

"To spend the last of my days to find the children of my brother's. You know him as The Timeline Assassin, correct" K-Opa answered.

"Which ones have you found" Lilly asked.

"All three but it seems I have to use the last of my magical aura to save one of their lives" K-Opa answered.

"But don't you need a bunch of different auras for that to work" Lilly asked, not sure if K-Opa was fully sane.

"Only if you want to keep your powers. As if I want to keep the powers of sound waves" K-Opa answered.

"Oh" Lilly managed to say.

K-Opa walked over to Pandra's corpse and knelt on one knee. She immediately formed a watermelon sized ball of grey aura in front of everyone as she moved it to the body of Pandra. Pandra shot up as life returned to her body.

"What happened" she asked.

"You died. Now your back to the land of the living" Lilly smiled as she walked up to her friend.

"Okay who gave me their aura" Pandra asked, scanning the area.

"That would be me" K-Opa waved as she walked back towards the crook that was being sexist.

"Thank you" Pandra cried before witnessing the woman turn into Big Brown Psycho. "She was BBP. I was saved by a wolf."

"Hope you don't mind but I want to eat this guy" K-Opa's voice was loud enough to be mistaken for her being next to you.

"Sure. Have the lot" Gregory answered, hugging Pandra.

"A feast" K-Opa called before dragging the lot of the criminals away.

"I think it is safe to say I will be on my way" Lilly exclaimed as she began to leave the camp.

"Not without me" Pandra placed her hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"Nor me" Gregory added as he stared down at the young princess.

"Nor any of us" the ice-harvesters all cried at once.

"Listen I don't want of you to die for me" Lilly insisted.

"Too bad. You got a small army. I think we can take on Hans' goons while you go after that creature Shadow" Pandra laughed.

"Only if you're sure you want to fight" Lilly replied.

"Then what are we waiting for" the ice-harvesters and Pandra cried.

"Let's go" Lilly commanded.

The ice-harvesters all readied for battle. All knowing that they could die. Pandra was given armour by one of the blacksmiths **(They need someone to make/repair gear)** of the ice-harvester camp. Lilly led the small 'army' towards the Arendelle castle. Little did they know how much trouble they were in for.

**A/N, I know that song I wrote in this chapter was not the greatest but at least I tried and made it fit into what was going on. Bye.**

**P.S. please review or follow or favourite the story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N, the very last chapter of the Helpless story arc. Next chapter will mark the beginning of the Searching story arc. To the story.**

Chapter 20: The Challenge

Lilly led her 'army' towards the Arendelle castle. She knew Shadow wouldn't be able to resist moving to the castle. Along the way, they met with K-Opa again. She joined them as they reached the city borders. Lilly turned to see the men and women of the ice-harvesters. She knew they were risking their own lives to retake Arendelle. Lilly opened her mouth to speak.

"If any of you want to leave, now is the chance. I won't hold anything against you if you do. Those of you whom stay, remember that there a chance of death. Knowing these two crooks, they will throw whatever they can at us. Now... To battle" Lilly spoke with the confidence of a great general.

The 'army' she had all roared as they followed her to the castle gates. People of city watched as they saw Lilly leading a miss match group of ice-harvesters carrying guns. Some of the men of the city decided to join the 'army'. As they reached the bridge to the castle, they saw Hans' goons and Shadow's shadow creatures on the other side. Lilly stopped as she smiled at the small resistance Shadow and Hans had left for her and the men and women with her. Drawing her sword, Lilly charged at the resistance with Pandra on her left and K-Opa, in wolf form, to her left. The ice-harvesters, men of the Arendelle city and Gregory fired their guns at the resistance. The crooks and shadow creatures charged at their approaching opponents. Most of the crooks fell to the ground dead. Those that reached Lilly were frozen to the spot. The ones to reach Pandra were cut into various pieces. The men to reach K-Opa were torn from limb to limb. Lilly took on the shadow creatures and quickly disbanded what she attacked. As the last of the resistance fell, Lilly turned to see The Timeline Assassin walking up to her.

"Good to see you again" Lilly smiled.

"Good to see you in what's left of you. And alive. I see you found my daughter" B'iworit-Kageth replied.

"Hey dad" Pandra grinned at her demonic father.

"Hey Pandra" The Timeline Assassin laughed in response.

"Long time no see, T.A." Gregory said as he extended his hand.

"I believe the last time I saw you Gregory, I was helping raise my daughter" B'iworit-Kageth smiled as he shook the extended hand.

"Where are the others" Lilly asked.

"Ask them yourself" The Timeline Assassin responded.

On cue, all of the prisoners walked from the end of the bridge. Lilly smiled as she saw her mother okay.

"Mummy" Lilly squealed as she welcomed her mother into a hug.

"You're okay, thank god" Elsa teared up as she returned the hug.

"Your highness" the 'army' Lilly had brought with her bowed.

"Where is Snipes" Pandra asked her father.

"Challenging Shadow" B'iworit-Kageth gravely stated.

"Is he suicidal" Lilly snapped.

"Afraid so. He won't listen to me, he just went ahead and challenged him. Stupid boy" The Timeline Assassin answered.

"Dad, what happens to him in the future" Pandra asked, forcing her father to face her.

"Depends on the universe. I don't know what happens to him in universe preferred it in the universe Ellen is from, he survives because, this never happened" B'iworit-Kageth answered his daughter.

"Question, who is Snipes mother? I know you won't tell us but please, we need to know" Ellen asked.

"Should I tell them or should you" Lilly asked The Timeline Assassin.

"You know" Anna screamed in disbelief.

"By all means, tell them" B'iworit-Kageth ignored Anna's sudden shock.

"His mother is... Is..." Before she could finish, Lilly saw Snipes fly onto the bridge followed by Shadow.

Shadow had an evil look on his face as he looked up at his challenger. He turned to see his 'friend' Hans running to watch the battle. He turned to face Snipes again but staring in front of him was Lilly, sword drawn, about to speak.

"I take it you want to take his place" Shadow laughed before Lilly even got the first sound out of her mouth.

"Yes" Lilly answered, shocking her mother.

"Too bad I have to kill something before I take another challenge" Shadow laughed.

"Well you're not going to kill Snipes" Lilly replied.

"I know. Say goodbye to my dear friend, Hans" Shadow sadistically laughed as he turned to a terrified Hans.

Shadow raised his hand and Hans was trapped in a cage made from shadows. Shadow snapped his hand shut, simultaneously the cage crushed onto itself, killing Hans instantly. Shadow turned back to face Lilly while he lowered his hand and opened it.

"You psycho" Lilly snarled.

"Sure mate" Shadow replied with a larger evil grin on his face.

"Bring it" Lilly barked, drawing her sword once again and readied herself.

"I think we should not worry about anyone while we fight" Shadow laughed as he formed a dome over the two of them.

The dome was pure shadows and made it impossible to see the outside or the inside of it. Elsa tried running into the inside of the dome only to be knocked onto her arse. She was helped up by Taylor and Anna. She stared with horror as she knew her daughter was inside it with a psychopath.

_~Inside~_

Lilly looked at the monster with hate in her eyes. Somehow, the inside of this dome was as bright as a midsummer day. She waited for Shadow to attack. She wasn't expecting him to speak.

"So you're the one to be destined to kill all the Shadows for universe preferred. Strange, you don't even look any older than ten. I do see how 'speed' was killed by you but I have heavier hits on me so you will be injured very quickly" Shadow calmly spoke.

"You seem very calm for a psychopath" Lilly replied with a snarl.

"Most are calm when they speak. I would really like it if we just finish chit-chatting and begin our death match" Shadow calmly relied before forming his own sword.

"Let's dance psycho" Lilly laughed as she charged at the monster.

"Likewise" Shadow hissed as he charged at Lilly.

The two clashed swords. Lilly pushed with all her might as she tried to throw Shadow off-balance. Shadow saw her plan and took a step to the left and lifted his sword above his head. Lilly stumbled forward as all her momentum fell forward.

"Pathetic" Shadow laughed sadistically.

Lilly didn't reply as she spun around, managing to cut a small portion of Shadow's skin. Shadow eyes widened as he didn't predict this attack. He lunged forward to try to stab Lilly. The princess rolled to her right as Shadow drove his sword into the ground, causing him to fall flat on his face. She formed a small mound of ice at Shadow's sword where it entered the stone of the bridge. Shadow pushed himself up and tried pulling his sword from the ground to find it stuck. Quickly he formed a new sword and dissolved his old. Lilly swung violently as she attacked the was quick to block each swing. As Lilly tired out from the violent attacks, he formed a small black ball in his hand. Lilly remembered the destructive power that attack of his had. She tried one last swing with her sword at Shadow but she was too late. Shadow released the ball. As it hit the bridge, she and the monster were flung into the walls of the dome. Lilly woke at water splashing up at her young face. She opened her eyes to see parts of the bridge she stood on fall into the water below. She looked up to see Shadow pushing himself up on a small ledge of the bridge. She looked around herself to see a slightly larger piece of the bridge still attached to the frame-work. She stood up to see below her there was no dome but pieces of the bridge and frame-work of the bridge sticking out of the water. Shadow laughed as saw Lilly's state.

"You are one tough slut to beat. I can give you that. But you die now" Shadow formed another ball of shadows in his hand and fired it at Lilly. On instinct, Lilly fired an ice-ball and shattered both the attacks.

"Takes a hell of a lot more to beat me" Lilly replied as she froze the feet of Shadow.

"What" Shadow screamed.

"Good bye" Lilly smiled as she caused the piece of the bridge Shadow stood on to collapse.

Before Shadow hit the water, he fired a small black ball and destroyed Lilly's life support ledge. Lilly quickly grabbed a piece of the bridge that was not falling off and held on for dear life. She looked down to see 'brute' Shadow impaled by a piece of rubble. The dome began to dissolve. Lilly looked up to see the eyes of her friends and family staring down at her. She smiled before hearing the sound of the piece of the bridge she held onto fall from the main bridge. Her eyes widened as she fell. She felt hairy arms wrap around her before she felt water quickly surround her. She looked to see K-Opa in her wolf form, holding her close. She was relieved to see the shape-shifting creature swim up to the surface. As they broke the surface of the water, Lilly gasped for air. K-Opa pushed Lilly to a rope that Gregory pushed down to the two. The group Lilly had brought to the castle pulled both the princess and K-Opa up to the bridge. Elsa brought her daughter into a hug as she was thankful for her survival. As the group cheered for the survival of Lilly, Gregory saw K-Opa, in human form, fall to the ground, bleeding.

"Oh shit" Gregory ran to the woman's side.

"Don't worry about me. Just tell my kids I loved them" K-Opa smiled as she clutched her hip.

"Where are your kids" Gregory asked, knowing what happened to K-Opa.

"A cave close to the ice-harvester camp. You will find two pups, one blonde, the other black. Tell me you will take care of them" K-Opa answered with a weak smile.

"I promise" Gregory smiled as he watched K-Opa close her eyes.

"Thank you. I love you, Elizabeth, I love you, Alex" K-Opa whispered before the life escaped her body.

Pandra turned to see her uncle kneeling next to a smiling K-Opa. She realised what happened to the woman. Without a word, she walked to the woman's side. With her walking away from th cheering crowd, Lilly followed to see what distracted her friend.

"No" Lilly whispered.

"Lilly, what's wrong... Oh no" Elsa asked before she saw what her daughter was looking at.

K-Opa slowly turned to silvery dust, being blown off in the wind. Elsa led her daughter away from the sight of where K-Opa died. Gregory stood and began to walk off. He planned on keeping his promise to K-Opa. He was stopped by Pandra.

"Where are you going" Pandra asked through tears.

"I promised I would take care of her children. I am going to find them" Gregory answered. "Promise me you won't leave the city until I return."

"I promise" Pandra replied with more tears.

"Stay in the castle" Elsa spoke for Lilly.

"You sure" Gregory asked.

"Yes. She needs to talk to her father any way" Elsa answered.

"Thank you" Gregory and Pandra smiled.

For the next few weeks, Pandra stayed in the castle of Arendelle. At night she resigned in the bedroom next to Lilly's. During the days, she was found reading with Lilly in the gardens, exploring the various rooms of the castle or practicing her own sword skills in the guard training area. She had become very close with the royal family. Lilly most of all. Her uncle returned with two wolf pups trailing after him at the end of the third week. She believed that she would soon leave with her uncle to her old house. Just before she left, Lilly stopped her.

"Thank god I wasn't too late" Lilly breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is going on" Pandra asked.

"Remember my promise when we first met. Well, I managed to convince my mum to allow you, Gregory and K-Opa's children stay in the castle" Lilly squealed.

"You did. Thank you" Pandra clicked onto what Lilly had said.

"Tell your uncle" Lilly gestured to Gregory.

Pandra ran to her uncle. She told her the news, causing him to nearly faint. Pandra's guest room was permanently made her room in the castle while Gregory was given a room close to the guard-house. The pups were given a room next to Gregory's. Lilly waited until the next Shadow showed his face in Arendelle. How soon she wasn't expecting.

**A/N, the Searching story arc will kick off later today. Bye.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N, True to my promise, here is your second chapter for the story for today. This chapter will begin with Disney villains, whom are both dead and not dead, talking at a meeting with the new Shadow joining them. To the story.**

Chapter 21: A New Nightmare

A long way from Arendelle, many of the world's most notorious criminals, both still living and resurrected, met at a large building in an unknown Realm, all invited by someone none have met. They walked into the building's front doors. They were greeted by large empty room with a fancy stairwell. At the top stood a dark figure, keeping a sharp eye on his guest. He knew all their names and whether or not they are already dead or not.

"Greetings, please, welcome yourself to my home" the figure spoke with a booming yet menacing voice.

"Why are we all here" one of his guest cried.

"Because you all can do so much on your own. But with me and the others, we can be so much more" the figure answered with his menacing voice.

"Like I can trust another one you" roared a ginger haired man.

"That was your unfortunate picking of allies, Prince Hans. 'Brute' Shadow is not me. I wasn't surprised that he turned on you but I was surprised with how late he betrayed you" the figure laughed.

"Exactly which Shadow are you" Hans asked the host.

"I am 'magic' Shadow. The final Shadow. I plan on dying to bring back my true self but I can't die unless it is by the hands of that princess that has killed both 'speed' and 'brute'. I would like for your assistants for this. We conquer Arendelle, then the world, I will be killed by that bitch. You all can kill her, then my true form shall arrive with the memories of our alliance. Do we have a deal" the figure answered as he bowed for his guest.

"As long as we can kill our personal enemies" one of the women laughed.

"Deal" Shadow agreed to the request.

"What is your plan" one of the men asked.

"I have a new plan that will benefit you all. I will invite all your enemies to Arendelle then we strike. Effective killing our enemies and most likely taking control" Shadow grinned.

"You got a deal" a menacing man with a scar over his eye spoke for the guest.

"We need to make this work" Hans snarled at the new Shadow.

"I already know how to get our enemies in one spot. Just be ready to meet again and attack" Shadow smiled, baring his sharp, pearly teeth.

_~Arendelle~_

Elsa was having a family picnic up on one of the nearby hills to Arendelle when she received a message from her messenger.

"Queen Elsa, many people have requested to have a once in a lifetime ball here in Arendelle. They would like you to accept" the messenger spoke with a smile as they bowed to their queen.

"Can you give me any names" Elsa asked.

"Rapunzel shall be among these requesting guest. Other guests include Mulan of China, Ariel the mermaid, Simba, he is from a Realm where animals are the only inhabitants so he probably look like a lion or human and there is one more guest on the top of my head, they go by the name... Aladdin. All are royal and they will bring their close families for this event. Do you accept" the messenger answered.

"Tell them they can come" Elsa smiled before turning to face her family again and finish their picnic lunch.

Elsa returned to the castle straight after the day was over. She was greeted by K-Opa's children in human form.

"Hello Elsa, we have a question. How was your day" the two kids asked.

"My day was splendid. What about your day" Elsa replied with a smile.

"Gregory took me and my brother to the market" the sister of the duo answered.

"He got us some sweets. Do you want one" the brother extended what his sister started.

"Not right now. I got to prepare for a meeting with many kingdoms" Elsa smiled as shook her head as the two werewolf like creatures walked away.

She made her way to the royal planner to plan the event, guest rooms and some other things when she was pushed into one of the empty rooms.

"Don't speak" the person whom pushed the queen into the room whispered.

"Why" Elsa whispered back.

"Because what I have to tell you" the person shot back.

"Who are you" Elsa asked.

"I am..." the person began.

He didn't finish because they heard the door behind them begin to open. The person stared at Elsa before running out of the room via the window. Elsa was just shocked at the sudden leave of this person. As the door swung open, she was met with Olaf walking around. The little snowman didn't see Elsa standing in front of the door way and just walked by her. Elsa quickly shook her head to clear it and walked calmly to the planner's room. She explained everything and she and the planner set of planning the event.

_~Elsa's Ice Palace~_

The person whom spoke to Elsa ran up the steep mountain slope to meet with a figure in the palace. He ran up the destroyed frozen staircase to the open doors. He ran up the stairs inside the palace to meet the figure.

"You're late Yama. Explain" the figure asked.

"You try finding the perfect time to explain the danger to a queen that is in a hurry" the man spoke after he caught his breath.

"Let me guess. Something got in the way" the figure spoke.

"That stupid snowman of her's got in the way. I was about to tell her the danger but he had to have the timing to walk into that room on that very moment" the man named Yama replied.

"I may not be my father but I don't forgive easily. One of his traits I inherited" the figure laughed as they turned to face Yama.

"Raven. Calm. Just breath. Decoy wouldn't want this" Yama raised and lowered his hands as to represent the way the figure should breath.

"You realise I have split personalities" the figure spat.

"Why do you think I asked you to calm down" Yama replied.

"You're right" the figure breathed as their personality changed.

"Good. You aren't the psycho one any more. I know your father made some bad choices but that shouldn't influence you to do the same. That means that you have to listen to me. Your future allies need your help and we can't have Crow out. Personally, I think everyone likes the Raven personality the most. So remain this way for as long as possible" Yama spoke calmly.

"I will try but I can't promise ya anything" the figure spoke sweetly.

"Now we have to find another time to warn Elsa before it is too late" Yama grimly replied to his friend.

"Agreed" the figure breathed as they looked out to see Arendelle below.

_~Forest Edge~_

"They think they are safe. By this time next month, we will be ruling the world" a dark figure laughed with their allies as they watched Arendelle from the forest.

"Agreed my psychopathic friend" one of the allies replied.

The group stared hungrily at the city and its castle. Waiting for their chance to come.

**A/N, next chapter out tomorrow. Bye.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N, continuing the story.**

Chapter 22: Welcoming Guests

Elsa waited nervously at the castle courtyard as she was expecting her guests to arrive. She didn't know much about her guests, except for Rapunzel and Eugene. She soon saw a boat with odd-looking sails sail into the harbour. She quickly walked down to the docks to meet this guest. She reached the dock first out of her and the ship. She knew that the sight of Ticf's warship was a bit menacing. Yes he left it there. She saw Anna walk up to her as she wanted to be there to greet the guest. The ship docked and soon a young woman walked up the to the dock to meet her hostess and the hostess' sister.

"Greetings Queen Elsa. I am Mulan of China. Thank you for hosting this event" the woman bowed.

"Hello Mulan. I am Elsa of Arendelle. This is my younger sister, Princess Anna. Thank you for coming" Elsa replied.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Greetings are nice and all but I wanna see this castle" came a voice from the boat.

"Oh no" Mulan widened her eyes.

"Who was that" Anna asked.

"That would be Mushu. My dragon guardian" Mulan answered as she stepped to the side.

"I don't see no dragon" Anna spoke quickly.

"Down here" the voice spoke.

Elsa and Anna did as the voice asked and saw a tiny Chinese dragon staring with them with anger in their eyes, arms (legs) folded and their left foot tapping the ground.

"I take he is the pocket edition" Elsa joked.

"You can say that" Mulan laughed along.

"Mulan, I believe you're forgetting your husband" Mushu hissed at the woman.

"Here he is. My husband, Li Shang" Mulan introduced her husband as he walked onto the docks.

"Hello, you must be the host queen, Queen Elsa. This must be your younger sister, Princess Anna" the man bowed to both women.

"Hello Li Shang. It is a pleasure to meet you both" Anna smiled at the man.

"And to meet you and your sister" Li replied.

"May I ask if you would like to meet the other guests or are you willing to refresh up at the castle" Elsa asked with a bow.

"With all due respect, I think we need some down time in the room you will be letting us stay in" Mulan answered with one final bow before heading off to the castle.

"Quick question, who owns that war ship" Li Shang asked before he followed his wife.

"An allied kingdom. The route they take to get here usually involves them needing firepower" Elsa answered.

"Understood" Li Shang smiled before running off.

Elsa sighed as the next ship arrived. She recognised the flag instantly. It was the ship from Corona. She greeted her cousin and her husband with open arms and told them that Mulan and her extra guest have already arrived. Rapunzel, Eugene and the lizard **(Honestly forgotten the lizards name. And I can't be bothered to look it up, sorry) **headed towards the castle they were so used to going to by now. Elsa waited for the next ship to arrive. She had no idea where this ship came from but there seemed to be something magical about it. As the ship docked, instead of some form of walk way being pushed down, the prince and princess came down on a carpet. This shocked Elsa. They were followed by a monkey, a blue skinned man and a red parrot **(These events are happening after the third Aladdin film).** Anna smiled at the fact that these guys seem to also have something magical about. Elsa cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Hello. I am your hostess, Queen Elsa. Welcome to Arendelle" Elsa bowed as she greeted this new group of guests.

"Hello. I am Princess Jasmine" the princess of the group smiled.

"I am Prince Aladdin" the prince introduced himself. "This is Abu" he pointed to the monkey. "This is Carpet" he said as he pointed to the flying carpet.

"And I'm the Genie" the blue guy erupted as sparks flew out of him.

"Pleased to meet you all. This is my sister" Elsa smiled as she gestured to her.

"Princess Anna" Anna bowed.

"Charmed to meet you my dear" the Genie wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulders.

"Is this normal" Anna asked as she started to feel terrified of the Genie.

"Yeah" the parrot sarcastically laughed.

"Almost forgot. This is Iago" Aladdin mentally slapped himself as he forgot the name of the one parrot he was saved by.

"Is he lying" Anna asked, not hiding the fact she was scared.

"No. Genie is always like this" Jasmine smiled as she remembered all the times Genie has made every moment awkward with his up beat attitude.

"As long as he doesn't do anything destructive, I am okay with it. Now, would you like to head towards the castle. The other guests whom have arrived would like to meet you" Elsa asked.

"No harm in getting to know other guests" Aladdin smiled as they walked up to the castle, being followed by the Genie and Abu and Iago on the flying Carpet.

The royal sisters waited for the other guests. They met many princesses, princes and their guest company. Some of the people they met included Simba with Nala, Kovu and Kira, Zazu, Timon, Pumba, and Belle with her husband, Adam. After the last of the guests arrived, Elsa and Anna walked back to the castle when Elsa eyed the figure that had pushed her into the empty room. She didn't speak about it at all to her sister in fear of causing a panic. They reached the castle to see the pups teasing Mushu with Mulan, Li Shang and many other guests laughing as they watched the pups shift from wolf to human to wolf again. Elsa spied Taylor and Ticf talking to some of the magic using guests. If she paid attention to her right, she would have seen the figure and his allie watch them from the castle wall.

**A/N, my ultimate Disney cross-over story. This story arc is going to be a cross-over one. Bye.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N, Worst. Sleep. Ever. I had to deal with my brother talking for half the night. I am so tired. I know this is going to be a horribly written chapter due to it. To the story.**

Chapter 23: First Night

Elsa was glade to see so many different people getting along so well. She saw that it was good not to base someone something different just by the way they look. She had planned on getting to know these people until Moon appeared before her.

"Hello Moon. What message from the Realms do you have for us" Elsa asked her demonic messenger, while also getting strange looks from her guests.

"I am afraid I bring bad news. The Realms that were created by the magical dragons sense that something horrible is afoot. I am afraid that I must warn every Realm representative. Goodbye Elsa" the demon bowed as she was engulfed by flame.

"What could she mean" Elsa mentally asked herself.

"Excuse me. Who was that" someone asked from behind her.

"Sorry. She was a messenger. She was just warning about something. She didn't say what but" Elsa answered the question.

"What is her name and where is she from" the person asked.

"Her name is Moon. She is from where Ticf is from" Elsa said as she spun on the spot to see who was asking the questions.

She was amazed to see it to be Snow White asking the questions.

"And that would be" the princess asked, curious about it.

"Another Realm. More pacifically, Hell" came Ticf's voice in answer.

"Hell. I think you have been into one too many Opium bars" Snow White responded.

"Suit yourself" Ticf shrugged his shoulders as he walked off to speak to the mother kings and princes he had yet to speak to.

"Is he joking" Snow White asked.

"Unfortunately, no. He is the Devil but he only became it after the original Devil's death a few years ago. Both are not what you expect from a Devil. They would prefer to put human needs before their own. The original Devil died so that I could live. Even though I didn't know him for too long, he wanted me to live. Horrible few months that had go with it. Six of his brothers wanted to have all the Realms to themselves. If it wasn't for a few people here, we would all be slaves to six of the seven Deadly Sins" Elsa answered and then further extended on the answer.

"Sounds like you worship Satanic beliefs" Snow White joked.

"The only one around here to worship the Devil is his longest surviving demonic brother's son. Prince Firl" Elsa corrected.

"That would make sense" Snow White laughed as she walked off.

"What did you two talk about" Taylor's voice asked to Elsa's side.

"Different things. We started off with talking about who Moon was and ended with Firl. I wanted to talk about you but she didn't ask any questions about you so I couldn't" Elsa replied with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Well, we better get everyone ready for dinner" Taylor spoke calmly after a silence between the two love birds.

"Can you tell the princes and kings while I tell the queens and princesses" Elsa asked.

"You got it sweetie" Taylor gave Elsa a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off to ask the kings and princes to get ready for dinner.

Elsa walked towards the group of princesses to tell them about dinner is going to be serve soon. After she ran her 'quest', she headed towards her own room when she noticed something had entered her room because the door was open instead of being closed.

"Who is in the queen's room" she asked as she entered her own room.

"Someone who values the protection of others over himself" a familiar voice came as the door slammed shut.

"Who are you" Elsa asked, feeling as though she was going to be attacked.

"You asked me that before but your snowman forced me to run. I am Yama. I do not come alone but I do come in peace so don't attack me" the voice spoke as lights came on in the room.

Elsa saw a man with cloth wrapped around his head standing in front of her. She wouldn't have known if this man was telling the truth if it wasn't for his eyes.

"Where are you from" Elsa asked in curiosity.

"I am from Japan. I have been trying to warn you that 'magic' Shadow has made his move. Everyone here is in grave danger" the man bowed.

"Do you know anyone here" Elsa asked to see if she could mention him to one of her friends.

"Ticf knows me. Mulan and Li Shang know me but not my name just my face. Mushu is the same deal. The last person to know me is now you. I would count your sister but she knows the future me" the man bowed again.

"So saying your name around Ticf is okay. Talking to Mulan, Li Shang and Mushu about you is okay. Telling Anna I met a past version of someone she met in the future" Elsa replied.

"Yeah" Yama grinned from beneath the cloth.

"Are you Ticf's friend that taught him that friendship song about a Sakura" Elsa asked.

"Yes" Yama answered.

"Now be off. I need to get ready for dinner" Elsa ordered.

"Goodbye. I left a note for you on the bed. Read it after dinner" Yama bowed before jumping out the window.

"Weird" Elsa thought out loud as she made a beautiful ice dress.

She met her guests at the dinning hall doors. She greeted them for the second time that day and told them to pick any seat that was not taken. She greeted the last of her guests before heading in herself. She was met with the sight of all the guests talking together and sitting on one narrow table. She guessed that someone requested to have the tables placed together so that it was less awkward to talk to anyone from the other side of the room.

She sat in the one vacant seat. She sat at the head of the table with Anna to her left and Taylor to her right. They were talking about the past few events when their meals came out. Like usual, the chefs prepared each guests favourite meals, if it was accessible to them. Elsa was lost in thought when she was beckoned to go to the kitchen. She excused herself and headed towards the chef beckoning her.

"Your highness. We don't have any idea what your guests would like for dessert. What should we do" the chef asked.

"Give them some options to pick from. Chocolate fondu, cake of some kind and whatever you can think off would be good okay. Just do something" Elsa ordered kindly.

"Okay your highness" the chef bowed.

Elsa returned to the table and explained what the chef wanted. The waiters came out with large dishes and allowed the guests to pick their dessert. After the dinner and dessert, they all headed towards their bedrooms to rest. Elsa entered her room and picked up the note the Yama guy left her. She began to read it.

**A/N, Next chapter will be just the letter. Bye.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N, last chapter wasn't half bad, considering I was tired as shit when I wrote it. Anyway, a third chapter today. This one. This is all because I want to be on an even number when I release tomorrow's second chapter. To the story.**

Chapter 24: The Letter

Elsa read the letter.

_Dear Queen Elsa,_

_Me, Shogun Yama, and my friend, Betas, would like to meet you at your ice palace. I will give you a brief version of what we will talk about when you go there._

_ Beware of everyone. We have reason to believe 'Magic' Shadow has made his move. He is getting every one of your guests enemies to attack Arendelle, when I do not know but be warned, be careful. Some of these crooks he is working with should be dead. Your daughter maybe the only one who is to kill the Shadows but if he is working with a new lot of crooks, we could be fucked. Make sure Arendelle is locked down when you come. I am not giving a choice, you have to come to your ice palace._

_Now that, this is out-of-the-way, I have something to warn you about my friend Betas. She has split personalities. Each with its own name. Recently she has been the worst of her personalities so expect to have a cruel welcome from her._

_ Sincerely, Shogun Yama_

_P.S. Use this when needed._

_Florum glacies_

Elsa confused about the p.s. at the end of the letter but she worried about the rest of the letters content. She didn't if she should trust this guy or not.

**A/N, And this is short. Bye.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N, Christmas is almost here. Fuck yeah. You guys would have no idea how tempting it is to write my brother's saying after any fuck yeah. To the story.**

Chapter 25: And So It Begins

Elsa didn't sleep well that night due to the letter and what this Yama character had said to her. She woke feeling groggy and unwilling to move. With all her will power, she forced herself to get out of bed and prepare for the day. She had to show her guests the near sections of the kingdom since she didn't have too much to show them the full kingdom. She walked to breakfast to see Mulan talking to Lilly, Ellen, Fiona and Cleo. She didn't want to bother them but Cleo beckoned her over.

"Hello Mulan; Lilly; Ellen; Fiona; Cleo; what would you like" Elsa asked with a bow.

"They were just telling me about some of your little adventures since your coronation. I am amazed you put your kingdom in a winter during the summer" Mulan answered, returning the bow.

"Let me guess. Fiona told you that one" Elsa eyed her most trusted guard when Lauren was away.

"You got me" Fiona cheerily admitted.

"You also seem to be interested in the Realms. Do you know what the Chinese Realm is like yourself or do I have to ask someone from another Realm" Mulan asked her host queen.

"You can ask Cleo. She is from the Egyptian Realm so she is bound to travel to other Realms" Elsa answered.

"I will ask her later. I have a few more questions about your adventures. So you traveled through time, to the past" Mulan spoke about the events after Mockery's death.

"I do not want to remember Mockery's death nor some of the people I met in the past. Sorry" Elsa quickly requested.

"Sorry. I didn't know that" Mulan apologised.

"You didn't know so I forgive you" Elsa breathed.

"If I can continue asking? Who is this Shadow guy? He doesn't sound very pleasant" Mulan asked, not sure what he is like.

"Imagine the scariest thing in any legend. Then times that by infinity and you got yourself a quarter of Shadow" Elsa answered.

"Only a quarter" Mulan questioned.

"He has multiple versions of himself. When we first met one, he was one of the remaining four. The next one we met sacrificed himself for us. The third was about as dangerous as a volcano. The fourth we are yet to meet and we don't plan on doing so" Lilly answered for her mother.

"Interesting. Four different Shadows, each completely different to the others. What names do they go by" Mulan asked, curious if they went by different names to tell them apart.

"There is 'speed', the first we met. Second was 'emotion'. The most recent met one was 'brute'. The one yet to show their ugly face is 'magic'. I wonder" Fiona stroked her chin as she lost herself in thought.

"Weird names. Anyway, I am going to get myself some breakfast" Mulan announced as she walked to the dinning hall.

"Mind if I join you" Elsa asked, when she ran to the woman.

"Don't mind at all" Mualn smiled as they walked towards the dinning hall together.

When the two women walked into the dinning hall, they were met with Rapunzel, Jasmine and Anna talking. They interrupted the conversation as they walked to vacant seats close to the kitchen.

"About time you two showed up. We wanted to see if we could have an all girl day but we kinda need to get the other girls to join and we can't do that unless we have the two most independent woman with us" Anna requested.

"All depends on the day Anna. Today isn't too good since I have some plans for it like tour of some of beautiful landscapes and before you ask, I don't plan on us going to the ice palace today" Elsa sighed.

"Tell me tomorrow is good" Jasmine asked.

"Hold on. Ice palace" Mulan asked.

"Didn't the other girls tell you about that" Elsa questioned.

"No. I don't think they did" Mulan answered.

"Anyway, I don't have any plans tomorrow except for the evening" Elsa answered Jasmine's question.

"So tomorrow it is" Anna squealed. "Now we need the other girls."

Elsa ate her breakfast with the four girls then headed towards the courtyard. The guests all walked from their rooms to meet her. She allowed them to go on a horse of their picking as the stable master led the castle horses towards them. The stable master later returned with the horses for Elsa, Anna, Taylor and Ticf since his was left there for better care. Kristoff climbed onto Sven's back. Genie retreated into a small golden lamp. Iago and Abu both rode on Carpet. Eugene and Rapunzel both climbed onto Maximus' back. **(I remember the horse's name from Tangled but can't name the lizard. Shows how much I like the lizard).** Elsa led the group to some of the beautiful locations close to the castle. They soon reached a place Elsa never wanted to remember the events of. A small clearing in the forest. Here, when she was thirteen, she rested after leaving the castle one night to try to master her powers but instead, she killed a harmless woodland creature. She didn't remember the animal species but the sound of the animal dying was too much for her. Taylor trotted his horse closer to Elsa as she looked like she was holding back tears. Knowing exactly what happened here since he was told everything. Calmed, she led the group deeper into the forest to show them a breath-taking view of Arendelle. Here she dismounted and explained how she came across this area. She remembered when she was sixteen and she came across here when she was allowed to leave her room for a day. She explored the forest and found this view. She even told the guests the name of the place, well the name she gave it anyway. 'A Goddess Rival.' She later led the group towards Arendelle again until they saw a cloaked figure standing in their path.

"About time you got here. We were getting worried. Weren't we Eagle. Weren't we Crow. Wouldn't you agree Raven" the figure laughed.

"Who are you miss? Are you with anyone" Elsa called.

"I go by many names. I just asked some of my other names if they were worried about you. You now see Sparrow. The psychopath" the figure screamed before throwing something at Elsa.

Before anyone reacted. Another mysterious figure jumped into the path and caught what the first figure threw.

"I thought I asked you to stay in one personality, Betas. Not turn into your most psychopathic personality" the second cried.

"Sorry Yama. Kinda hard when 'magic' Shadow is on the way with an army" the first laughed.

"Sorry about this" the second figure roared before kicking the first in the side of the head.

"It can't be" Elsa, Anna and Ticf whispered to themselves, unaware with what the other two said.

"Who are these two jokers" Mulan asked, curious about the mysterious figures.

"I don't know" Elsa lied.

"Got me beat" Anna lied as well, not knowing that Elsa lied.

"Whoever they are, they seem to know each other" Taylor answered.

They watched as they witnessed these two people fight. Both being entertained and interested in them. They noticed that the first strike one the first figure was taking effect as she was starting to struggle to stand. The second was far too quick for the first to even touch. Soon the first figure fell unconscious. During the fight. They noticed that the first figure was wild in fighting. They also noticed that the second was light-footed but packed some heavy hits when he attacked.

"Sorry about that but my friend suffers from split personality syndrome. She has about ten different personalities. Each triggered by something. You just saw the Sparrow personality. The second worst personality. I better get her outta here. Queen Elsa. Others" the figure bowed before hoisting the unconscious figure over his shoulder and ran out of the path.

Elsa led her bewildered guests back to the castle. She had all the horses returned to the stables while she had Sven do whatever he does. She waited until she was sure not guests were around to see her leave the castle. Little did she know a curious guest hid from her.

_~A Ship. Off The Coast~_

"Sir. When do we attack" a man asked his shadowy friend.

"Two days time. But first we need to have someone waiting for us. Send Scar ahead" the shadowy man ordered. "I will be complete after this."

**A/N, and so Shadow's plan begins. Bye.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N, any else looking forward to Christmas. I know I am and I am an Atheist. I only celebrate it because of my family. Anyway, to ze story.**

Chapter 26: Eavesdropping Guest

Elsa silently walked to her ice palace, like Yama had asked her in the letter to do so. She reached the area where she was under 'speed' Shadow's control last. She quickly ran from the area as she didn't want to relive those events. She reached the area where she had formed Olaf on her coronation day. Walking further up the mountain she soon saw her ice palace and the damaged ice staircase. Climbing it, she reached the open door. As she entered, she was met with the familiar entrance room except this time there were multiple pieces of metal in the walls. She inspected one when she heard a voice.

"Sorry but Betas was in her Sparrow personality when she threw those shurikens. I calmed her down and she turned into her Raven personality. I haven't been able to remove those things" the familiar voice apologised for the damage done to the ice palace.

"What are with these bird themed names for personalities" Elsa asked the man behind her.

"She named each one after I took her in. Her personalities formed after her father's death. Maybe you knew her father. He went by the name of Decoy" the man answered with a heavy sigh.

"Him. Dear god. He was one of the people responsable for Anna's death" Elsa shrieked.

"He was only doing it so she didn't have to become a slave for Wrath" the man replied with a sad tone.

"Couldn't he just do something less murderous" Elsa screamed as she spun to face the man.

"The pay was far too high to decline. He needed to buy Betas a better life and no other job would pay for it before she had to be taken to Wrath's slave house" the man breathed.

"Why couldn't they just leave Hell" Elsa questioned.

"They couldn't leave Hell because... Because... neither one could due to weak auras" the man sighed.

"Bullshit" Elsa screamed.

"Believe him. Dad could only morph but he couldn't teleport. I was too young to use magic without killing myself" a female voice spoke with a sad tone.

"Which personality is she in" Elsa asked as she saw the woman walk down her staircase.

"Swan. The one that is always depressed" the man answered. "Sorry about kicking your head. But Sparrow gave me no choice."

"Sparrow is always a psychopath. I guess I have to stop it from ever happening again" the woman sighed as she pulled a knife from her cloak pocket.

The woman began to place the knife at her throat. The man's eyes widened as he saw what she was about to do.

"Stop. You don't want to do that. You wouldn't want everyone think you're an unloved person. Look at Yama, he took you in after your father died. Your father risked his life to keep you safe. Why do this" Elsa panicked.

The woman stopped her actions at Elsa's voice. She stared at the queen before dropping the knife and had a look of pure pain on her face as something happened to her. The man rushed to the woman's side.

"Betas, you okay" the man asked.

"She got rid of Swan. I am one step closer to being my true self" the woman whispered.

"Thank fuck. At least you turned into Lyre Bird and not one of the psycho ones then" the man hugged the woman.

"How did you know it was me" the woman laughed as she accepted the hug.

"Because Lyre Bird is the only one to speak of the true you" the man replied.

"I am confused" Elsa shook her head in her confusion.

"So am I" a voice screamed.

"Oh no" Elsa thought as she turned to see Mulan walking up to her with fury in her eyes.

"So... You followed Elsa up here. How typical of you Mulan" the man rubbed his brow.

"You. Asshole, you left me and Li Shang for dead all those years ago" Mulan barked at the man.

"No. You refused my help" the man calmly replied.

"Why don't you and your weird friend piss off" Mulan ordered.

"Oh no" the man breathed as he heard the sound of the woman changing personality.

"What did you say cunt" the woman screamed as she tackled Mulan to the ground.

"What is wrong with her" Mulan screamed.

"You released Crow" the man spoke calmly as he tried to pull the woman away.

"How can you tell each personality apart" Elsa asked as she assisted the man.

"Betas gives it away with the way each one speaks. Crow swears. Sparrow has a high pitch voice. Raven is always speaking with a cheery tone. Swan speaks sweetly but sounds depressed. Lyre Bird is in all emotions so that one is harder. Hummingbird never speaks but instead hums. Eagle sounds very muscular. Owl just says technical stuff. Parrot never says what she wants but rather what others want. Hawk is very rare to find come out but when she does, she is terrifying to speak with since all they say are threats" the man answered before Betas gave out the sound of her personality changing.

"Hey... What is going on" Betas asked as she looked around.

"She is in Raven mode at the moment. But be careful. Now for you Mualn. I believe you have to explain why your here when I requested for Elsa to come alone" the man breathed, not answering Betas' question.

"I was curious to why Elsa crept out of the castle earlier so I followed her. Now explain why your here" Mulan answered, shrieking as she spoke the last part.

"'Magic' Shadow has been planning to get all of you in one area. He is with all your enemies, both dead and alive. I was going to warn her but, it seems I am too late cause look" the man answered before pointing to Arendelle.

"We gotta do something" Mulan ordered.

"I am afraid that we can't. Only Lilly can kill the Shadows and if she kills this one, she has doomed us all by releasing true Shadow" the man explained.

"What are we to do" Elsa breathed.

**A/N, yes, I do plan on making Mulan a major character in this story arc. Bye.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N, sorry that this is late but I wasn't home to write this chapter until today so again, sorry. This chapter is beginning where the last one left off. To the story.**

Chapter 27: Return To Arendelle

Elsa, Mulan and the two new friends stared in horror at the sight of Arendelle under siege by 'magic' Shadow's forces.

"I don't know about you guys but I am going to help" Mulan shouted as she ran down the mountain to Arendelle.

"Stupid girl. She is gonna get herself killed" the man whispered to himself.

"At least she is going to die trying to protect the innocent" Elsa snapped before chasing after Mulan.

"They have a point Yama" the woman sighed. "We can't just sit here and allow those criminals have what they want."

"I hate you when your calm. You always know what to say. Let's make sure they don't get themselves killed" the man sighed as he ran after Elsa and Mulan.

The four ran for as long as they could bare. They reached the edge of the forest to see Arendelle in ruin and the castle being attacked by all kinds of weapons. The man looked over at his company.

"Betas, we need Hawk or Sparrow or Crow out. They are the best fighters. Just get them out" the man ordered.

"No. Having one of them out is unpredictable. They could try to kill these two and any civilian near them and Hawk will kill anything in sight including you" Betas protested.

"We just have to risk it" the man ordered.

"Your funeral Yama" Betas whispered before the sound of another personality took over her body.

"Please tell me it is you Crow" Yama asked as he rushed to Betas' side.

"No. Hawk is out. I haven't been out in years and now I am. I don't care about what you are going to say but yes, I will kill you later. Cya cunts" Betas laughed as she charged forward, pushing Elsa and Mulan to the ground.

"We better follow her" Elsa ordered.

"Got it" Mulan and Yama replied as they followed Betas to the castle.

They reached the bridge to see it untouched so far. The three saw Betas running to a un-named criminal, laughing sadistically as she caved the crooks skull in onto their brain. She looked over at the three of them with a sadistic grin on her face. Walking over to the three of them with her head tilted to the left still with that grin on her face.

"Hawk, I order you to have some other personality out before we enter the castle. You can come out when we are to fight the enemy. Deal" Yama ordered.

"Now why would I do that" Betas replied as she licked her lips.

"Because without me, or these two, you won't be able to be in control all the time" Yama smiled as Betas stopped.

"Not enough to go with" Betas laughed as she began to walk forward again.

"There are children and their families that need saving. Do you want the children to grow up without a family? Do you want them to become as damaged as you or do you want them to have a chance at life? Well, do you" Elsa snapped.

"What" Betas asked, she stopped walking and replaced her sadistic grin with a look of confusion. "I don't want that. No child should suffer as much as I did."

"Then let another personality take over" Yama asked with a smoothing voice.

"No. No. I am the only one who should be in control" Betas roared.

"What would Decoy want" Elsa barked as she was getting sick of this Hawk personality.

"D...d...dad would want me to do what was best" Betas stopped once again.

"He would and the best thing to do at the moment is let one of the less dangerous personalities be in control" Elsa weakly smiled.

"But I will be gone forever. Hawk is not wanting to leave" Betas screamed.

"You don't know" Mulan spoke as she knew that the Hawk personality was being over the top with the whole situation.

"Yes I will. Lyre Bird says so and she is the one that is most like the true me. Only me and her know about true me" Betas shrieked.

"Lyre Bird is only tricking you. She has a habit of tricking each of the other personalities. Believe me, she tells me when she is out" Yama grinned with a heavy heart as he knew he was lying.

"Fine. I dear hope you're right" Betas breathed.

The familiar sound of personality changing could be heard. Yama ran to Betas side as he knew the dark truth.

"Betas, are you okay" he asked.

"You fucking asshole. You managed to get rid of the most dangerous personality of them all. You lied to her Yama. You got guts" Betas laughed as she pushed herself off the ground.

"Lyre Bird. Why were you trying to keep Hawk out" Yama asked.

"I knew you would say I lied to the other personalities. I am the only personality to speak to each one when they are out but when I'm out, they get together, that is how I know which ones are gone" Betas spoke as she walked over to Mulan and Elsa. "I believe I owe you two an apology. So sorry for my psychopathic personality but it was the only way to get rid of her."

"Now we need to get inside. Every entrance would be guarded, even the catacombs. I guess the front entrance would keep us from getting killed but it would make it easy for the enemy to attack us. What to do" Elsa asked herself.

"Worth a shot" Mulan agreed.

The othe two just nodded as the girls walked across the bridge. They reached the gate to see arrows and bullet holes in the gate.

"Open up by the order of Queen Elsa" Elsa shouted.

"Prove it is you" a voice cried.

"Because I can control ice and snow Anna. See" Elsa called back as she shot ice and snow out of her hands.

"Who is with you" Anna asked.

"Mulan; some woman called Betas and some guy named Yama" Elsa answered.

"Prove it" another voice asked.

"You're a fucking idiot Ticf" Yama replied.

"Well it is Yama then" Ticf shouted to Anna.

"I know that voice from anywhere" Anna laughed back.

"Are you sure it is Mulan" another male voice asked.

"Li Shang, you believed me to be a man when I first went into training for the army. I was a clumsy warrior at first but then I climbed that pole and received the arrow you shot up to the top of it" Mulan answered with a laugh.

"Only Mulan would know that Li Shang" one more voice laughed.

"Shut up Mushu" Li Shang threatened.

"How do we know it is Betas" Anna asked.

"Guess Sparrow wants to join fellow psychopaths. Goodbye" Betas replied, sticking her middle finger up at the castle.

"Did she just say Sparrow" a woman's voice cried.

"Kira" Betas stopped as she spun on the spot to see a young woman walk out of the castle gates with a young man with a scar over his eye.

"Is that you Sparrow" the young woman asked.

"Not the Sparrow you met but I am her" Betas answered.

"You sound so different" the woman laughed.

"Well, that is what personalities do to you. One moment I sound like a high-pitched little girl next moment I am all dark" Betas laughed.

"I always knew there was something strange about you" the man laughed.

"Shut up Kovu. Just remember that you came to me when you needed help talking to your mother, sister and your older brother" Betas laughed.

"That was a long time ago" the man glared at Betas.

"That is very sad Kovu. You needed help from her to talk to your own family" the woman mocked.

"At least I talked to you when we met for the first time and I didn't need help from her for that" the man snapped.

"It was her that needed help talking to you after so long" Betas laughed.

"Shut up" the man eyes widened.

"Oh shit. Get inside" Anna screamed.

The six outside the gates saw why Anna ordered them inside, Shadow was walking down the bridge with teeth bared. They scrambled inside as quickly as possible. They knew this was not good. They jumped at the sound of Shadow's voice.

**A/N, and I leave it here. Bye.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N, time for battle of their lives to begin. To the story.**

Chapter 28: The Offer

"Arendelle... I have a proposal for you. You can let all your guests and your own royalty be challenged to a duel to the death with each of their nemesis enemies and you can live or we destroy you all. What do you say" Shadow asked.

"What if we decline and we win in a fight against you" Elsa questioned.

"That has a probability of happening of 0.00000000000008210001% of happening. Even ask the members of your group that can jump reality or come from the future" Shadow answered calmly.

"Ellen, prove that he is wrong" Elsa ordered.

Ellen did as she was asked but she returned to this version of reality with a shock look on her face.

"I saw the one reality that we win in that is the most likely to happen and only one of us survives. Everyone else is dead. Just agreed to the offer. I don't want that reality to happen" Ellen started to tear up.

"We accept but on one condition. You leave as soon as you all are defeated" Elsa accepted the deal.

"I did say to the death so your condition doesn't apply but you accepted so see you in a few days time. Goodbye and good luck" Shadow replied as he turned and walked back to his comrades. "In the end, it will take more than double of all of you to kill the true me."

"Oh no. We just signed our death warrants didn't we" Anna screamed.

"We have to take on our nemesis. Oh no. Mother Gothel" Rapunzel worried.

"Jafar" Aladdin and Jasmine stared at each other with worry.

"Scar and Zira" Simba whispered.

"Hans" Anna breathed.

"What are we to do" Haley asked Elsa.

"We fight for our lives. They will fight dirty" Pandra answered for the queen.

"Remember, we each know our enemies weaknesses so we can use that to our advantage" Lilly reminded.

"What about Shadow, who will take him on" Li Shang asked about the monster.

"I take him on. I killed the two other evil Shadows. I am sure I will defeat him" Lilly grinned.

"If only you knew what you would cause after that victory" Yama whispered to himself.

**A/N, yes I know it is short but hey, at least it sets up the next chapter up roughly. Bye.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N, last chapter was short as fuck but that was only because I had to go to a Christmas party and I wanted to release it before I had to go so I made it short. I left out a lot of useless dialogue I didn't like. Altogether, including the pointless dialogue, there was about 960 words, give or take. Anyway, to the story dear readers.**

Chapter 29: Showdown, part 1

Everyone was in a panic to ready for their death-matches to their greatest foes. No-one left the castle except for Moon whom had to warn the Realms of the possible coming of the true Shadow. Elsa was in a panic over her daughter since she had to fight 'magic' Shadow himself, possibly the most dangerous foe of all. Anna wasn't looking forward to seeing Hans alive again. Mulan wasn't looking forward to her showdown against Shan Yu. Aladdin was scared about Jafar. Simba and Kovu both were worried about their fight with Scar and Zira. Rapunzel worried about Mother Gothel. Even though most of the foes were dead, Shadow made it very clear that somehow, they came back from the dead. Out of all the people to fight, Lilly was the only one not focusing on the worry. All she cared about was stopping the monster. She trained with the best swords men and women to perfect her fighting with a sword. She trained with her mother, Anna and Ticf to perfect her magical powers for this very moment in her life. At last, the day of the showdowns came. The people to fight looked over at the bridge to see Shadow emerge from smoke, followed by a large crowd of criminals and the nemesis of each of the heroes. Lilly looked down at this Shadow. Unlike the other Shadows, he seemed the most calm. He also wore clothing, unlike the others that were just mere bundles of shadows, this one wore a black trench coat with grey boots, grey fingerless gloves, grey trousers and a grey shirt. He also had actual hair, unlike the others whom had shadows pointing out to look like hair, he had white hair. She noticed that he looked normal other than his skin being as black as night without the stars. He stopped and his army followed his example.

"Queen Elsa, you decide where you make your final stand" Shadow called up to Elsa.

"Here" Elsa called back, seeing how it would be easier for everyone to just have it nearby.

"Open the gates please so we can enter to have our showdown" Shadow asked, surprising even his side to how nice he was being.

"Open the gates" Elsa ordered.

Worried guards did as ordered and opened the gates for the crooks and monsters. Shadow walked up to the centre of where he saw best to fight, making sure to stay as far away from the castle itself and the walls.

"I believe this to be the best place to fight. Not too close to the castle and not too close to the wall" Shadow announced.

"For someone whom besieged a city, you're awfully kind to everything and everyone around you" Lilly questioned as she walked up to the main foe.

"Unlike 'brute' and 'speed', I care about things. Not to the extent of 'emotion' but I still care" Shadow replied with a cool tone.

"Say that to the citizens of Arendelle whom you made homeless" Elsa snapped as she walked up to her daughter's opponent.

"I am sorry but it was the only way I could get the lot of you in one area. If there was another way, I would have chose it instead" Shadow calmly defended himself. "Anyway, my plan was pushed forward faster than I had wanted. Scar ended up attacking far too soon so I just decided to use his foolishness to my advantage against you all."

"So, who fights first, you snake" Lilly asked the monster.

"I think my foolish allies, Taka **(****Scar's true name)** and Zira should fight against their opposites first" Shadow replied.

"Simba; Kovu. Looks like you two are up" Lilly grinned.

Simba and Kovu stepped inside the circle they were to fight in to see Scar and Zira do the same. Shadow, Lilly and Elsa left the centre to Elsa's right to the side. Shadow lifted his hands and a clear dome formed around the four. Shadow whispered something that no-one could hear and the four fighters turned into three lions and one lioness. One lion was golden with a magnificent red mane. The lion to his left was brown in fur and his mane was black. Over one of his eyes was a scar. The one opposite the golden lion looked exactly like the one to the golden lion's left except more masculine. The lioness was a very odd colour of fur. It looked like a dull grey-brown colour. On one ear was some sort of scarring. She looked ready to fuck up the lion that was Kovu. The lion that was Scar looked ready to rip the lion that was Simba limb from limb. Shadow grinned as he predicted the outcome of the fight.

"Fight" the monster shouted.

The lions and lioness charged at each other with deadly force. Scar and Simba tackled each other while Kovu lashed out at Zira. Kovu attacked Zira when she witnessed Simba kick Scar to one of the walls of the dome.

"Predictable" Shadow half laughed at his own side.

"You knew they were going to lose" Lilly asked the monster.

"Promise them they can defeat their nemesis and they won't expect for their opponent to defeat them. I don't want my side to win. All I want is my true form but some entertainment is always needed" Shadow answered as he watched Kovu get tackled by Zira.

"You're sick" Lilly spat.

"Better than being called nothing" Shadow replied as he saw Simba kick Scar into Zira.

Scar pushed himself up but fell as he saw his front left paw broken. He looked Zira to see blood oozing from her hind right leg. He looked up to see Simba and Kovu towering over him and Zira.

"We give up. Strike us down now" Scar closed his eyes.

"We aren't at your level, Scar" Simba roared.

Shadow laughed at the act of being the bigger man, well, bigger lion and walking away from Simba and Kovu.

"You're horrible to laugh at such bravery" Lilly cursed the monster.

"I only laugh because I get to have the pleasure to kill Scar and Zira myself. Say bye to those two idiots" Shadow answered before having two black boxes surround the defeated lions and shrinking them until he sort fit and then he expanded the two boxes which caused them to burst, revealing nothing but two dead lions, exactly how they looked when they died.

"You monster" Lilly cried.

"That was the most humane death I could do whilst still being cruel" Shadow calmly replied.

Lilly watched in horror as Shadow did the same thing over and over again as each of the forces of the monsters gave up and were spared by Lilly's friends. It came time for Anna's fight. She had the advantage of magic but Hans wasn't going down without a fight. They stepped inside the dome to see each other shooting daggers at the other with their eyes. As Shadow called fight, Hand drew a gun and fired at Anna several times. Anna dodged all except four bullets which all got her hand, shoulder and leg. Anna waited until Hans got close before she dared attack him.

"Looks like a ghost can kill a human after all. What I pity, you are so beautiful to kill but alas, I have to" Hans started sounding sympathetic but ended up laughing sadistically.

"Too bad that can only happen when I die again" Anna grinned before sending Hans flying with a quick burst of fire.

Forcing herself up, Anna limbed over to the man. Hans looked up to see Anna towering over him.

"Come on, kill me" Hans ordered.

"I am not like you" Anna spat as she limbed off.

"What about your parents? What would they do" Hans tried to trick Anna into killing him.

"They would just walk away from this and forget it ever happened" Anna answered.

Hans was not expecting Anna to spare him. He heard about Death Storm and some asshole whom worked for him being torched but she spared him. He didn't understand.

"I believe you gave up" Anna called back.

"Fuck you Anna. Fuck you and your family" Hans cried before he was surrounded by the black box walls.

"Goodbye Hans. Only those stupid enough to believe you're a good man shall go to your funeral" Anna whispered herself with a guilty happiness.

"This now marks the final fight before mine. Mulan vs Shan Yu" Shadow called.

Mulan looked over at the brute of a man and worried about how she could win. There was no fireworks for her to use this time, just her wits, speed and training. She walked into the dome with worry in her heart. She saw Shan Yu stare evilly at her before Shadow cried for the fight to begin. She saw Shan Yu charge at her, ready to strike her down. Using her quicker body movement, she dodged a punch to her chest but she fell for a trick. Shan Yu ended up causing her to jump right into his other fist. She fell with stars circling her head as she came to her senses.

"Oh shit" she whispered as she saw Shan Yu foot make contact with her gut.

"Stupid girl. You have no idea how long I have been looking forward to this" Shan Yu laughed as he kicked Mulan again.

"Why do you work for him? Why do you work for Shadow" Mulan asked before being kicked again.

"He promised me so much. I intend for him to keep that promise" Shan Yu answered as he picked Mulan up and threw her at the dome wall.

"Idiot. You should never trust these type of guys" Mulan managed as she clutched her gut.

"Too bad. I would have never got to meet your parents then if I didn't trust him" Shan Yu laughed as he kicked Mulan a final time.

"No" Mulan screamed.

"Someone needs to step in" Yama cried.

"Time out. Mulan will never give up and Shan Yu just wants to torture her. There is no way this fight will end without us waiting until one of them dies" Betas called to Shadow.

"Bitch makes so much sense. Shan Yu, stop and rest" Shadow ordered as he walked off to his side.

Shan Yu followed and was resting until the fight could resume. Mulan struggled out of the dome as she clutched her gut in pain. Carol looked at Mulan and shook her head in worry.

"Mulan, you're suffering from too much damage to your organs. You most likely have internal bleeding and we can't send you back into there with him. You will die. Li Shang can't go because he has the same amount of training as you and you didn't even last a second without being defeated. Everyone else is tired from their fights. Lilly needs everything for her fight against that psycho. Elsa needs to make sure Anna is okay. Kristoff is no match for him. No-one but Yama can defeat him so let him fight Shan Yu" Carol requested.

"He can't. Yama may have the speed but he once fought Shan Yu and that went down with Yama near dying. I am afraid no-one can fight him" Ticf sighed.

"I will fight him" Betas spoke softly but loud enough to be heard.

"You can't. Your not strong enough" Yama protested.

"Lyre Bird may not be but Crow and Sparrow are great for it" Betas laughed.

"Dealing with Hawk was bad enough. Releasing them and defeating someone, they will want to taste blood again and they will attack us" Yama insisted for Betas to not.

"Too late" Betas grinned before she made the sound of her switching personalities.

"Oh no" Yama breathed.

"Oh fuck you Yama" Betas rolled her eyes.

"Shit. Stay back, Crow is out" Yama ordered.

"Hey. Lyre Bird told me the plan. Defeat Shan Yu and I can finally go" Betas slapped Yama.

"This is too weird for me" Anna spun to face away from her friend.

"Is Mulan fighting or is someone taking her place" Shadow called.

"I am taking her place" Betas cried as she walked into the dome.

"Foolish girl" Yama whispered as he saw Betas smile at Shan Yu.

Shan Yu swung his fist to the right before landing it in Betas' cheek. Not like Mulan, Betas stood back up and stared at Shan Yu.

"Hit me again. It turns me on bitch" Betas laughed as Shan Yu landed another blow.

"Did she just say that" Elsa asked Yama.

"Yet another reason why I hate the Crow personality. Crow gets turned on by abuse. Sparrow with torture. Swan I will never find out fortunately. Owl is by knowledge. You get the picture" Yama confirmed.

"So she is... You know" Li Shang asked.

"Yep. At least it's one think that gets this personality to act all hot under the collar. Sparrow is the worst. Gets turned on by torture. Blood. Abuse. Basically everything all the other personalities get turned on by with a few extras" Yama watched the right while he answered the question.

"You know this how" Elsa asked, a bit creeped out that Yama knew this.

"Lyre Bird will tell you anything she finds out, regardless if you're in the room or not. You are bound to find that shit out" Yama answered, feeling ashamed to know this.

"You got me all hot under the collar Mr. Shan Yu. Keep going" Betas laughed before Shan Yu landed a kick to her chest.

"Shut up" Shan Yu ordered.

"Give me a moment" Betas replied.

"Is she..." Elsa asked as she saw what it looked like.

"Hang on. She would never do this unless... Lyre Bird you sneaky fuck" Yama realised Betas plan.

"How is Lyre Bird a sneaky fuck" Anna asked, confused.

"Lyre Bird receives the damage. Now she is turning into Crow. Crow attacks" Yama explained to the princess.

"Genius" Anna said with an impressed look.

"Too bad you're doomed Shan Yu" Betas cried before landing a strike on Shan Yu.

Surprised, Shan Yi didn't react but instead, looked confused. After the twentieth hit to his head, the warlord returned to his senses and started his assault on Betas again. Caught off guard, Betas was knocked into the dome wall.

"Crow. You there Crow" Betas called into the air.

"No" Yama cried as he realised Crow was no longer in Betas' mind.

"Is anyone in there" Betas cried.

_~In Betas' Mind~_

Betas looked around she searched for the other personalities but all she saw was the dust reminisce of the personalities. She turned to see two lumps move on the ground.

"Are you two alright" she called.

"Sparrow is sore as fuck" one called back.

"Owl is still here" the second replied.

"So it is just us three then. Owl, Sparrow and Lyre Bird" the first Betas spoke calmly.

"Shit. I guess all the others just up and left after those hits" the second Betas replied.

"It seems so" the third Betas spoke softly as she stroked her chin.

"We need to work together to defeat this guy" Lyre Bird (first) Betas suggested.

"Better than getting hit around like a punching bag" Sparrow (second) Betas agreed.

"Only logical" Owl (third) Betas sighed.

_~Real World~_

Shan Yu stared with confusion on his face as he heard three different voices exist Betas mouth. He wasn't the only one, most of the watchers were confused. Betas smiled as she jumped to her feet as she was able to move again. In Shan Yu's confusion, he didn't notice Betas jump to her feet. Betas managed to strike Shan Yu in his chin before he realised the danger he was in.

"What the" he managed before Betas kicked his stomach.

"Ready Owl. Ready Sparrow" Betas asked the air.

"Ready Lyre Bird" Owl Betas replied.

"Ready myself" Sparrow Betas laughed.

"What is this" Shan Yu asked.

"Split" Lyre Bird Betas began.

"Personality" Owl Betas continued.

"Syndrome" Sparrow Betas finished.

"Oh shit" Shan Yu widened his eyes.

"Time for you to meet your end" Betas roared.

Landing several punches on Shan Yu, Betas didn't see his final attack on her. Landing his fist on her temple, Shan Yu laughed before he fell unconscious from Betas' attacks.

_~Betas Mind~_

"Ouch. Our head hurts" Lyre Bird Betas rubbed the right side of her head as she sat up.

"You're telling me. It feels like when we had that rock fall on our head" Sparrow Betas replied.

To their amazement, Owl Betas didn't add anything.

"Hey, Owl Betas, you gonna say anything" Lyre Bird Betas asked.

There was no reply.

"Are you even there..." Sparrow Betas asked when she looked at the spot Owl Betas was suppose to be at but saw reminisce dust fly off in different directions with a smiling face of Owl Betas.

"Oh shit. She is gone" Lyre Bird Betas widened her eyes.

"Looks like it is just me and you left" Sparrow Betas whispered.

"I think it is time to turn back into true us" Lyre Bird Betas suggested.

"But I want you not to be alone. How about this, you turn into true us but have enough of me left so that there is two personalities. That way, I am not as violent and you aren't alone in our mind" Sparrow Betas suggested.

"Seeing how you didn't try to kill everyone today, we will do that" Lyre Bird Betas agreed.

"I still get to call you Lyre Bird and I am still called Sparrow, okay" Sparrow Betas laughed.

"Only in the mind. I will just be called Betas in the physical world and you can go by Sparrow and I will make sure they know a part of you is remaining" Betas smiled.

"How much are you leaving of me" Sparrow asked.

"I will make it a quarter" Betas laughed.

"I love you" Sparrow smiled.

"See you when I sleep next. Goodbye for now" Betas chuckled before turning the inside of her mind all white.

_~Real World~_

"My head hurts. Can someone help me up" Betas asked the air.

"Looks like we got a winner" Shadow laughed as he saw Betas rise off the ground and stand on her feet.

"I ain't touching him ever again" Betas looked down at her feet.

"Looks like I get some fun" Shadow laughed as he began the killing via shadow box.

"I never said Mulan or Li Shang couldn't kill him" Betas stopped Shadow.

"She also didn't say we wouldn't" Mulan agreed with the possibly still psycho woman.

"I ain't killing him" Li Shang backed up.

"He isn't worth the time" Mulan said as she didn't want to kill Shan Yu without her husband.

"So I stopped for no reason" Shadow shrugged as he killed Shan Yu. "Now for the main show. Everyone, watch as Lilly gets crushed by me."

"No-one try to jump in okay" Lilly ordered as she walked into the dome.

"Time to fight Lilly. I won't go easy on you" Shadow grinned as he wanted his plan to get each piece fall into place, perfectly.

"Likewise to you Shadow" Lilly replied.

"Fight" Shadow shouted before he and Lilly charged at each other.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N, here is the second last chapter to this story arc. Bye.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N, the last chapter before the next story arc. To the story.**

Chapter 30: Showdown, part 2

Lilly drew her sword as she charged at the monster only known as Shadow. Slicing up, she blocked the creature's attack. Shadow quickly turned his hand into a blade as he sliced at Lilly's gut as she pushed his other arm away from her. Lilly jumped back to dodge the attack. Using her own magic, she sent out a column of ice into Shadow's chest, sending him flying into the some wall. The monster landed on one knee and one hand digging into the ground. Pushing off the ground with his knee, foot and hand, Shadow flew at Lilly. Lilly jumped to her left to dodge the attack.

"Gotta do better then that Shadow" Lilly mocked before being sent into the roof of the dome.

"Rule one of fighting a Shadow, never fuck with one" Shadow laughed as he watched Lilly land on the ground.

"Good shot but that won't have you win" Lilly responded as she pushed herself off the ground, wounded but alive.

Shadow widened his eyes as he saw Lilly able to fight.

"Oh Lilly, if only you knew my plan" he thought to himself before charging at the princess.

The two clashed blades. Lilly with her katana. Shadow with his arm turned blade. Swinging violently, Shadow managed to cut Lilly's wrist. Seeing the blood drip caused him to go psychopathic on the girl more than he was already doing. Lilly blocked the attacks and saw an opportunity to finally land a hit on Shadow with her blade. Slicing at Shadow's rib cage, Lilly managed to get her own sword lodged in the monster's body. Shadow laughed as he kicked Lilly away from him. Pulling the katana out of his chest, Shadow snapped the blade in half and threw it to the ground. Lilly pushed herself to he feet as she prepared for her next attack. Forming a wall of ice, she curved it and extended it to the dome walls. To top off what she was doing, Lilly formed a ice roof above the wall. Forcing the wall to move towards the dome wall, Lilly waited for Shadow to give up. Before she knew it, Shadow came flying at her as he phased though her ice wall. The two battled it out on the ground as Shadow was trying to get the advantage while she tried to push the monster off her.

"Told you to never fuck with a Shadow. Exspecially 'magic' Shadow" Shadow laughed sadistically as he landed a wild punch to Lilly's jaw.

"And I told you that you need to do better than that" Lilly smiled before sending an ice column into Shadow's temple.

"Ow" Shadow hissed as he pushed himself off the ground.

Before Shadow could attack again. Lilly sent another ice column at the monster.

"Shut up" Lilly commanded.

"Fuck you" Shadow screamed before firing a black ball at the princess.

Everyone watching gasped in horror as Lilly was engulfed in a black mist, along as the whole dome.

"Lilly" Elsa screamed as she lost sight of her only child.

"No" Haley cried as she lost sight of her closest person to a sister.

"She is fucked" Yama and Betas agreed.

"She is the only one known to be able to kill the Shadows" Kristoff reminded the group.

Inside the dome, Lilly stared in every direction as she was waiting for Shadow. Shadow grinned from behind the girl before attacking. Lilly screamed as she was tackled to the ground by the monster.

"Don't worry Lilly. I ain't gonna kill ya" Shadow whispered in the princess' ear.

"What" Lilly asked.

"Kill me. I allow you to kill me" Shadow laughed.

"This is weird" Lilly questioned, confused to why Shadow changed from what he was like.

"I think you need this" Shadow threw the hilt of Lilly's katana to the princess.

"If you insist" Lilly grinned before she cut Shadow's head off with a single swipe.

Almost on cue, the black mist and some disappeared. The watchers cheered as they saw Lilly as the one to win. Elsa, Haley, Anna, Kristoff and Taylor ran to Lilly's side as they rejoiced. They were finally safe from monsters. Or so they all thought.

**A/N, next story arc begins tomorrow. It shall be called the Shadow Games story arc. Bye.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N, got a review and I am proud that someone admitted what they thought of the story but alas, I can't tell them I don't if they don't like my story or they do, as long as they are honest about what they think. I can't tell because they don't have an account, they used a guess review. Now for the Shadow Games story arc. Word of warning, I can't be bothered to come up for different chapter names for this story arc so they will just be the story arcs's name of Shadow Games but with part 1-10 after it. To the story.**

Chapter 31: Shadow Games, part 1

During the rejoice, no-one noticed shadows flying to one spot. Everyone turned as they heard sadistic laughter coming from the centre of the courtyard.

"What is this" Mulan whispered.

"I don't know but I don't like it" Li Shang replied.

"No... No... Run. Everybody, just run" Ticf shouted.

"Why should we run" Rapunzel asked, not exactly seeing any danger.

"Oh you should listen to him. You better, bitch" a voice spoke after the laughter stopped.

"Move" Yama cried, only it was too late.

Standing in the centre of the courtyard, a figure raised up from the ground. Their skin was pitch-black. Their eyes glowed red. Their hair was a misty-grey colour. Their mouth curved into an evil grin that showed their pearly white teeth. Their fingers were sharp claws. Down the centre of their back were sharp spines. At their knees and elbows were small bony spikes. Their feet were shaped like bird feet. The figure was no doubt Shadow. Betas stared in horror as this Shadow surrounded Arendelle in a dome similar to the one 'magic' Shadow used for the fights. He laughed even more as shadowy handcuffs and shackles appeared around everyone's wrists and ankles.

"Oh how good it feels to be back. Did ya miss me" Shadow sadistically laughed as he walked into the castle with his prisoners following him unwillingly.

"After all these years, you finally return in your true form" Ticf hissed.

"Good, someone remembers me. How is Hell Ticf? Treating you well. Shut up, I don't care" Shadow laughed sadistically as he kicked the devil's chest. "Fucking idiot."

"Who are you" Mulan screamed.

"Me. I am the guy whom rightfully rules the world" Shadow answered. "I am Shadow." He grabbed Mulan by the chin and inspected her face. "Not my type but I will find use for you." Before he let go of Mulan's chin, he kissed her on the lips. "Your husband is a really shit kisser."

"Keep away from you rapist" Anna shouted.

"I am king of the Realms. I can do what I want" Shadow licked his lips before he traced his finger on Anna's cheek, drawing blood. He took a lick of the blood on his finger. "Your blood is very sweet. Most likely because of all that chocolate you eat."

"Keep your hands off my wife" Kristoff barked as he watched the monster violate Anna.

"You will do nicely as a servant. Time to be the shadow puppet master" Shadow smiled as Kristoff screamed in pain before his eyes turned black. "Punch your wife Kristoff."

On command, Kristoff stood and walked over to Anna. His cuffs and shackles disappeared before he attack his wife.

"What are you doing" Nala screamed at the monster.

"Just controlling his mind. Nothin' special. The question is, do you want to be my next puppet" Shadow answered, gesturing for Kristoff to leave.

"You wouldn't dare" Simba growled.

"Oh I dare. Nala, slap Simba" Shadow ordered as he walked over to Elsa.

"What do you want" Elsa hissed.

"Just to see the snowflake" Shadow answered before sniffing Elsa's hair. "Beautiful smell your hair has. Too bad Prince Taylor already taken your heart."

"That is not all I will take if you don't keep your hands off her" Taylor snarled.

"Just shut up and knock yourself out" Shadow mocked.

"Why control people when you can rule the world with fear" Lilly asked.

"I can only reach the level of feared if I show the Realms that I can control anyone" Shadow answered with a sigh.

"I never believed I would see true you" Ticf whispered.

"Unbelievable isn't it. One moment I am a bunch of Shadows, the next I am the true me" Shadow agreed before punching Ticf fair on the nose.

"What are you going to do to us" Lilly asked for everyone.

"Oh... You will see... You will see very soon" Shadow grinned evilly as he entered the throne room.

**A/N, next chapter will be set three months after this one. Okay. So I check to see what the story was like before I decide to post it and find the review I spoke about in the first A/N, was gone. I didn't delete it and I know it was a guest review so I have no idea where it went. Guess I can't fix that. Well. Bye.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N, back to two chapters a day. Like I said at the end Author's Note (A/N), this chapter will be set three months after that one, so... time jumping begins in three words after this sentence. To the story.**

Chapter 32: Shadow Games, part 2

"Bring in Elsa the little slut. She needs to be punished for this brat's mistake" Shadow ordered to one of the guards.

"Why punish her? I was the one who messed up" Lilly begged as her mother was dragged into the room, beaten by three months of abuse from Shadow.

"It is a double torture. Punish her also punishment to you" Shadow laughed as he stood from the throne that Elsa once sat in.

"What are you going to do" Lilly asked as she tugged on the chains connecting her to one of the shadow guards.

"This" Shadow laughed before kicking Elsa into one of the walls.

Still laughing, Shadow pulled on the former queen's hair and forcing her to face him. With an evil grin on his face, he slapped Elsa before dropping her to stomp on her leg. There was the sound of bones breaking throughout the throne room. Lilly could only watch in horror as Shadow beat up her mother over the smallest mistake.

"I think that is enough beatings for your fragile body for the next few weeks" Shadow looked as his work with disgust. "Guard, take her to Carol and that doctor partner of her's. Sosa needs an appointment with them. Now for you Lilly, go to the slave house and tell your aunt what happened here."

Following the orders, Lilly and the guard with her headed towards the slave house. The human guard who brought Elsa to Shadow led the beaten queen to the the medical care room for Shadow's slaves. As Lilly reached the slave house, she could see Fiona being beaten by two shadow guards. As she reached the door her shadow guard withdrew the chain connecting it to her. Lily walked into the slave house to see Haley and Anna sitting on the bench on the far wall. Anna looked up to see who was relieved of slave work for the day. She weakly smiled until she saw the sadness in the former princess' eyes.

"What happened Lilly" Anna asked the little girl.

"Shadow punished my mother because I accidentally spilt his tea as one of his guards left the throne room" Lilly answered, wriping away the tears.

"The guard wanted him to get you punished I take it" Anna comforted the young girl.

"For a tyrant, he seems to like to take care of the slaves he beats. I think it is what makes him to have an emotion piece. It is what makes him humane" a voice spoke as Haley was about to speak.

"Shut up Pandra. You never get beaten over your mistakes" Haley snapped as she was pissed at the interruption. "But you are right. He never bashes the slaves he sees making a mistake without sending them to Carol. It is strange but then again, when is anything in Arendelle normal."

"How many of us has he not control with his mind" Pandra asked as she realised the size of the slaves in the slave house had decreased.

"Well, counting us. There is eleven not being controlled via his mind. There is us four, then Elsa, then Fiona, then one of the guards, Carol, Ellen, Mulan and the old royal doctor. Everyone else is under his control. We hardly got anything help us solve the whole Shadow is control thing" Anna answered.

"Maybe we do. One of us could escape and find a way to get to the other Realms. Convince them all to help take out true Shadow. Problem with that plan is who is going to risk it and escape. Elsa most likely isn't sounding like she is strong enough to do much. Fiona gets beaten hourly so the guards won't leave her alone. Carol needs to stay and heal each slave who is beaten. Same goes for the old doctor. Ellen is still healing up from Shadow breaking her arm and leg. That guard can't leave Elsa's side since that is who he is assigned to. That leaves us and Mulan as the only ones who are able to escape" Pandra suggested as she began to stroke her chin near the end.

"It could work but the problem is how do we explain the disappearance of one of us. It is not like we can say they fell sick or something" Haley spat.

"What if we all go? It means that the others won't know and Shadow can't beat up the others since they are either injured or must not get injured. What do you think? Do you think it could work" Lilly suggested.

"Won't it look strange for five people to leave and for five slaves to go missing" Haley questioned her cousins logic.

"That is why when we leave, we escape one by one and meet up somewhere outside of Shadow's rule" Lilly answered.

"But where are we to meet" Pandra asked.

"Japan or America or maybe Australia. All are resisting Shadow's assaults. We could go to one of them" Anna suggested.

"Japan has almost fallen because of Betas and Yama being controlled by Shadow. America isn't doing much better. And none of us has even heard of Australia. We have heard of Austria but not Australia" Haley explained to her mother.

"So Australia it is" Lilly grinned.

"We could go to New Zealand instead of Australia. I have been to both and New Zealand is smaller but more mountain like since it is a few mountains sticking out of the water" Pandra suggested.

"True but remember, Shadow overlooks places with few hiding places. New Zealand would be like the place any bit of resistance would hide since it is so small but has more caves. Australia is mainly open landscapes. About two thirds of the land is a dessert and the other third is too difficult to navigate it if you don't want to run into the native peoples" Anna explained. "Also, due to Australia's large size, Shadow's searching parties will need to spread out more to find us."

"Interesting, do you remember when Mockery died and you traveled to Ellen's time, did you go to Australia" Lilly asked her aunt.

"I remember the route we took to get out of the mountains" Anna answered with a smile.

"When do we leave" Pandra asked.

"Tomorrow night" Lilly smiled in response.

"What are you four talking about" a voice asked as the door slammed shut behind the speaker.

"Mulan, we plan on escaping tomorrow night. We would like you to come" Lilly answered.

"What about the others" the woman asked.

"They don't know. We plan on going to another country that is with standing against Shadow's forces. There we will find a way to either travel to other Realms or at the least contact the other Realms" Anna answered.

"Do you plan on telling the others" Mulan asked the girls.

"No. Telling them will cause greater problems. Shadow will see pass any lie they say" Pandra explained.

"Seems like you need me to join you guys now. There is no other choice then to tell him what you are doing or join you guys. I'm in as long as we visit at least one Realm then it will become interesting" Mulan accepted the invitation to join the four girls.

"All agreed on the plan. Good. Time to unite the Realms to defeat Shadow" Lilly smiled as she walked to her room in the slave house.

**A/N, time to start writing about their escape for next chapter. Bye for now.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N, thank you to ElsaAnna5177 for following and favouriting the story. It means a lot when I know who is enjoying the story. Now, for that bit of happiness, the story will begin.**

Chapter 33: Shadow Games, part 3

Lilly woke to the sound of banging on her door as the only guard with his head still in control did his morning waking calls for the slaves of Shadow. She only wished her mother was okay. She could bare Shadow beating her for messing up, but she couldn't bare Shadow beating Elsa for her own mistakes. Shadow had been punishing Elsa for Lilly's mistakes for the past two weeks. Even for the smallest mistakes, Elsa would be punished instead of her. This just made her feel sick as she remembered the day before with the spilling of Shadow's tea and the beat down he gave Elsa for it.

Gathering her wits, Lilly forced herself out of the painful memories and changed into the dress that was laid on her bed. She guessed Shadow had personal plans for her since he never did this unless he was to speak with her or another one of the people he had made his own slaves. She walked down to see that for today, the breakfast Shadow had given them was not leftovers of his dinner the night before but instead was a proper one. She looked around the room to see Mulan eating into a loaf of bread and a bowl of fruit with a bottle of drinkable water. She saw Anna enjoying pouched egg with an apple and a bottle of her own water. Lilly looked around to see everyone was eating healthily for once and with their own bottle of water. She spied to last bottles of water, both labeled Lilly. She was curious but didn't take it into too much thought. She grabbed herself a loaf of bread, a bowl of fruit, the bottles of water and a jar she knew as the one to contain demonic grade chillies. She sat down to her first proper meal in three months.

As soon as she finished eating, her shadow guard walked in to collect her for Shadow. She walked with the guard with a chain on her hand to stay with the guard. She looked to her right to see the flower garden with its only surviving flower, a black hell rose from Hell itself. Unlike the other flowers, Shadow loved the rose. He made sure it was not touched by anyone, including himself. She thought that maybe she could take the rose with her when she headed back to the slave house. She grinned at the thought of Shadow raging at the disappearance of his favourite rose. Turning to face the door she and the shadow guard were to enter, she remembered what the tyrant did to her mother.

She entered the throne room to see Shadow looking out the window with an evil grin on his otherwise emotionless face. Behind him was a confused Carol. Shadow turned as he heard Lilly enter.

"Good, you're here. I bet you are wondering to why I have given you a suitable outfit" Shadow asked with a loud, booming voice.

"You plan on talking to me. My question is why is Carol here" Lilly responded.

"Good question. The answer is that I want to speak with both of you and then that is all your duties for today complete, unless someone is sent to be check on medically" Shadow answered with a low growl.

"What do you wish to speak about" Lilly asked.

"Many things, walk with me" Shadow answered as he began to walk out of the room.

Doing as ordered, Lilly and Carol followed the monster out the room. Upon doing so, their shadow guards faded into nothing but their chains made their way to Shadow's shoulders. This forced the two girls to run to Shadow's sides. Lilly looked up to see Shadow with a kind smile on his face.

"What do you want to talk about" Lilly asked as she realised the tyrant was not going to speak until either her or Carol asked.

"I have noticed that you two have been messing up a lot lately and I have been punishing the ones closest to both of you. Lilly I have been beating your mother. Carol, I have been beating Ellen. I am taking it that maybe I have been giving you two the worst timing of your duties. And I may have been getting more and more aggressive then I should be. So I am sorry for those actions but you two need to step up your game otherwise I may kill Elsa and Ellen or maybe you two" Shadow answered with his smile turning into a grim expression. "But that is not all I want to talk to you about but I will let the two of you speak now."

"Why have you been having these aggressive moods lately" Carol asked as she noticed the expression changing on Shadow.

"Yeah. You have been getting more and more aggressive ever since the fall of Russian resistance against your attacks on that country" Lilly agreed with Carols question.

"It is because the parts of me you fought against and emotion are fighting each other and the more dangerous ones are winning so I have become more aggressive at everything. This also explains why I send Ellen and Elsa to Carol and that fucking doctor. Emotion is winning when that happens" Shadow answered.

"So you're technically not true Shadow yet" Carol quickly concluded.

"Wrong, I was like this before I was split up" Shadow responded as her led the girls into the garden.

"Oh" Carol managed.

"What else do you want to speak about" Lilly asked as they followed the path to the courtyard.

"I would like to ask both of you to walk with me in the forest and before you begin to worry, I do not plan on killing you both there, all I plan to do is show you something that I know you two would want to see" Shadow answered as he walked towards the gate.

The girls followed the tyrant through the streets of Arendelle to see children running to hiding places as Shadow walked through. Men and women gave sympathetic looks at the two girls as Shadow walked through. Lilly could have sworn she saw the face of one of the people Ticf saved when he fought 'speed' Shadow.

Walking out of Arendelle, the trio walked to the edge of the forest to see a dome of black magic bulge out of the forest.

"Inside is a portal that 'speed' me didn't shut off properly after he died. I sensed it being used by three very different souls but by the time I reached it, the three souls had already left. The reason to why I said you two would be happy to know this is because these people will trust both of you since you are friends with Ticf. If you ever plan on escaping, I hope you find them and have them escape with you before I find you and them" Shadow explained.

"Why don't you shut the portal off" Carol questioned.

"Good thing you asked. I can't close it unless a trade is made. What goes into the portal can be of more value or less value of what originally went through" Shadow answered. "So three beings going through one way can be replaced by anything. Now this is where neither one of us is going to like. The thing that goes through the portal has to have life. Come here Carol."

Scared of what Shadow would do if she didn't obey, Carol walked over to the tyrant. The dome disappeared to reveal a small scar like hole in the ground. Lolly watched in horror as Shadow grabbed Carol's left arm and brought it to the portal. He gestured for Lilly to come over. Lilly walked over with terror as she watched the portal close slowly and Shadow pushing Carol's arm into the portal. Before she could react, Shadow grabbed hold of Lilly's hand. Lining her little finger up with the closing portal edge. Both girls gave unearthly screams as the portal closed on the body parts Shadow had severed.

"Why..? Why..? Why" Lilly asked through tears.

"Simple. I was getting sick off your shit. You both actually believed I wasn't going to attack you. Oh how wrong you were" Shadow laughed sadistically.

"I take it your inner conflict caused your action just then heh. To sever parts of our bodies" Lilly spat as she stared at the tyrant.

"Meh, 'emotion' will make me make up for it later, just not today" Shadow laughed as he dragged the girls back to Arendelle.

This caused the citizens all to run as they saw the injured girls being dragged by the monster. As they reached the castle, Shadow ordered the gates shut and left the girls on the ground. Elsa and the one normal guard spied the two girls laying in front of the gates. Both ran to their sides.

"What happened to you two" Elsa asked in a panic.

"Shadow severed her arm and my finger via a portal" Lilly answered her mother with tears threatening to run down her cheeks.

"That psychopath" the guard growled.

"We need to get you both fixed up. Help me carry them" Elsa asked the guard.

"You help your daughter, I will help Carol" guard ordered as he carried Carol to the medical care room of the castle.

The two girls were helped to the old royal doctor's care. He wrapped Lilly's hand in a clean bandage while he wrapped Carol's left shoulder in a few clean bandages. He made sure Carol didn't leave his sight but he allowed Lilly to leave with Elsa and the guard. As they walked through the garden, Lilly watched the black rose Shadow loved so much. She planned to steal it before she escaped. She made sure that the rose will be with her and not Shadow. When she arrived at the slave house, she made sure she, Anna, Mulan, Haley and Pandra knew what was to happen.

**A/N, next chapter out later today. Bye.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N, well I just found out one of the YouTubers I am subscribed to on YouTube is also a FanFiction author as well. Anyway, to the story.**

Chapter 34: Shadow Games, part 4

As Lilly walked to her room in the slave house, she planned the route she would take to escape. Over the dinner they had, Lilly, Anna, Haley, Pandra and Mulan all talked about how they would escape. They agreed to take different routes. Lilly was to go through one of the emergency exits at the rear of the castle. Anna was to use the only emergency exit at the front of the castle. Pandra was going to parkour over the wall to escape. Mulan was to pretend to be one of the night shift guards who patrol the city. Haley was to use a emergency exit in the right wing of the castle. Lilly thought of going the short, but heavily guarded way. Her other option was to go the long way, which would place her in the flower garden. The second option was the one picked. She knew she had to leave the house first as to not get caught with the others, so as soon as she reached her room, she placed the second bottle of water she received that morning in a small bag along with a bread roll she stole from dinner.

She waited until five minutes after lights out before she opened her window, with much difficulty. She looked around to see no guards. Jumping to the only tree near the slave house, Lilly made her way to the ground. She had known that this tree was too small to be used to escape unless you were Pandra. She crept to the castle wall and silently made her way to the garden route. Seeing the black rose, Lilly grinned as she picked the rose from the earth below it. She knew this flower could last years without nutrients from the soil and last longer without water. Placing the flower in her hair, Lilly made her way to the escape route end. Only stopping to not be seen by any shadow guards. She reached the exist she planned on using. Moving away any plants on the exit, Lilly opened the hidden door. Closing it behind her, she made her way to the end. Opening the exit to the escape route, Lilly saw a path of stone leading her to a small wooden boat. Sighing, Lilly quietly made her way to the boat. She was careful not to make any sound that would alert the shadow guards. Reaching the boat, she saw unused oars and the boat as unused as the oars.

Quietly, Lilly rowed the boat to the opposite side of the bridge of the castle. Even with one arm, Lilly made it to see Mulan crossing the bridge. Waiting for the other shadow guards and normal guards to enter the town, Lilly climbed up to see Mulan removing the helmet she wore.

"Looks like you had fun" Lilly joked.

"You try wearing shadow guard armour for twenty minutes, you wouldn't like it and the shadow guards look terrifying without their armour on" Mulan chuckled as she saw other members of the escape group silently head towards them.

"Now we have to wait for Pandra" Lilly weakly smiled as she saw Anna and Haley.

"I see her scaling down the wall" Mulan pointed to the wall of the castle.

"Can't exactly see how she is like that but I shouldn't be talking" Anna giggled as she saw the girl begin to sprint down the bridge.

"Sorry for the hold up. More shadow guards on the walls then I thought" Pandra apologised when she reached the other girls.

"Where do we go now" Mulan asked to no-one in particular.

"We need to split up and meet up somewhere. If we do that, we are less likely to meet any shadow guards since we will be smaller groups" Lilly answered.

"Where should we meet" Anna asked.

"Along different areas on the coast line. I got a plan to use Ticf's ship for our escape" Lilly grinned.

"We need to be close to be able to be seen by the person or people on the ship. Whoever is the fastest will be the furthest while the slower ones closer. My question is, who will steer the ship" Haley asked,

"I will. I steered ships and other water vehicles before" Pandra offered.

"So what order will we be picked up in" Anna asked.

"Haley, me, you and then Mulan" Lilly answered her aunt. "That is if we don't run into any trouble or distractions."

"Sounds like a plan" Mulan agreed.

The girls split up so they were all on their own. Lilly walked through a seemingly to empty street but was pulled back by someone.

"What the hell" Lilly breathed.

"You were one of those people with that man who fought that monster. Am I correct" the person asked.

"Who are you" Lilly asked as she sat up.

"I believe your friend would know me as Jullie" the person whispered.

"You're that girl whom Ticf saved when he fought Shadow" Lilly widened her eyes as she saw the person properly.

"That would be me" the new girl bowed.

"What are you doing here" Lilly whispered with a growl.

"Me and two of my friends heard about a celebration over the defeat of a psychopathic monster over a century and so in a city in Norway. We went and saw the castle that the defeat happened at. I recognised the room that was the throne room as the room Ticf and the rest of you were in when he fought that monster. We were guided to the garden where a memorial plaque was for someone whom died fighting the tyrant. I couldn't read it since most of the writing was eroded away but I knew we were in the right place. We were having a picnic at the edge of the forest when we saw that portal. We entered but we came to this. What is going on anyway" the girl answered.

"It turns out Shadow was never defeated. He now rules most of this Realm but he is having trouble conquering a few counties. Me and a few others plan on going to one of the countries resisting his rule and we plan on going to other Realms to fight with us to defeat Shadow" Lilly answered.

"Then you can have our help" the girl smiled.

"How so" Lilly questioned.

"First of all, one of your friends is on a ship. We can help with manning the ship. I know how to navigate the oceans. One of my friends can talk their way passed anything. The other friend can speak twenty six languages. Does that sound like a plan" the girl answered.

"Where are your friends" Lilly asked.

"Edge of the city" the girl smiled.

"Let's go" Lilly sighed. "They are waiting for us."

The two girls silently made their way to the edge of the city. Lilly remained quiet when the duo met with the new girl's friends. One of the friends was a boy, no older the sixteen. He had messy black hair and green-blue eyes. He was looked fairly athletic. Based on his looks, the boy looked like he came from England. The other friend was a girl, about the same age as the boy if not older. She had what looked like natural pink hair and violet eyes. She looked like she would be a very intelegent person. Based on her looks, the girl looked like she came from a Japanese-British background. The four snuck out of Arendelle with haste. Reaching the point where Pandra was to pick Lilly up, they finally had time to speak normally to each other.

"So, what are your names" Lilly asked, still not knowing the two other people's names.

"I am William" the boy smiled.

"And I am Yuko" the girl bowed.

"You already know me as Jullie" the first girl Lilly met smiled.

"Pleased to meet you all. I am Lilly" Lilly said as she smiled slightly.

They didn't of my much until they saw the ship approach them. Lolly made herself known by sending a small stream of ice and snow into the sky. The three older people looked amazed as Lilly summoned ice and snow. The ship docked at the edge of the water that was deep enough for it. Pandra looked over one of the railings to see Lilly standing on the coast with three extras behind her. Quietly giggling to herself, Pandra pushed the walk way down the side of the ship so the four on the coast could climb aboard.

"Welcome to the SS Fuck You Shadow" Pandra laughed as she allowed the four people on board.

"Pandra, might I ask what is with the noise? Lilly" Haley asked as she walked through the doors to the cabins.

"Good to see you again, Haley. I would also like you and Pandra to meet Jullie, William and Yuko. They actually have a history with Ticf, well Jullie does" Lilly hugged her cousin with her one arm.

"Charmed to meet you two" Haley grinned. "Anyway, we need to get moving. We had a shadow guard ship on our tail moments ago. And we need to get to my mum and Mulan. Get the catwalk up and we can move again."

Doing as ordered, Jullie, Yuko and William pulled the catwalk up on deck. Pandra ran up to the controls of the advanced ship and began getting the ship moving. Lilly looked behind them to see a ship behind them. She recognised it as a shadow guard ship. Looking to her right, she saw a mounted weapon. Without warning she was readying the weapon just incase the ship attacked them. Unfortunately for them, it did.

**A/N, next chapter will be set during the attack. Bye.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N, sorry that I didn't release any chapters yesterday. I forgot to write the first chapter I had planned while the day just didn't allow any writing until now. So I guess we have to start the story.**

Chapter 35: Shadow Games, part 5

The escapees braced for impact as they received heavy hits from the shadow guards. The impact of the different weapons the shadow guards used, caused all but Pandra to loose their balance. Haley fell onto a crate of ammunition for the weapons on their ship. Julie fell and knocked one of the doors to the cabins on the ship off its hinges. Yuko and William fell onto the railing on the ship. Lilly was the worst as she was thrown down the stairs of her deck level. Pandora gritted her te th as she felt shockwave after shockwave enter her arms. The shadow guard ship came closer and closer. Pandra began to call out orders.

"Haley; Julie; use the mounted guns to send those fucks a message. Yuko, make sure Lilly is okay. William, ready a cannon just incase one of those fucks gets on board" the half-demon cried.

"Got it" the lot of escapees agreed.

Haley and Julie began to fire upon the shadow guards just as Pandra ordered. Yuko ran to Lilly's unconscious side. William loaded every cannon he got his hands on and waited for the shadow guards to board if they ever did. Yuko carried Lilly to one of the cabins that Julie had kindly opened for her when she lost balanced. Laying the young princess on the bed, she tended to the girl. Meanwhile, William was hard at work stopping shadow guards stepping more then ten centimetres on the ship. Pandora made sure stay as close to the coast as possible as they fled the shadow guards. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the shadow guards stopped coming. Relieved, the group began to rest up, until they saw something form in the middle of the deck.

"What is that" Julie asked.

"A shadow guard but with more power focused into making it. You all might want to hide. These guys are tougher then they look" Pandra answered.

"He must be very tough then 'cause he looks like he can rip a hundred tanks in half and still not break a sweat" Julie replied.

"Try a billion times stronger then that and you got yourself him. The problem with his strength is that he has become slower then the others" Pandra laughed as she left her position. "Leave it to me."

"She is one crazy girl, I can tell you that. Not even death could stop her from being badass" Haley chuckled as she saw the movie prey on the new comers face.

"You mean she is immortal" Julie breathed.

"No. I mean even though she died once doesn't mean it will stop her from completing her goals" Haley corrected.

"How old is she" William asked as he ran to the girls' side.

"Depends. Do you want Earth Realm age? Hell age? Heaven age? Tech age? Limbo age? Which one" Haley joked.

"Earth" William screamed.

"She is a year older then Lilly but a year younger then me" Haley honestly admitted.

"She is young" Julie wasn't doing much to hide her shock as she spoke.

"She has her moments" Haley laughed as she saw Pandra land a kick on the shadow guard's neck then... The... Ummmm... Privates.

"One problem down. Just many more to go" Pandra smiled as she saw the shadow guard wisp away.

"You are one badass little girl" William smiled as he patted Pandra's shoulder.

"Thanks but we need to pick up two more people then we need to get to our final destination. Okay" Pandra rolled her eyes as she took her position at the wheel again.

As they picked up Anna and Mulan, they are explained everything to the two women. Soon they were off to their final destination. They were happy to finally be out of Shadow's rule but they had a new challenge, finding out how to contact the other Realms.

**A/N, next chapter. Out some time today. Bye.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N, I'm just gonna skip over the voyage part of their escape. Sorry if you wanted to hear about their voyage. Well, to the story.**

Chapter 36: Shadow Games part 6

"How are we to contact the other Realms? It isn't like we have any demons or Angels or anything like that" Anna whined.

"Hey" Pandra shot at Anna.

"Full demons. You're only half" Anna rolled her eyes.

"We escaped Shadow yet we didn't think of a way to contact other Realms. Aren't we the biggest idiots of all time" Haley stated the obvious.

"You would think the ship would have something on it to do the messaging to other Realms" Lilly sighed.

"Hang on. Did anyone checked the ship for a way of contacting" Julie asked.

"I did and I found nothing" William answered.

"It's sad really. We forgot to check for a way to conact the other Realms" Yuko breathed.

"Thanks for reminding us" Pandra spat.

"We could try preying for Heaven. Michael might come to our aid. Or we could prey to one of the other religious Realms and hope one of their people come" Anna suggested as she remembered when Michael came to her aid when she was in the future.

"What makes you think none of them will be scared to even go near this Realm" William spoke as though he wasn't very confident with doing so.

"It worked when I went to a horrible version of the future when Death Storm was the main threat to the Realms" Anna argued.

"Let's just try it" Lilly breathed.

"So who is gonna prey" Mulan asked.

"Anna should seeing how she was the one to suggest it" William spat.

"Here we go" Anna sighed as she began to prey. "God. If you are there. Will you listen to me? We need your help getting away from Shadow. We hope that you or one of your angels could save us. It is okay if you don't want to but let us know if you listened to us."

Anna stopped preying as she waited for something to happen.

"Told you it wouldn't work" William laughed as nothing happened.

"Oh shut up William. At least we tried someth..." Julie shot at her friend before a yellow beam of light shot down onto the ground in front of the group.

When the light disappeared, there stood a handsome man with black hair in golden armour. Anna, Lilly, Pandra and Haley recognised this angel.

"Michael" Lilly screamed as she hugged the angel.

"Good to see you after so long. How did you escape Shadow, Lilly" the angel pushed the girl away after returning the hug.

"We did it at night and took different roots out" Anna answered.

"I see you have Ticf's warship. Why didn't you use it's Realm jumping commands" Michael asked as he saw the ship beached on the beach.

"William, you said you couldn't find anything on the ship when you checked it" Pandra questioned.

"I swear I didn't see anything that would let us go back go to the other Realms" the boy defended himself.

"Reguardless or not he is telling the truth. We need to leave. I will activate the Realm jumping thingy on the ship" Michael ordered. "Everyone, on the ship. We are going to Heaven."

Everybody boarded the ship as Michael had ordered. After Michael disappeared below deck, the others looked at each other. Moments later, the ship was engulfed by flames. Lilly, Anna, Haley and Pandra knew this so because it was a demon ship. As the flames disappeared, they saw a completely different location. The sky was the clearest blue you could get. The ground was a golden cloud and the water was was clearer then glass. All but a newly emerged Michael looked around in amazement.

"So this is Heaven. I should have let one of the angel hunters take me instead of sticking around Ticf in Limbo" Anna chuckled as she jumped down onto the cloud.

"Get back up here. We need to take the ship to the city that all of Christian believers want to be in. By the way, you guys will be the first people from Earth to see Heaven without dying" Michael laughed as he sprouted golden wings lined with a silver glow.

"Fine" Anna laughed as she climbed up the rope ladder Pandra threw down for her.

Michael sailed the boat to Heaven's capital city. The Shadow escapees looked around in wonder as they saw Heaven. They arrived at the docks of the capital to be surrounded. By hundreds of angles in golden armour. The lead angel didn't wear a helmet like the other angels. He was another handsome man with brunette hair.

"Easy Gabriel. Father allowed me to collect these people" Michael flew up to the lead angel as he spoke.

"Next time. Don't arrive on a Hell warship" the lead angel replied. "Last time that happened, I was near killed and lost fifty other angels."

"That was when Wrath was in control of Hell. But I do see where you're coming from" Michael calmly spoke.

"Father is waiting for them in the hall. Make sure they don't go wondering off" Gabriel informed.

"You eight. Follow me. God would like to see you" Michael smiled as the group jumped off the ship. "Oh and Gabriel. Make sure this ship is fixed up."

"Consider it done brother" Gabriel laughed as he farewelled Michael.

The escapees followed Michael through the city of Heavenstion. They saw angels just getting along and a few non-angels mingling with the angels. Soon they saw a magnificent white building with a round, gem dotted roof. Inside the building was baby blue ceiling. A shade of yellow none of them knew the name of, on the walls. The floor was marble and was shiny enough to allow the guests to see their reflections. At the end of the entrance to the building stood a man. This man had pure white robes and pure white hair. His beard was pure white. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. He stood with a happy smile on his face.

"Greetings" the man spoke loudly and clearly.

"You must be God. Pleasure to meet you" Lilly bowed as she saw the god.

"Indeed I am. Why did one of you call me" the man laughed.

"I thought you heard why" Anna asked.

"I know what you said but I want to know your full plan" the man smiled as he corrected the woman.

"We need the Realms to help us fight Shadow. It would help everyone be happier if they know Shadow is no longer a threat. No single person is strong enough to defeat Shadow one on one but if we each make his power spread out, we could defeat him. The only way for that to happen is if all the Realms work together" Lilly explained.

"Understandable but you need every Realm to work together for that to work. That could prove to be a problem since some don't get along that well. But seeing how it is Shadow being defeated, maybe they can work together" the man stroke his chin.

"What Realm is on good grounds with all Realms other then Earth" Julie asked.

"Other then Earth. It would be a toss up of the horsemen Realms and Limbo. Seven Realms altogether that get along with every other Realm. Limbo is our best chance of getting all Realms fighting seeing as they are the easiest to convince" God answered.

"Hang on. Seven Realms. You did your math wrong sir. There is only four horsemen" Yuko corrected.

"No. Five horsemen. Only four shall bring the apocalypse. War, Conquest or Pestilence, Famine then Death. Conquest and Pestilence keep on switching on who shall be the second horsemen. Sorry Yuko" God corrected.

"Never mind then" Yuko sighed.

"Michael. Go tell Xayo and Exopy to convince the Realms to fight Shadow with the other Realms" God ordered his arch-angel.

"Why Xayo? Isn't he Mockery's replacement for being an embodiment of time" Anna protested.

"The time Realm is very hard to convince. Xayo can just prove he is a embodiment of time and they will follow him" Michael answered for his father.

"Okay" Anna smiled.

Michael left to collect Xayo and Exopy to convince the other Realms. Lilly and company waited until Michael returned.

**A/N, closer to finishing the story then expected. Might have to put in a filler chapter or two to make the story arc at the ten chapter minimum. Bye.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N, Happy New Year. I was actually considering not releasing a chapter today but then I had nothing to do since there was very little planned for today. To the story.**

Chapter 37: Shadow Games part 7

"So what can we do around here" Anna asked the being they now knew as God.

"I give you permission to do some exploring but do not leave the city" the man answered. "I shall inform Gabriel to watch over you all."

"Fair enough" Lilly smiled.

The escapees walked around the city centred as Heaven's capital. Anna was starting to reconsider going back to Earth if this was Heaven. Pandra was not exactly comfortable being in the Realm due to her demon half. The three newer members to the group were starting to wonder what the other Realms could be like. Mulan was impressed with how much Heaven was made to look like someone's dream world. Haley looked up to the sky to see Gabriel flying above them. When she looked back down. She thought she saw someone she thought was dead. She tapped on Lilly's shoulder to get her attention.

"What is it Haley" Lilly smiled.

"I thought I saw Greed back there. I know he is dead but I swear I saw him" Haley whispered.

"What" Lilly spoke with shock.

"I may have been seeing things but I swear I saw him" Haley replied.

"I think we better get back to the big guy. Michael might be back" Anna called as she headed back to the hall, ignoring Lilly's and Haley's conversation.

"Agreed" Pandra smiled as she followed the princess.

"Let's go" Mulan laughed as she pushed the two younger princesses towards the hall.

The rest of the group followed Anna towards the hall. When they arrived they saw Michael and God talking with several different creatures. They recognised a few of the new faces. The people they recognised were Kica, Tech, Xayo, Mojic, Gaa and Slick. Tech and Kica ran to the group as they saw their friends.

"What the fuck are you doing here" Tech asked as he reached them.

"Getting as many Realms as possible to finally kill Shadow" Lilly answered.

"Well you got every Realm but one behind you" Kica replied as she hugged the young princess.

"Which Realm would that be" Pandra asked.

"Earth" Xayo called as he heard the question.

"Earth is understandable. Shadow has 90% of it under his control" Anna replied. "We have enough people to start taking back Earth but we need to work together."

"Question is who will lead the charge against Shadow" Michael stroke his chin.

"Better be Lilly. She has led each charge against Shadow" Xayo suggested.

"But she is only a little girl" one of the unknown visitors protested.

"Looks can be deceiving" Michael assured.

"Might I ask who was the one to kill the Shadow pieces to recreate true Shadow" one of the other visitors asked.

"I did" Lilly admitted, shocking all the unknown people.

"But how" one of the guests asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I had help from friends. 'Speed' Shadow was killed because Ticf, Horror of Hell Lucifer, Horror of Hells the sins and Horror of Hell Death Storm stopped him from killing me. 'Brute' Shadow was killed with the help of Snipes. 'Magic' Shadow was killed with the help of everyone his true form has captured. 'Emotion' was killed by 'brute' Shadow when he protected us. We just need the strongest from each Realm to help us. By strongest I mean the best fighters of each Realm" Lilly replied.

"You got my sword" a musclier man smiled.

"You got my sword" another musclier man called.

"You have my assistance" a man whom looked like he had every disease to ever exist bowed.

"Shall have my assistance" a woman who looked like she was just skin and bone bowed.

"May the Grim Reapers serve you well" a hooded man bowed.

"You have my Realm'shonour" were the responses from the other Realm visitors cried.

"Looks like you have a army" Michael smiled as he saw the response from the Realms.

"Let the war begin" Lilly whispered.

**A/N, nothing to say. Nothing to say. Bye.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N, this chapter won't be very long. It will focus on what Shadow did after the girls escaped. To** **the ****story.**

Chapter 38: Shadow Games part 8

"Where the fuck are they" Shadow screamed when he received news that five of his slaves have disappeared.

"Sir. The last to see the missing five were the other slaves. Perhaps one of them has a clue to their whereabouts" the messenger suggested, slightly expecting Shadow to attack him.

"Bring the slaves in. You may be right" Shadow calmed slightly.

Moments later, Elsa, Carol, Ellen, Elsa's escort guard, Fiona and the old royal doctor were herded into the throne room. Each of the slaves wondered why Shadow had called for them. Else looked around to see Anna, Lilly, Pandra, Haley and Mulan were gone. She looked back at Shadow with worry.

"As you five can see. Five of your fellow slaves have disappeared overnight. Do any of you know where they could be" Shadow asked as he scanned the room.

"We don't know where they are lord Shadow" the guard bowed.

"I shall be the judge of that" Shadow barked as he walked up to Carol. "Carol, do you know where they disappeared to."

"No I don't. The last I saw them was just after dinner the night before they disappeared" Carol answered through her fear.

"I believe you" Shadow spoke coldly as he approached Ellen. "Ellen, do you know where they are?"

"Sorry to say but my guess would be they snuck out during the night. When in the night I don't know. Where they went to has got me stumped" Ellen answered as Shadow stared down on her.

"You tell the truth" Shadow snarled as he made his way down the line.

He continued with these questions to each of his slaves until he reached Elsa. Elsa was doing nothing to prove she wasn't scared. Snow began to fall as Shadow closed in.

"Elsa. Tell me you know something about why they have disappeared" Shadow asked.

"All I can tell you is I heard someone scaling the walls of the slave house at about ten minutes after lights out. I heard them speaking but I couldn't make out what they said. That is all I know" Elsa looked away as Shadow pulled his face closer to her.

"Did the five whom are missing group up during dinner on the night in question" Shadow asked.

"No. They were with their usual eating buddies" Elsa answered as she felt Shadow's breath on her face.

"Thank you. Now go back to work" Shadow barked.

The slaves did as ordered and headed back to their tasks. Shadow sat back in the throne to think about the answers he received when questioned the slaves.

**A/N, told you this would be short. Bye.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N, Sorry for not updating yesterday. To the story.**

Chapter 39: Shadow Games part 9

The people were woken at night as they heard a loud bang from outside the city. Many left their homes to see what caused the noise in the middle of the night. Those who left their home saw an army of unthinkable size. In the front of the army they saw the escaped slaves and the heads of each Realm. Before they could cheer for the return of their royals and their freedom, they heard the sound of marching from behind. As they turned to see what was marching, they saw thousands, possibly millions of shadow guards and shadow creatures being led by the slaves of Shadow except Elsa. The citizens began to scatter to escape the dawning battle. Up at the army of Realms, Lilly glared down at the shadow army. Without a word, she charged down at the opposing side. She was followed by the army behind her. She and Anna formed a sword of their respective elemental magic. Michael, Pandra and Haley drew the swords given to them by Heaven. Mulan charged with her personal favourite Realms. Gabriel with the few angels to come with him and Michael flew into the front lines of the shadow army. Tech and Kica led the small army from their Realm into the opposing army. The other Realms followed their leaders to battle.

From a distance, Shadow forced Elsa to watch the battle. Elsa was nearing her breaking point when she saw Lilly, Anna and Haley fighting the army.

"Why do you want this" Elsa asked.

"Universe Preferred and Universe Shadow require this to happen. If your side wins, Universe Preferred happens. I win, Universe Shadow happens" Shadow coldly answered.

"Fuck off" Elsa hissed.

"Shut up" Shadow roared as he slapped Elsa.

He watched the battle unfold as he sent more and more shadow creatures down to his opponent. He laughed as he saw the escaped slaves fight his controlled slaves.

Down at the battle, Lilly had just took care of a large group of shadow creatures when she was attacked by a controlled Kristoff. He tackled her to the ground before being sent flying into a building wall by Lilly sending out an icy wind. The controlled man ran at the young princess before he was imprisoned by icy walls.

Anna saw Lilly stop Kristoff just before she was attacked by controlled guests and Ellen. She dodged left, right and any other direction to dodge the attackers. Whenever she got the chance, she would have her attackers run into each other or drive their head into the ground. This ended up leaving her with Rapunzel, Ellen and Eugene. Regretting with what she was about to do, Anna sent a wall of fire speeding towards her family and friend. She made sure that it would go over the trio fast enough to not to do too much serious damage but made it so it would stop them.

This was the same thing everywhere when controlled slaves came to fight their allies. By this time, Shadow thought it sporting for him to join the fight. He enclosed a shadow cage around Elsa and made it so that the cage floated above him. Running to join the battle, Shadow fired deadly shadow balls that exploded on impact. He stopped as he reached his first victim.

"Isn't it Gabriel" Shadow laughed as he walked up to the arch-angel.

"You're out-numbered Shadow" the arch-angel hissed.

"I believe not" Shadow replied.

"We will see" Gabriel lunged at the monster.

Shadow laughed as he formed his hand into a blade and drove it into Gabriel's chest. Gabriel widened his eyes as he was pulled to Shadow.

"Say hello to Lucifer" Shadow whispered into Gabriel's ear. "Just one arch-angel to go."

"Please stop this" Elsa screamed.

"Since you asked with a please. I can't see no harm in that" Shadow grinned evilly as he did Elsa's request.

The tyrant raised his arms as he absorbed his shadow army and released the control he had over his slaves. Each slave was confused with what had happened to them. The army of United Realms all turned towards the monster. Each wanting to rip his head off.

"Stand down Shadow and let Elsa go" Anna ordered.

"You're out-numbered" Lilly added.

"I believe not. By the way, that was one of the last things Gabriel said before I killed him" Shadow laughed as he revealed the body of Gabriel fade into light specs.

"I will kill you" Michael barked as he charged towards Shadow.

"Don't" Elsa screamed only just too late as Michael had his throat slit by the monster.

"Good thing he wasn't in Universe Preferred or Universe Shadow" Shadow smiled as he watched Michael drown in his own blood.

"How dare you" Lilly spat as Shadow stared her right in the eye.

"I dare because I want this to end where it all started. Ticf please tell them where to go" Shadow replied before he and a caged Elsa sunk into a portal.

"What did he mean" Anna asked the devil.

"He meant where we managed to split his body. After the treaties of the Realms was written. He wants those who can fight him to go to Limbo. Only me and the original horsemen know where that is" Ticf answered as the princess held him up against a wall.

"Who can fight" Lilly asked, concerned for her mother.

"Those who have managed to hold their own. They would be me, the horsemen, Anna, you, Mulan, Pandra, Haley, Betas, Snipes, Cleo and The Timeline Assassin would be a match against him" Ticf answered as he felt Anna push him more.

"We will need our weapons" Pandra requested.

"What if he isn't there" Anna asked.

"Then I don't know where he would be" Ticf honestly answered as Anna released him.

"Be ready in the hour" Lilly ordered.

The group readied as they prepared for the fight against Shadow. The final one they hoped.

**A/N, sorry again for not updating yesterday. I forgot all about this until I was about to go to sleep. Bye.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N, I am sorry for not doing two chapters yesterday. I was out all day and when I got home, my brother, his girl friend, my mum and my sister convinced me to play some Monopoly. So I only had time to get the first chapter up yesterday. Well, I think I should be writing about the final battle. To the conclusion.**

Chapter 40: Shadow Games part 10

Elsa watched as a large flame appeared about fifty metres away from her and some armed humanoids took shape. As the flames cleared, there stood Lilly, Anna, Mulan, Ticf, Haley, Cleo, Snipes, Betas, The Timeline Assassin, Pandra and five figures the queen did not recognise. She was thankful that someone had came to rescue her and possibly rid the world of Shadow.

"Never thought I would have to come back here again" Anna spoke as she looked around at the land they were in.

"Likewise, Anna, likewise" Ticf agreed.

"Over here" Elsa cried as she waved to the group.

"There's Elsa, but where is Shadow" Betas asked as she watched for the psychopath.

"You okay Elsa" Pandra asked.

"The sooner we are out of here" Elsa answered.

"Mum, do you know where Shadow is" Lilly called.

"He just left me here" the queen honestly recalled.

"Watch out" one of the unknown figures ordered as Shadow burst through the ground to attack the group.

"Shut up War" the tyrant screamed as he began to attack his opponents.

"As long as you die" the figure whispered as he charged forward, sword in hand.

As the horseman attacked, he didn't see Shadow form his hand into a mace and swung viciously at him. The horseman flew into a stone column, being crushed by the weight of the the crumbling stone. There was no doubt about it, he was dead.

Shadow laughed as he was attacked by the magical front. Lilly, Anna, Ticf and Cleo used their magical abilities to damage the monster. Lilly used whatever ice and snow based attacks she could think off while Anna and Ticf used fire based attacks. Cleo used as much of her Egyptian magic as possible for her. Shadow slowly made his way to the four attackers. He was about to attack Lilly when two people kicked him in the side of his head.

The monster stumbled back as he felt the feet collide with his face. As he regained his balance and sight, he saw that it was Pandra and the only female horseman to attack. Forming a shadow ball in his hand, he attacked the two to be shot by both Snipes and The Timeline Assassin. Soon he was being attacked by every one of his enemies that he had alive.

At last he managed to attack one of the horsemen. Pulling whichever one he caught mid-attack in half. He heard both Famine and Death scream. Seeing who home he killed, he saw the disease splatter as it hit the ground below him. Looking back at the horsemen, he saw only Conquest's knee make contact with his nose. Forming a blade with his one free hand, Shadow swung dangerously at the horsemen. Conquest grinned as he met his end. This only confused the monster until he felt someone's foot make contact with his chest.

Landing on her feet, Anna thanked the dying horseman for his sacrifice before returning focus to the tyrant. Soon the group surrounded the monster. Shadow looked all around him as he saw each surviving member of his opponents readied for another attack. He looked over to where he had Elsa still in her cage. Grinning he jumped over his enemies to get to the queen.

Dissolving the cage he held Elsa prisoner by resting his hand turned blade against her throat. He looked around to see his opponents lower their weapons. He grinned evilly until he saw Lilly's eyes and her smile.

Turning around to see what she was smiling at, Shadow saw something hit him. Whatever or whoever hit the tyrant did their jump because Elsa was released from the monster. The saviour stood there, speechless, as if they were expecting something.

"That is three times I have saved your ass, Queen Elsa of Arendelle" the saviour spoke as they watched Shadow.

"Who are you" Elsa asked.

"An old friend. I will tell you after Shadow is dead" the figure answered, jumping back as Shadow pushed himself of the ground.

"Elsa, that spell Yama gave you. Use it before Shadow becomes too fast" Betas ordered.

"Okay" Elsa replied. "Forum glacies."

On cue, plants of ice grew from the ground and wrapped themselves around Shadow, immobilising him. Elsa widened her eyes as she saw what the spell had done. Shadow struggled out of his imprisonment with the ice plants when the new figure walked up to him.

"Do you recognise the face of one of your victims you have killed Shadow? Well, do you? I know I am not the one that has to kill you but I may aswell be the one that weakens you enough for Lilly to kill you" the figure spoke softly to Shadow.

"Who are you" Shadow snarled.

"Me, why I am me" the figure laughed as they pulled their hood back.

"No way" Anna gasped.

"How" lilly asked.

"Impossible" Shadow screamed at the man in front of him.

"Greed you sneaky bastard" Ticf grinned as he saw his brother.

"How did you survive" Shadow hissed.

"Simple teleportation magic. I knew the risk of faking my death but I knew it was needed to defeat you" the sin answered as he dug a hook into Shadow's hand. "Now we will see how you like being tortured."

"Fuck you" Shadow smiled as he broke free of his icy prison.

"No" Lilly screamed as she ran at the monster, slicing up.

It was too late for Greed as Lilly brung her sword trough Shadow's chest. Both the non-humans fell to the ground, dead and unmoving. Before they could celebrate, a shadowy shard of Shadow flew out at the princess. It was as if time slowed down as someone ran between Lilly and the shard. There was a sound of blood hitting the ground and a body hitting the floor. Lilly turned to see what just happened to be horrified.

On the ground at her feet, laid Elsa. The queen clutched her gut as the Shadow Shard faded to light then to nothing. Elsa held a smile on her face as she saw her daughter.

"Mummy" Lilly began to tear up as she saw her mother. "No..."

"It's okay Lilly. It's okay. I'm still here" Elsa weakly smiled as she brought her daughter into a hug.

"No... This can't be happening" Lilly cried as she saw the only possible outcome.

"Lilly. I love you more then anything in the world but I am afraid my time is up" Elsa soothed her daughter.

"You can't say that. I know you're not going to die. I know you can't. Not yet" Lilly begged.

"I love you" Elsa smiled as she felt the life escape her body.

"No... No... Mummy. Why..? Why" Lilly cried as she felt her mother go limp.

"I'm sorry to say this Lilly but there is nothing any of us can do to save her now" Ticf walked over to the girl as she cried in her dead mother's chest.

"Go away" Lilly screamed.

"We all have to go back Lilly" Ticf sympathetically reached out to the distressed princess.

Lilly didn't respond but Ticf took this as a sign to go with Elsa. Engulfing everyone in flames, Ticf returned the group back to Arendelle. They were greeted by cheers of joy until they saw Elsa's limp body with Lilly crying over it. Taylor was the first of the crowd to see what was wrong. His face said it all. Elsa had died. It was then that people noticed Olaf and Marshmallow had disappeared.

It wasn't until weeks later that they gave Elsa a funeral. All her family and friends attended it. Her coffin had snowflakes carved into it. Her coffin was surrounded with white roses. When they buried the coffin, Lilly threw the black rose she had stolen from Shadow onto the top of the coffin of her mother.

Else's family and friends gathered around her grave one day long after the funeral. Even though this was the end of their story. They knew it was the beginning of a new one.

Lilly honoured her mother's last words to her. She showed how she with the help of friends would take care of the Kingdom of Arendelle and all those whom lived in it like how Elsa took care of Lilly. Until one day, Lilly received news, but that is for another story.

_The End_

**A/N, I do plan on doing a sequel (Making this Frozen FanFic series a quadrilogy) but that is until the next few stories are done. I hope you enjoyed this story. Bye for now.**


End file.
